The Letter
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Keiko has passed on and Yusuke needs help getting over the pain of loss. Can Kurama provide some comfort, having recently lost someone he cares about? YAOI YusukexKurama
1. The Truth

**Setting: Picks up a few decades after **_**The Courtship **_**ends. Yusuke and Keiko have been married since he returned from the makai. **

Yusuke stared down at the grave, unshed tears blurring his vision. He had come here every day. Rain, shine, whatever. It didn't matter. Every day it was the same. He woke up, thinking that Keiko would be beside him, possibly trying to catch a few extra minutes of sleep before getting up to start breakfast and waking Kohai for school. Yusuke Jr.; his son, his namesake. Since there were two Yusukes in the house, they called him Kohai, or junior. He had wanted to name him something else, anything else. But Keiko had insisted. He argued that the boy needed his own identity, and not one premade for him but Keiko had insisted. Finally, he pointed to his former reputation and asked her if the world was ready for another Yusuke Urameshi? But she had insisted. End of story.

Next, he would think that maybe he slept in too late and Kohai was at school and Keiko was at the market. She liked to go early to get the best fruit and fish. She would then visit her parents and chat with the neighbors. She always left him breakfast and a little note saying when she would be back. He would jump out of bed and dash down stairs. But there was no breakfast.

His mind would run through the possibilities. Where was his wife? In the yard? Shopping? Was it parent's day at school? He hated those. He went one time (Keiko had insisted) and he was the only father who had showed up. Many of the silly, cackling women were girls he remembered from school who remarked on how handsome and responsible he had become and how young he looked for his age. It was true. No streaks of silver in his hair, no age lines, not one sign of his forty-two years.

But he knew that would happen, and so did Keiko. Once he finally accepted his demon identity he knew that once he reached his peak he would cease to age physically. That had happened at twenty-five.

That had not happened to Keiko. He wanted to mate with her, but he could not. He figured if he shared some of his demon energy with her by marking her as his mate, then she would be OK. They would live, and die together. But Koenma said that was out of the question. _Keiko had no spirit energy whatsoever_, he had said. _She may not seem fragile to you, but she is_, he had told him. _If you inject her with your demon energy, her body will reject the energy like a mismatched liver or kidney. Your mazoku genes are too powerful; you may kill her_, Koenma warned.

So he didn't mark her. He left her mortal, he had no choice. But in his eyes, she forever remained that fourteen year old girl that had defended him to her friends when everyone else rejected him, who ran into a burning house to save him, who followed him to a demon tournament to see him fight and wasn't afraid to give him a good slap when he needed it. He didn't notice the streaks of gray in her hair. He hadn't seen the lines on her face, or how her body wasn't as firm as it used to be. He didn't notice how she didn't skip anymore, but walked slow, and even slower on rainy and cold days. She was still his girl.

Finally, after he searched and searched for her, he didn't find her. He found the truth, which he was most certainly _not_ looking for. But the truth and Kohai was all he had left.

The truth was that Keiko was dead. She had fought her last battle against cancer. Cancer had won. It started when she had given birth to Kohai. Koenma had warned them that having a child was risky. He reminded him of what happened to the woman who had given birth to Raizen's child, of whom he was descended from. Yusuke argued that there was no way to prove that she died from the demon DNA, and that Kurama's mother had given birth to him with no problems. Koenma had advised him that that was a flimsy hat to hang his argument on, so he had dropped the issue, but Keiko had insisted. The pregnancy was normal, or what he figured was normal. He had never been around a pregnant woman before. The labor was 'normal', or so the doctor said. He didn't think there was anything normal about what he saw and heard. But he knew, he _knew_ that when she gave birth to Kohai that it was the beginning of the end. There was something in her eyes, but he blocked it out, and filled his mind with the joy of their son.

For a while it worked. For a long while; ten years in fact. Then one day two years ago they had the house to themselves. Hiei and Kuwabara were driving up the temple that weekend with their daughter Kanoli, who insisted that her cousins Kohai and Gina, Kurama and Shizuru's daughter, join them.

Keiko had been tired a lot lately. Yusuke had complained that she was working too hard, and insisted that she relax and get more rest. He and Kohai cooked, cleaned, did the laundry and the shopping while Keiko rested, but resting only made her more tired. So they had stayed home that weekend. He was giving her a massage when he noticed it. He had rubbed her head, her legs, her feet, her back, her shoulders, and even her behind, which made her giggle and joke about how it wasn't as firm as it used to be, but he hadn't noticed. When he rubbed her breast, her left breast, he felt a lump. This gave him pause, so he stopped and poked and squeezed at it. She let out a yelp of pain and kicked him. He pretended to be hurt by the kick to cover up his panic. That night he couldn't sleep, he lay awake and his mind churned and churned, desperate to come up with some other explanation. No, it couldn't be _that_. But what else could it be? He didn't want to live in denial, so he asked her about it the next morning. She tried to brush it off but he insisted. He even went to the doctor with her; highly unusual because he hated doctors. She had to drag him to the obstetrician with her while she was pregnant with Kohai. The only time he actually wanted to go was to see the sonogram.

When the doctor examined her breast he furrowed his eyebrows and said that he was going to do a mammogram. _What the hell is a mammogram?_ he had asked. _A mammogram is an x-ray of the breast_, the doctor had explained. Keiko had complained of the way the machine had smashed her breast, it was tender and it hurt. The doctor looked at the x-ray and furrowed his eyebrow even more and said that he wanted to do a biopsy. _What the hell is that_? Yusuke had asked. _We want to take a piece of the lump and take a closer look at it_, he had answered. _What did you see on the x-ray?_ Yusuke had asked. The doctor said that he detected 'something of interest' but wanted to run tests to be sure. Yusuke thought the doctor was stalling but he wasn't ready for the truth.

A week later, the doctor called them back to the office and broke the news. The biopsy results were in. Keiko was in the advanced stages of breast cancer. Yusuke got a funny feeling. It was like he separated from his body and was looking down at himself and Keiko and the doctor. The doctor was droning on about something; treatments or something like that. Radiation, chemotherapy, a mastectomy? What? They wanted to cut off her breast? Keiko refused to consider the idea. _But Mrs. Urameshi, we can reconstruct your breast after you cancer had been treated_, the doctor reassured her. She shook her head. Yusuke, now separated from his body, now watched his wife shake her head calmly but stubbornly at radiation, at chemotherapy, at any kind of treatment. He watched himself, frozen to his seat, his tongue frozen in his mouth, his heart seemingly frozen in his chest. He saw the tear frozen at the corner of his eye, threatening to fall. The doctor handed them some literature and asked that they at least think it over. He gave them the name of a specialist, a cancer doctor, oncologist was it?

It was no use. Keiko's mind was made up. The doctor had called Yusuke back to the office the next day and begged him to convince his wife to try some type of treatment_. Can you save her?_ he had asked_. Mr. Urameshi, she has had the cancer for a long time. The only way to save her now would be to remove her breast. But she won't let you_, he had said. _If we begin chemotherapy and radiation now, she may live for another two or three years, but without treatment she will die, Mr. Urameshi. How long?_ he heard himself ask in a shaky voice. _A few months, a year at the most_, the doctor had guessed. _But please, please, convince her to start some type of treatment. _

It was no use. She shook her head with that same polite stubbornness that he had seen her do to the doctor when he was separated from his body. He had screamed out _Why_? in desperation. _Because_, she had answered, _Yusuke, I'm going to die, no listen to me Yusuke,_ she had said when he tried to cover his ears_. I am going to die, and cutting off my breast won't change that. All that medicine and radiation will only make my hair fall out and make me sick. I am going to die, Yusuke, I have accepted it and you must accept it too,_ she had told him.

So he had to watch her die. He had to watch her get sicker and sicker, weaker and weaker. _When will we tell Kohai? _he had asked. _Not yet, _she had said. _What about the others? _he had asked. But then he realized that he didn't want to tell the others. He didn't want their sympathy. He knew it would be genuine, and they would mourn Keiko as he did, for they were all family. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wasn't ready to share his despair with anyone. Except maybe Kurama. Kurama was the only one who would understand. The same thing had happened to him. Shizuru's inability to give up cigarettes was her undoing. Before she died, Keiko would go their house (she refused to go to a hospital or hospice) and they would talk for hours. No one knew what they were talking about.

He remembered how Kurama was the first one he broke the news too. He remembered what Kurama had asked him after he told him that Keiko, his love, his girl, was dying. _Are you OK?_ Kurama had asked. Yusuke remembered how angry he was at that statement. _How can you ask me that? _Yusuke had demanded. _I'm not the one who is dying!_

_I am aware of that Yusuke, _Kurama had replied calmly. _But when someone you care for dies, it feels like a piece of you dies with them. I simply wanted to know how you were holding up. I know you have to be strong for Keiko and Kohai. But I am here for you._ Yusuke, angry, had shaken Kurama's gentle hand off and stormed away.

Two days later they broke the news to Kohai, but he already knew. _How did you know?_ Yusuke had asked their son. _Because, _Yusuke Jr. had answered. _I heard you and mom talking about cancer one night and I didn't know what it meant. So I asked uncle Kurama, he knows everything. And he told me what it was and said that it was what made auntie Shizuru die. He asked me why I was asking and I told him that I heard you and mom talking about it. _

_What did he say then?_ Yusuke had asked.

_He asked me if I was OK. And he told me that he was here for me if I needed him._

Yusuke had been angry at Kurama. He confronted Kurama about his conversation with their son. Kurama had pointed out that he did not tell Kohai that his mother had cancer, because there is no way he could have known. He had been at the temple for a long time with Gina, helping her cope with the death of her mother. He said that Kohai had asked him a question and he had answered it. Yusuke knew he was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. He told Kurama to mind his own damn business. For a fraction of a millisecond, he thought he saw some kind of emotion in Kurama's eyes, but then it was gone. He was too angry to puzzle over what it was.

When they broke the news to the others, they reacted as could be expected. Kuwabara went into shock, silent tears falling down his face. He had just lost his sister to cancer, and now he was going to lose his sister in law as well? Hiei had remained quiet with a sullen expression. Over these years he had grown used to having a family and the recent loss of his mate's sister hit Kuwabara hard, as Kurama had predicted. He offered what comfort he could, but was still awkward in such situations.

Yusuke remembered that Kurama was the only one who had asked about him. Everyone made a big fuss over Keiko, understandably. Yusuke had felt guilty at appreciating that through all of this, someone actually wanted to know how he was doing. Keiko had asked about Kurama. Yusuke had shrugged. Keiko had said that he should talk to Kurama, and make amends, because Kurama could be there for him as no one else could. Yusuke had tried to shush her of such talk, but she had said to him _Yusuke, I mean it. Make up with Kurama. Promise me._

So he had promised. But he hadn't fulfilled that promise yet. The next three months were a haze as Keiko's life journey came to an end. Kurama would stop by periodically, to check on all of them. When he left, he would always tell Yusuke to let him know if he needed anything and Yusuke would always respond with a curt nod. Then one day, Yusuke had walked into the hospice to discover that Kurama was already there. When Yusuke arrived, Kurama had bid Keiko goodbye and some sort of look had passed between them. When Kurama left, Yusuke had asked her what that look was all about and Keiko had said that it wasn't important at the moment. She had asked him if he had reconciled with Kurama yet and Yusuke looked away, like he always did when he didn't want to admit something. She had said, _Remember Yusuke, you promised, _before slipping off into sleep. She slept for nine hours, exactly. Yusuke had remembered that she had insisted that Kohai not come that day, that he needed time away from this place. He remembered that when she had woke up, exactly nine hours later; she had taken his hand and stroked it. He had been dozing in the chair beside her and had awakened to her touch. He remembered her saying _Yusuke, it's time for me to go._ He remembered that funny feeling again where he separated from his body and watched himself shaking his head vigorously. He heard beg her to hang on, just a little while longer, not yet. But she had shaken her head in that polite, firm way of hers and said it was time to go. Her last words were _Yusuke take care of Kohai, and remember…_ she closed her eyes.

_Keiko? Keiko? Remember what?_

No reply. Keiko was gone.

He saw himself kneeling over her lifeless body, stroking her hair and weeping, but not really weeping. He had yet to shed a tear. The tears would come, but refuse to fall. They just sat there, collecting at his eyes but going nowhere.

He watched himself head to Kuwabara's where Kohai and the others had gathered. He heard himself break the news. Gina had burst into tears and run to her father for comfort; Kanoli had done the same. Kohai had walked over to his father and stood there, inches apart, facing him. Kohai had been preparing himself for this moment. He reached out and gathered his father into his arms. Yusuke watched himself hugging his son; he saw his son's silent tears falling down his face. He reached out and tried to rub one, but found that he could not. Since he was separated from his body he could see everyone's expression. Kuwabara looked stricken as he rubbed his daughters back. Hiei showed quiet remorse and he stroked his daughter's hair. Kurama was wearing some unusual expression. What was it? Gina was curled up in his lap, weeping. He returned his gaze to his body and his son.

He watched himself go through the mourning; he hadn't returned to his body yet. He saw the blank expression he wore at the wake, at the memorial, all through the formalities. He watched himself sleep at night, well not really sleep. More like drift into and unconscious state for a few hours. He saw himself wake up every morning with the same expression, hoping it had been a dream and then the realization that it had not. He finally, finally returned to his body at the worst possible moment: the moment of truth. He returned at the moment that they had laid his wife to rest. He remembered staggering over the sudden return to his body and the rush of emotion. He remembered that someone had caught him; a pair of strong, but gentle arms, Kurama. He remembered trying to shake off Kurama's firm hold but to no avail. So he let himself be held, supported by his friend. He still had not made amends. He promised that he would but when he went to, Kurama was gone. He had gone to the temple again, this time alone. Gina had stayed with Kuwabara and Hiei. He had been gone for six months, and Yusuke was waiting for him to return so he could keep his promise to Keiko.

But Kurama was already back. He was leaning on one of the winding branches of the Japanese maple that he always leaned on when he came to watch Yusuke.

**So Kurama's back? Will Yusuke keep his promise to Keiko and make amends? And what has Kurama been doing all this time? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues.**

**This first chapter is stream of consciousness. Yusuke is thinking, remembering. So I put the conversation in italics. Don't worry; there will be plenty of conversation. **

**Read and review!**


	2. The Secret

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Yusuke visits Keiko's grave. He flashes back to their life together, her death, and how he handled the situation, rejecting the one person who could truly understand and offer comfort-Kurama. Keiko makes him promise to make amends, but after the funeral Kurama disappears.**

_**In chapter one you read Yusuke's story. Now here is Kurama's. My last stream of consciousness chapter. Next ones will be present tense.**_

Kurama leaned on the tree, watching his friend. Yusuke came here every day. He knew that because he came here often enough to visit Shizuru, and he usually saw Yusuke here. But he always made sure Yusuke didn't see him. He could sense Yusuke's turmoil over him, and wanted him hold off until Yusuke was actively seeking his presence before revealing himself.

He commuted back and forth from the temple several times a week to come here. He hadn't taken Gina this time. Gina needed the benefit of being around children her own age, such as Kohai and Kanoli. They had it easier than their parents growing up; they didn't have to hide their abilities and were not considered outcasts.

He came here for two reasons. One was to visit Shizuru. Shizuru had passed a few months before Keiko and Yusuke found out about Keiko's cancer. They had had many years together, but he could never convince her to give up her habit of smoking. She would quit for a month or two, even a year when they planned Gina's birth but she would always go back. Shizuru was smart with a sharp wit, but also as stubborn as they came. By the time they found out, the doctor said that there was nothing they could do, short of giving her something to ease her suffering. Lung cancer, they said, had the highest mortality rate and her advanced stages made any kind of treatment futile. He watched her face as they delivered the news, three months to live, six if she was lucky. Lucky, is that what they called it? She had been expecting this. She knew this would be her fate. He had admired her courage; having been delivered a death sentence. He watched as she wasted away; growing thinner and thinner, her body becoming almost a skeleton. He watched as it hurt her to move, to talk, and even to breathe. The pain killers that the doctors prescribed did nothing to ease her suffering. He, being a specialist in makai plants, eased her pain with extracts of his own. She dressed in layers of clothing, so as to hide her frail body, but could not hide her gaunt face, or her bony hands. She permitted no visitors other than Kurama those last three weeks; and occasionally Gina, but only under dim light. Keiko had stopped visiting. Whatever they had talked about had already been settled. There was nothing more to say. Kurama had asked her what they talked about during those long sessions and now debated over whether he was surprised at her answer or not.

_Keiko and I had the same conversation that we had all those years ago. She asked me the same question I asked you._

_And you said? _Kurama had asked.

_I answered the question honestly, _she had replied.

At the time, he had been surprised. Shizuru wasn't one to get involved in matters such as that, especially it being such a sensitive subject. She normally would have said something like _it's not my place to say, go ask him yourself._ Kurama was surprised, but not upset. He was prepared to take the secret to his grave, if need be, but now that it was out then fate must have meant it that way. _How did she react? _Kurama had asked.

_As I expected her to. She knew the answer already, but hearing it spoken did have an effect on her._

_Was she upset? _Kurama had asked.

_She was, for a while; a totally human reaction. She loves Yusuke, you know. But witnessing what is happening to me is having an effect on her. She realizes that it will happen to her too._

_Surely it will not happen as it has happened to you? _Kurama hated cancer, and he couldn't stand to see Shizuru's life dwindling away to nothing.

Shizuru was silent, with that look on her face. He knew what that meant. She had foreseen something, but didn't want to share it. But Kurama had to know.

_What have you foreseen? Please tell me._

Shizuru sighed. _It will happen to her. We are human, and this dreaded disease strikes many humans. It will not be as mine, but cancer will claim her all the same. But Kurama, Yusuke is not as strong as you are. Their relationship is different. He really loves…_

_Shizuru I do love you, _Kurama hastened to assure her.

_I know that fox. But you know what I mean. Our love is different. He will have a hard time. You will have to help him. He may reject your help but he will appreciate it, even if he doesn't admit it. _

Kurama had walked over to a window and opened the curtain. The sunlight had hurt his eyes, Shizuru didn't like much light. _I see,_ was all he could manage.

_She wants to talk to you._

Kurama stiffened. The idea of facing Keiko did not appeal to him. He didn't think she would understand. He had trouble enough coping with Shizuru's eminent death, he didn't want to be confronted with Keiko's questions and accusations. After all, he had not planned on pursuing the issue. _What would I say to her? _he had asked.

_Just tell her the truth._

The truth. He had admitted the truth long ago, to himself. Then, he admitted the truth to one other person: Shizuru. He didn't know why he had told her; he had no intention on telling anyone. But one day during one of their lengthy conversations she had asked him; and to his surprise, he had told her. Out of respect for her, he had admitted the truth.

The truth was that Kurama was in love with Yusuke. From the moment he saw him there was an attraction. He admired his cocky stance and his big brown eyes. Before he knew it, he was spilling his life story out to him, about how he came to live in human world, about Hiei and Goki, about his mother. He even granted him the rare privilege of meeting her. Each time they met, Yusuke's impression stayed with Kurama a little longer. Kurama had shaken it off. He was a just a boy, an infant compared to him. He had not the life experiences of Kurama, had not seen what he had seen, had not done what he had done. He was too innocent. Unspoiled, uncorrupted. It was an infatuation, a passing fancy; nothing more. And then Yusuke had to go and risk his life like that; asking the mirror to spare Kurama and take him instead so he could be with his mother. _Why?_ Kurama had demanded. _Why would you do such a thing?_ _Because,_ Yusuke had answered, _I have seen what it is like for a mother to lose her son, and it is pointless to save her and then you die. _The mirror had deemed Yusuke worthy of life and had spared them both. After reuniting with his newly cured mother, Kurama had gone home and replayed the night's events. Never before, in all his 1000+ years, had he met someone who was willing to risk their life for his happiness. So he admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to develop feelings for the boy. Then came the Maze Castle incident, and the opportunity presented himself to fight along beside Yusuke. He had not seen Yusuke since the mirror incident, which was months previous. He surprised himself by volunteering to help Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Koenma agreed and sent Hiei along, begrudgingly though be it.

And then there was the dark tournament, which was sort of a reckoning for him. Yusuke had risked their place in the tournament to save Kurama, and Kurama had witnessed Yusuke's despair at the thought of losing him when he fought Karasu. Could Yusuke be developing feelings for him too? Did he dare to hope? Perhaps. But he fell for Yusuke and had his hopes dashed at almost the same moment, as Yusuke admitted to Toguro that he was in love with Keiko, and planned to spend his life with her. Kurama, a master thief of all things precious, had allowed his heart to be stolen by someone who might never even realize that he had stolen it; but he couldn't ask for it back.

So he endured. He endured witnessing Yusuke's second death, and him returning as a demon. He endured watching him fight Yomi and reach the peak of his power at the demon tournament, and had even sided with Yusuke against his former friend. After the tournament, Yomi had told Kurama that he realized what Kurama's motivations for betraying him were and that if it were a thousand years ago he might be jealous. Kurama asked Yomi to clarify, but he simply smiled that little smile of his and bid Kurama farewell.

Worst of all, he had witnessed Yusuke's return to the ningenkai. They had all been on the beach, enjoying the weather when Yusuke seemed to appear out of nowhere. A rush of the familiar emotion that he always experienced washed over him when he saw Yusuke, this time stronger than ever. But Yusuke had not returned for him. He hadn't even noticed him. As he and Keiko embraced; Kurama forced himself to watch his secret dreams crushed. He turned away, admitting defeat, and preparing to collect all his feelings and lock them away forever when someone interrupted the process.

_You seem deep in thought._

He, only occasionally being surprised, whirled around to confront the person who had interrupted. He saw Shizuru standing there.

_Oh yes, I was. _He struggled to collect himself, hoping that his face was displaying his usual mask of no emotion, while he struggled to tuck them away in his mind. She watched him, she saw behind the mask, saw him struggling desperately to contain his emotions, and said nothing more. After a few minutes, Yusuke finally seemed to notice them.

_Kurama! What are you doing over there? Come here, fox boy! _Fox boy, his little term of endearment for Kurama. Kurama usually would not have tolerated such familiarity but had allowed Yusuke the privilege. Unbeknownst to him, Shizuru saw his emotions. His facial expression had not changed, but she saw him panic, urgently wishing himself elsewhere. She saw him acknowledge that he could not escape, and witnessed him march slowly forward, as if going to his execution. She fell in step beside him, offering silent support. She watched him offer Yusuke a stiff hug, not born from his usual policy of keeping everyone at a distance, but in an attempt to protect himself. Afterward, when everyone gathered at the temple for a celebration, she witnessed him sneak off from the festivities to be alone and collect his thoughts. She watched him on the porch, staring up at the moon, letting the breeze caress his fiery locks.

She stepped beside him and lit a cigarette. The stood together, deep in thought, each thinking of something that they could not have. Kurama acknowledged her at last.

_Not enjoying the party?_ he had asked.

_No more than you,_ she observed.

Kurama didn't confirm or deny the statement. An awkward silence ensued. Kurama broke the ice by bringing up a completely random topic. They talked for what seemed like hours, about everything and nothing in particular. Long after everyone had went to bed, they were up talking.

When they returned to the city, an impromptu meeting at a coffee shop led them to talk some more. As always, they talked about everything and nothing. He walked her home. They ordered dinner. They watched a movie. They did the same the next weekend, and the next, and the next. The gang was sure that they were a couple, but they assured everyone that they were not. Kuwabara pulled Kurama aside and asked him what his intentions with his sister were and Kurama assured him that they were just friends and if that changed then he would let Kuwabara know. Then it happened.

They had all been invited to Keiko's one evening, but they had no idea why. At least that's what Kurama told himself. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen. He was right. Yusuke and Keiko wished to announce their engagement. He was trapped. He forced himself to smile, to offer his congratulations. He stayed and toasted the happy couple's upcoming nuptials. He stayed for as long as he could stand it. Then he excused himself, offering congratulations once again and left. He was angry. Not angry at Yusuke of course. He was angry at himself for not controlling his emotions better, for cowering away. He could deal with this. He vowed that when he faced the others again, he would be over this little emotional spate. He took too long. Several weeks later, Yusuke confronted him about why he had been avoiding them lately. Kurama gave a rehearsed answer of having been busy. _Bullshit,_ Yusuke had insisted. _What the hell is up with you? Are you having problems with Shizuru or something?_ Kurama saw his escape.

_Yusuke, it's complicated. I would rather not discuss it._ Yusuke observed him through narrowed eyes. He then informed Kurama of his wedding in a week and advised him that he had better be there.

Kurama ventured out to his favorite coffee shop and waited for Shizuru to show up.

_I recieved a most unexpected visitor today, _she said as she sat down. _Yusuke came to visit me and told me that whatever we were fighting about, we had better get the hell over it and make up because he didn't want any drama at his wedding next week. _

_He more or less told me the same thing. I have told him again and again that we are not a couple._

_Well, they aren't buying it._

_It's not like we are selling them false goods, _he replied.

_No, but he's concerned about you, as am I. I want to ask you a question fox._

Kurama just raised his eyebrow and waited.

_Do you have feelings for him?_

Kurama was silent for a moment. He pondered over why she would ask such a question. _What makes you ask me that?_

_Because, _she had replied, _I've been watching you. I saw how you reacted when he came back. I see how you react when he is with Keiko, and I saw how you reacted when he announced his engagement that night._

_And how was that? _he had asked.

_Distant, withdrawn, like you were wishing yourself elsewhere. _Kurama was irritated and let his irritation be known. He didn't discuss such personal matters with anyone, and her prying into such a raw emotion was not comfortable.

_Your attitude only confirms my suspicions. _

_Which are?_

_That you are in love with him._

Kurama flinched, and then berated himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he not vowed to show no emotion?

_So you are, _she said, not accusingly, but merely for confirmation.

_Why is it so important that you know? _An outright denial was pointless as was a rebuke for her nosiness.

_Because, _she had answered _I care for you._

He studied her, searching her face for some hidden meaning but her face remained as blank as ever.

_Kurama, I want to tell you a story. _She told him a story about a girl who fell in love with a man at a contest. The man was rich and handsome and the girl was young and naïve. The man and the girl had two impromptu meetings before he invited her to dinner. The girl didn't want her friends to know where she was going so she snuck out of her room that night to meet him. She had the most wonderful night in her life that night. They had dinner, they talked; he took her to his private yacht. They listened to music, danced, drank champagne and then they made love. The girl was a virgin, but she willingly gave herself to this man, and it was the most beautiful experience that she had ever had. But it lasted only one night. The next day she found out the truth about the man. He was a gangster, and a criminal. He made his fortune in the worst way possible and he was the reason why her friends were suffering. She knew she should hate him, but she found that she could not. She loved him, even though he was a monster. After that day he went away and she never saw him again; but she still thought of him all the time, dreaming about what could have been; wishing she could see him again, just once. But he was dead, long dead and the girl knew she would never love another like she loved him.

Kurama had thought about what she said, trying to decipher the meaning and apply it to his own situation. _Is this a true story?_ He had asked

_Yes. Oh and I left out three important details. The girl's name is Shizuru, the man's name is Sakyo and the contest was actually called the Dark Tournament._

Kurama took a moment to digest this information. So that's what she meant. She knew what he was going through; she knew what it was to have your heart's desire taken from you. But she had learned to live with it.

_Kurama, I can never be what Yusuke is to you and you can never be what Sakyo was to me. But I think we can offer each other something._

_And what would that be? _he had asked her.

_Companionship. A special friendship where we can be there for each other. I know you are hurting Kurama, as am I. But you don't have to suffer alone._

The thought of suffering alone did not appeal to him as it once would have. If she could love a man like Sakyo, then she could understand him and not be judgmental about his past. So he accepted her offer. They became a couple, of sorts. They officially announced their relationship after Kurama had a private discussion with Kuwabara, as he promised he would. He thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. It seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to him. They even grew to love each other. Not a romantic love, like Yusuke and Keiko but a different kind of love, the way you might love your best friend. As two mature adults they enjoyed a sex life, and even planned and had a child. Kurama had brought up the issue from time to time but Shizuru had always said she wasn't the mothering type. _Nonsense,_ Kurama had admonished gently. _You were a mother to Kuwabara. _She couldn't argue with that. After Yusuke and Keiko had Kohai and Kuwabara and Hiei had a surrogate give birth to Kuwabara's natural child she finally relented. They had planned every aspect of having a child, from conception to birth. But they couldn't decide on a name. They tossed around names, both boy and girl but couldn't decide. When the sonogram confirmed that they would be having a daughter their task became easier, but only slightly. Their daughter's name and wondering if the baby would have Kurama's exotic features or Shizuru's wholesome looks occupied the latter part of the pregnancy. When she was born, all were surprised. She had neither Shizuru's soft brown mane nor Kurama's fiery locks. Her hair was silver, and her eyes a soft gold. She was Youko incarnate, something to remind Kurama of his demon identity. They named her Gina, which translates to 'silvery' to describe her hair.

Luckily, she did not possess Youko's icy disposition. She was warm and friendly, kind and gentle hearted. She had inherited her father's ability to manipulate plants; discovered by accident and her mother's gift as a psychic. Losing her mother had been extremely difficult on her, and then to turn around and lose her aunt was just as hard.

He pushed all these thoughts from his mind and his thoughts returned to Yusuke. When Yusuke had broken the news to him he was prepared, having already been informed of this from Shizuru and then Kohai. Shizuru also warned of Yusuke's rejection, which had happened after Kurama asked after Yusuke. He continued to support them but Yusuke once again became angry with Kurama after he found out about his conversation with Kohai. This time Yusuke had hurt him, but he understood his anger and allowed himself to be blamed for that incident.

When he finally visited Keiko she had asked him did he love Yusuke and he said yes. She confessed that she always suspected it. He asked her how, and she said that his body language had given it away and a woman's intuition. She told him that she knew Yusuke was angry, but he wasn't really angry at him. She said that eventually he would come to realize this and make amends, but she probably would be long gone when that happened. She asked him to take care of Yusuke and handed him something, telling her not to give it to him until he felt Yusuke was ready for it. She thanked him for coming to see her and he thanked her for understanding. She died that night.

When Yusuke came to break the news, Kurama noticed that he seemed rather odd. His body looked empty, almost unoccupied. It was then that he saw his soul had separated from his body to better deal with what was happening. At the gravesite, he witnessed his soul returning to his body and held Yusuke as his body and mind adjusted to the shock of reconnection. At first, Yusuke had resisted but he relented, allowing Kurama to hold him. After the funeral, Kurama was torn. He wanted to be alone but he wanted to be near Yusuke at the same time. He settled for both. He stayed at the temple but came down frequently. He saw Yusuke on his first visit back to the city. He was just standing there, staring down at the grave, his eyes full of unshed tears. To the best of his knowledge, Yusuke had not cried at all, it was if he were waiting for something. Something that would allow him to cry.

"Kurama?"

Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts to see Yusuke standing before him, a sad, tired look in his eyes.

"Yusuke."

"Where've you been?"

"I-"

Instead of waiting for Kurama's answer, he fell into Kurama's arms, hugging him tight. Kurama wrapped his strong but gentle arms around his beloved.

**Can Kurama offer comfort to Yusuke? Is Yusuke ready to be comforted? Find out as **_**The Letter **_**continues!**

**A/N: Thank you for supporting me in this. I can only hope this chapter, and others to come are as good as the first one. I can't promise they will be as long. Unlike other authors, I do not build up a 'buffer'. When the mood strikes me, I write. Then I edit and post. I'm on vacation this week, lucky for you!**

**Review for me!**


	3. Making Amends

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**We get a glimpse at Kurama's past. Kurama is in love with Yusuke and Shizuru is still in love with Sakyo. Neither can have their heart's desire so they decide to become 'companions': a relationship not built on romance but friendship and honesty. After many years together and a beautiful daughter Shizuru loses her battle to lung cancer. Kurama has a talk with Keiko. He promises to take care of Yusuke, and she gives him something to keep for Yusuke until he is ready. **

"I've been waiting for you to come back," Yusuke said, his voice muffled from his face being buried in Kurama's chest.

"Well, I'm here Yusuke. For you."

"Thank you," was all he could manage.

"Yusuke, I'm going to ask you a question. The last time I asked you this, you got very angry with me. But I will ask again. Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry Kurama. I wasn't angry at you. I was just…just…" the cascade of tears cut him off. Tears that had been waiting for two years to fall, ever since he found out his wife had cancer. Tears that had built up, waiting for the right moment to release. That moment was now. Kurama secured one arm around Yusuke's back and with the other hand stroked his hair, slowly rocking back and forth. Kurama closed his eyes and listened to Yusuke's sobs. Yusuke was comforted by Kurama's touch and the sound of his slow but steady heartbeat as he released his frustration and sadness. They stood there, long after Yusuke had stopped crying, Kurama still rocking and stroking, Yusuke still listening to Kurama's heartbeat. After what seemed like a peaceful eternity Yusuke lifted his head up and gazed his tearstained face at Kurama.

"Sorry about this man," Yusuke said, sniffling loudly, making it obvious that he needed to blow his nose.

"It's quite alright Yusuke," Kurama answered, looking down at his tear soaked shirt and jacket. The soft breeze cooled his exposed chest, which was not covered by Yusuke's warm head anymore. Kurama led Yusuke out of the memorial park and to his car. Once inside, he handed a Yusuke a handkerchief.

"So where're we going?" Yusuke asked as Kurama started the car and drove off.

"Well, first to my house so I can get a new shirt and then to wherever you wish, Yusuke."

They rode in silence, each to his own thoughts. When they reached Kurama's house, Kurama excused himself and left Yusuke in the living room.

Yusuke looked around. He hadn't been here in over a year. He saw pictures and trinkets. On the mantle, he saw Shizuru's picture in a silver frame with two candles on either side of it. Feeling a little awkward, he headed for the couch. There was a family photo album on the table. He flipped through the album to reveal pictures of all of them; Kurama's family, Kuwabara and Hiei's family, and Yusuke with Keiko and Kohai. There was even a picture with the nine of them together. Yusuke remembered with a smile how long it took Kuwabara and Keiko to organize that portrait.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurama asked, coming into the room with a fresh shirt on.

"Oh, just this pic," Yusuke answered. "And remembering how Keiko and Kuwabara made such a fuss over it."

"Yes, a group portrait was very important to them," Kurama confirmed. "But worth it, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Yusuke's cell phone rang. "Ah…it's the kid. Hey Kohai…no, not at home…just out…are you OK? Go by granny and grampy's (Keiko's parents) and make sure they're OK, and I'll see you home later." He closed his cell phone.

As Kurama watched, he wondered why Yusuke didn't tell Kohai where he was. Kurama watched Yusuke thinking. He looked like he was waiting for Kurama to ask him what he was thinking. Kurama obliged.

"Yusuke, is there something on your mind that you wish to talk about?"

Yusuke looked relieved. "Yeah. First off, I'm sorry Kurama about going off on you when you asked if I was ok, and about Kohai. I don't know, it was just…I was so…pissed and took it out on you. It was stupid and…"

Kurama tuned out Yusuke momentarily. He wanted to interrupt him, to tell him that it was ok, he didn't need to apologize. He wanted to tell him that all that mattered is that they were talking again, but he knew Yusuke needed to express himself. He tuned back in when he heard Keiko's name.

"…and Keiko made me promise to make amends, she said you were the only person who could help me."

Kurama's heart sank. Is that the only reason he was apologizing? Because Keiko told him to? Kurama hastened to reassure himself that it didn't matter, but it did. He wanted Yusuke to come to him willingly, and not because someone else told him to.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Me and the kid gotta fix dinner. Then its homework and free time and to bed at nine."

Kurama raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You stick to such a structured schedule? I am surprised."

Yusuke laughed. He _laughed_. He hadn't had anything to laugh at in over a year. "Yeah, well…" he ran his hand through his jet black hair. "…you know, trying to be responsible and all. Keiko set that schedule and made us stick to it even when she was…" he trailed off. "When I was his age I didn't have that and look what happened to me. Don't want history to repeat itself."

"Yusuke, there is nothing wrong with the way you turned out. Many people in your situation ventured down the wrong path. They ended up in prison or worse."

Yusuke thought on that a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you always are so nothing new there."

Kurama smiled. "No, I'm not always right, but thank you anyway."

Yusuke stood up. "Well, I gotta go, but can we…you know…talk or something tomorrow?"

"Sure, Yusuke. What time?"

"Well, haveta get the kid to school, and go see Keiko's parents and then go see…" he trailed off. "So how about eleven?"

"That's fine. Where?"

"I don't know. Here, I guess."

"I will see you at eleven tomorrow, then."

"Ok. Thanks." Yusuke made a move to hug Kurama, then changed his mind three times in five seconds before walking out of the house.

Kurama sank down on the couch. He could still feel the warmth of Yusuke's tight embrace from the park earlier. He could still smell his scent and feel Yusuke's hot tears spilling on his chest. The kitsune in him, although cold and ruthless, was protective over what was his own, and he was already starting to consider Yusuke as _his_. He wanted to be the one, the _only_ one that Yusuke ran to for comfort. He knew it was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. After all, both Keiko and Shizuru had entrusted Yusuke to his care. He thought back to his reaction when Yusuke revealed his motivations for apologizing. He gently berated himself for such a reaction. Yusuke was struggling with many emotions and anger and guilt were competing for who would get the biggest share. Most of Yusuke's anger had been exhausted and now guilt was taking over. He wanted Yusuke to overcome his guilt and Kurama was not sure if he could or should try to help him with that.

As Yusuke walked home, he thought on the situation with Kurama. He didn't realize how glad he would be to have Kurama back, but it was more than that. He had basically just fallen into the man's arms and broke down into tears. He doesn't remember ever doing that before. Sure, he had shed a few tears now and then but it was nothing like what just happened. And the way Kurama held him was different from the way Keiko did. Keiko was gentle and comforting but Kurama was too; but there was something else…what was it?

Yusuke shook his head. He wasn't good at this. And why was he comparing Keiko to Kurama anyway? Keiko had been his wife, the love of his life, perfect in every way. There would never be another Keiko. And he had kept his promise to Keiko; he had apologized to Kurama. He could tell her tomorrow.

When he reached his house-their house, Kohai was waiting for him.

"Hey son," Yusuke greeted.

"Dad," Kohai greeted back. "I've already got the rice on." He indicated the rice cooker. "And we didn't have any fish so I was going to run and get some-"

Yusuke held up his hand, staying his son's suggestion. Kohai may have been named after Yusuke, but he was Keiko incarnate. He had his rugged good looks but had his mother's personality, organizational skills, and thank God, her smarts. Not that Yusuke was dumb or anything. And Kohai was always polite and respectful to adults, and other kids for that matter. Yusuke smiled proudly at his son behind his back. Keiko had done a good job instilling manners and good habits in the boy. Yusuke had given him street smarts and self defense, and taught him how read body signs to judge a person's character and determine if they were trying to 'screw you over or not'. Like Keiko, Kohai never used such language.

"I'm sure we've got something here," Yusuke said, looking through the cabinets.

While thinking about his son, Yusuke wondered what it would have been like to raise a son like he was at that age. He shuddered to think how that would have turned out. He realized later, with Keiko's help, how unfair he had been to his mom at times. His mom was fourteen when she had him, and had NO help. He thought back to himself at fourteen. What if someone had dumped a kid off on him at that age? She did the best she could. She taught him some stuff, which she had passed on to her grandson when he went to visit. Like how to hustle someone on the street or at the tracks, which had come in handy when Yusuke was a child, as they were frequently short on cash. Of course, Kohai only exercised those skills when he went to visit Atsuko.

They managed to scrape together a decent meal with what they had at the house. Yusuke would have to remember to go to the market tomorrow.

"So," Yusuke asked his son as they ate. "How are granny and grampy?"

"They are well," Kohai answered. "They asked about you."

"Really," Yusuke said. "What did they say?"

"Just asked how you were…you know, Dad…getting along." It was a well known fact that Yusuke was having a hard time with Keiko's death.

"What did you tell them?" Yusuke asked.

"I told them that you were the same. But you seem better today, since you came back." Kohai observed.

"Hmmmm," Yusuke thought. The only thing that was different about today is that he had been reunited with Kurama. He supposed that would have to be it.

"Guess who I saw today?" Yusuke asked his son, not sure of whether or not he was ready to share it with him, but figuring honesty was the best policy.

"Uncle Kurama," Kohai answered.

Yusuke dropped his chopsticks. "How did you know that?" he asked his son.

"Because," he answered. "I was going to visit mom and I saw you and him leaving together," he replied.

A strange feeling overcame Yusuke, he couldn't explain it. It was almost as if he got caught doing something he shouldn't have. He noticed Kohai looking at him curiously.

"Dad? You ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Why didn't you stop us and say hello?"

Kohai shrugged. "Don't know, just figured I would catch up with you later."

Yusuke was distracted. If he hadn't been, he would have noticed that his son shrugged. Kohai never shrugged, unless he was only revealing part of a story. The truth was that Kohai had seen the whole episode, his father crying and Kurama holding him, and he didn't want to disturb them, because his father had never cried over his mom and he needed to let it out. He had also seen Kurama there many times before, visiting his auntie Shizuru, and sometimes just watching his father, like he was protecting him or something. He remembered something his father had once told him. 'Don't let the fox fool you. He's nice and all but don't piss him off. He's the only one on the team I never fought and tell you the truth I never wanted to.' He didn't interrupt because he knew his father was safe with Kurama. He smiled at that.

"What're you smiling at?" Yusuke asked, peering at his son.

"I'm just glad uncle Kurama's back," Kohai answered. "Are you still mad at him?"

"What?" Yusuke said, nearly dropping his cup. "Who said I was mad at him?"

"Well, when I told you what uncle Kurama said about cancer I know you went and yelled at him," Kohai said.

Yusuke felt exposed, embarrassed, and slightly indignant. "Who told you that?" he demanded, in a tone more sharp than he had meant.

"Gina did."

_Shit!_ The little fox had heard them arguing too? Why did he have to be such an asshole sometimes? Damnit, now he was going to have to make good with her too. The little fox was sweet enough but had inherited Shizuru's take-no-bullshit personality. Kohai interrupted his thoughts.

"Dad?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you told him you were sorry," his son stated plainly but respectfully, as he had been taught to do by his father. 'If you got something to say just say it, but don't be an ass about it.' Yusuke had told him.

Yusuke paused to remind himself of this before he replied; as he felt himself getting defensive. "Yes I did."

"I'm glad, 'cause Gina said she wasn't going to talk to me until you did."

"Shit, really? My bad, son. If I knew that..." _he would have apologized sooner?_ Not likely. He probably would have said something like 'mind your business little fox,' and that would _not_ have gone over well with the big fox. Kids. Such stubborn, irrational creatures.

"Dad, I want to ask you something and it might make you upset," Kohai warned, knowing that he couldn't back down now.

Yusuke was glad that his son had prepared him for the question. His reaction may not have been so calm otherwise. "What is it?"

"Did you apologize because mom told you to?"

Yusuke took a long time to answer. After he got out of defensive mode he thought about his answer. Yes, it is true; Keiko did make him promise to make amends. But he knew he was going to apologize anyway. When he apologized, he did it for his own reasons, but he wondered if Kurama knew that? It wouldn't be a genuine apology otherwise.

"Yes and no." He looked at his son's raised eyebrow and knew he would have to explain more. "Your mom did make me promise but I was going to anyway, and I wasn't thinking about her when I did. No, wait…I didn't mean that…" he stammered, trying to find the right words to correct his insensitive statement.

"Dad, it's ok. I know what you meant. I just wanted to make sure. Forgive me for overreaching." The boy spoke with such gravity sometimes, like an old person. You would never know that he was just twelve.

"Naw son, I told you to say what you gotta say. It's even more important now, since it's just us."

"Yes, dad. I promise."

"Good. Now let's do these dishes and then go visit the foxes. I better make good with that little one or she's gonna bite my head off next time she sees me."

Kurama had just finished checking Gina's homework when he heard the doorbell. "Yusuke, Kohai. What a pleasant surprise," he said as he opened the door. "Gina, we have visitors. Come and greet them."

Gina walked to the door and stared angrily at Yusuke, her manners keeping her from saying what she so truly wanted to say. But even the best of children forget their manners from time to time.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her golden eyes ablaze.

"Gina," Kurama admonished in a calm but stern tone. "You are being very rude. Yusuke is an adult, and your uncle, and you will not speak to him in such a manner."

"Yes father," she mumbled. Gina was a daddy's girl if there ever was one, but she knew when she had displeased him, and it was time to back off. "Sorry," she managed to Yusuke, struggling desperately to remove all traces of defiance from her tone.

"It's ok, little fox. Would you go for a walk with me?" He asked, looking to Kurama for approval. He gave a short nod.

The eight year old foxling thought on this. "Well…ok," she decided.

As they walked out of her father's sight, she resumed her defiant stance, crossing her arms and walking stiffly. It would have been comical but Yusuke didn't dare laugh.

"Look, little fox. I'm sorry about yelling at your dad," Yusuke started.

"Why?" she demanded, her arms still crossed.

"Because, I was upset about Auntie Keiko. I know that's not an excuse, but I do dumb stuff sometimes," he stopped in front of her, kneeling down to come face to face with her.

Her face softened-slightly. "Did you tell him you're sorry?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Twice. I saw him in the park where your mom and auntie Keiko are resting." The mention of her mother bought back a memory. A sad memory, a painful one that was healing, but still tender to touch. Tears gathered in her golden eyes. Yusuke picked her up.

"It's ok, little fox." He rocked her gently as she cried, just as Kurama had done for him earlier that day. After she finished she looked up at him and sniffed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Yusuke. I told Kohai that I wasn't going to talk to him until you said sorry. Uncle Kazuma said I was being stubborn, but I couldn't help it. My mommy was the same way."

"Yes, I know. You want to walk, little fox?"

"No. Can you carry me?" she asked in that sweet tone that she most often used when manipulating someone to her own ends.

"Sure thing." He thought on what she said while they walked back to Kurama's house. So Kurama had been hurt. Had he really been that much of a jerk?

Back at the house, Kurama and Kohai watched Yusuke and Gina walk off. "I wonder what upset her," Kurama mused, more to himself than Kohai.

"She's upset about my dad yelling at you," Kohai answered.

Kurama turned to face the boy with a look that Kohai had never seen before…surprise.

"Wow, Uncle Kurama. I've never seen you surprised before."

"It happens occasionally. Tell me, Kohai how does she know that your father and I had a disagreement?"

"She was here when it happened. She heard my dad yelling at you. She came to me and told me that she would not speak to me again until he apologized to you. She said it was my fault because I asked you about…" he found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

Kurama put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Kohai. Come and sit down." He led Kohai to the same couch where Yusuke had sat earlier.

"Let me apologize to you for the trouble I caused. Perhaps I should have handled the situation differently."

"No, it's not your fault. I just knew you would know…you seen to know everything…"

Kurama chuckled. "Did your father tell you that?"

"Yes. He talked about you a lot, more than Uncles Hiei and Kuwabara, and even more than Raizen, my ancestor," Kohai blurted out and then stopped with the instant realization that he may have said too much. He was after all, still a child, even if he was mature for his age.

"It's ok Kohai," Kurama reassured him. "It will be our little secret. You know you can talk to me about anything." As a parent and a realist, Kurama knew that Kohai needed a confidant that they trusted and could talk to if they were uncomfortable talking with Yusuke. Kurama would rather it be him, someone who was close and was familiar with his demon background than some outsider. The kitsune was once again showing its possessive streak.

"Thank you."

They sat on the couch in silence for a while. "So Gina was upset," he spoke up.

"Yes. I know I'm older but she can be pretty scary sometimes."

Kurama chuckled. "I am aware." With Shizuru as a mother and Kurama as a father it could only be expected.

Yusuke returned with the sleeping foxling on his shoulder. "Here's your little fox back, safe and sound. I think she had forgiven me."

Kurama reached for his daughter. "I'm glad. I'll take her to bed."

"No let me," Kohai insisted. "Second door on the left, right?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurama said, eyeing the boy. Was Kohai…no it couldn't be.

After Kohai left with Gina Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Look fox, about earlier. I want to make sure you knew why I was apologizing. It was because I wanted to. Keiko did make me promise but I knew I was being an ass and wanted to make up."

Kurama's heart soared. "Yusuke it's quite alright. I know things have been difficult as well. I must apologize for my insensitivity and perhaps interfering where I should not have."

Yusuke turned and looked at him, bewildered. "Huh? Whad'ya mean, fox? You did everything right. First off, when I told you about Keiko I wasn't ok, and you saw that. I was just being, I don't know, stupid or something. And no one else ever asked if I was ok. I mean, not that they should have, it wasn't about me but still…"

Kurama was feeling better and better. This was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Yusuke, putting someone else's concerns before your own is not stupid. And perhaps I shouldn't have spoken to Kohai…"

"No, no, no, that's cool too. I mean who better to turn to then you? Better it was you than somebody else. Thank you, Kurama. For being there for us when we needed you, even though I was being an ass."

For some reason, the 'thank you' rather than the apology felt better. This increased ten-fold when Yusuke once again, gathered him in a tight hug.

Kohai crept back upstairs, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

**Well, they've made amends, now what's next! Can Yusuke overcome his guilt? What is he guilty about? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues!**

**Note: The children are very important in this story. Children are very wise in their own way, and teach parents so much more than parents teach children. At least that's true for me, anyway. And any single/divorced/widowed parent knows that if your kids aren't happy with who you have chosen then they will let you know, and it probably won't be a happy relationship. Children are an excellent judge of character. I hope you like my portrayal of Kohai and Gina. **

**About Atsuko: I often think she is bashed too much. Of course, she's not up for mother of the year. But she was fourteen when she had him, and Yusuke was a challenge for even the best of parents. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know you are reading. Tell me what you think!**

**Love and Stuff,**

**NG714**


	4. The Phone

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Yusuke releases years of saved up tears on Kurama. Yusuke apologizes to Kurama, but is it for the right reasons? Kohai wants to be sure. He informs his father that Gina, the little fox won't speak to him because of his argument with Kurama. Yusuke makes good with the little fox and clarifies himself to Kurama.**

"Well the little fox and me are square again," Yusuke informed his son on their way home.

"I'm glad. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes," Kohai commented. "She was trying to get Kanoli to join her rebellion."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she didn't have time for Gina's games and that she should get over it, because you two would."

"Damn, if she isn't Hiei I don't know who is." In truth, Kanoli had none of Hiei's genes, but many of his mannerisms, most of all his get-to-the-point attitude and his sharp wit.

"Yes, they argue all the time. Just like sisters," Kohai commented.

"And since you are the boy they will put you in the middle, like a brother forced to choose sides. Be careful" Yusuke warned.

"I am aware. But I don't mind. In fact, it would be fun to have a sister," Kohai said, peeping at his father.

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Don't look at me. Ask Santa Claus, Christmas is two months away," Yusuke joked.

"Maybe I will," Kohai joked.

They reached their house. Once inside, Yusuke checked the time on his cell phone. "It's after nine. So homework and then to bed with you, kid."

"Already done. Good night, dad."

Yusuke knew better than to question this. If Kohai said his homework was done, then it was done.

"Good night son," Yusuke said, rumpling his son's hair, a gesture that Kohai tolerated.

That night in bed, Yusuke smiled to himself, something he had not done in years. _I'm glad I made good with the fox,_ he thought to himself. He snuggled down between the sheets. _Good night Kurama,_ he thought.

He heard his cell phone beep. He flipped the phone open. He saw an envelope saying 'new message'. _Great, _he thought, _how am I supposed to read it? _Keiko had tried to teach him to text but he didn't have the patience to learn. After fiddling around with it for ten minutes, he finally opened the message. It was from Kurama.

_Good night, Yusuke. See you tomorrow._

Yusuke smiled again and drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until he was almost sleep that he realized that for the first time in six months he had not wished Keiko a good night.

Yusuke awoke early the next morning and sprinted to the market for fresh fish and produce. The vendors were surprised to see him, Kohai usually did the shopping and if Yusuke came it was never this early. They also noticed he was looking better than he had been in months.

By the time Yusuke got back to the house Kohai was already dressed. Yusuke fixed him breakfast and walked him to school. Kohai marveled at this new jubilant version of his father that he hadn't seen in quite some time. The principal was waiting at the gate.

"Good morning Yusuke, good morning Mr. Urameshi. It's nice to see you looking well."

Yusuke nodded. This principal was old and wise, and reminded him of his junior high principal back when he was still a trouble-making delinquent.

"Our next Parent's Day is in two weeks. Will we see you there?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What about the PTA? Have you considered joining? Mrs. Uramashi was our president."

"I'll think about it," he replied. He surprised himself by considering the idea, but with Keiko gone he would have to keep an eye on things in school.

"Thank you sir. Yusuke," the principal addressed Kohai, "it's time for your first class."

"Yes, sir. See you later dad," Kohai called as he sprinted to class.

Yusuke turned to leave. The principal stopped him. "Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke turned. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful son you have. One of our best students. And very polite."

"Well, that's his mother's doing."

"I would say you had something to do with it as well," the principal insisted. "You are only one of four fathers whom have visited the school on Parent's Day."

Yusuke shrugged. He had gone the first time because Keiko had insisted. He had gone again because she was busy. Now he would have to go because there was no one else.

"And our counselors have been working with Yusuke to help him cope with the passing of your wife while at school," the principal continued. "He is adjusting with the support of the faculty and students."

"Good."

"Well, Mr. Urameshi it was a pleasure talking to you and I look forward to seeing you in two weeks at our next Parent's Day."

"Yeah, sure."

Yusuke left. It was Wednesday, so his next stop was to see Keiko's parents. After chatting with them for a while, there never seemed to be much to talk about except Kohai, and doing little odd jobs that Keiko's father was too old to do, he left.

It was nine-thirty. As he approached the memorial park, he saw Kurama leaving. He waited, not quite hiding but waited for Kurama to leave before he entered. He stood over Keiko's grave, looking down on her. He could almost make out her sweet face with the soft brown eyes.

"Keiko," he started. "The fox is back. He was here yesterday. And I apologized like I told you I would. And I did something else really weird. I cried, right there on the fox. I hadn't cried over this whole thing, you know? Not that I cry a lot anyway. But it made me feel better. I mean, you did tell me to go to fox and he could help me right? You were right. You always were right, you know? And the fox too. It's kind of a pain sometimes, too. But I do feel better. No, wait, that isn't the right word…damnit! Sorry, Keiko, I know you don't like that language. I mean I feel lighter, like I was carrying something really heavy and the fox said 'here, let me get that for you' or something. The kid is well. I talked to that principal today. Reminds me of Takanaka. Well, that parent's day is in two weeks and I'm going but I don't know about this PTA business. I'll get back to you on it. Well, your parents are ok, and the kid is still getting his homework done and in bed at nine. So, I gotta go and I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Keiko."

Yusuke left the park and decided he would go home to shower and change before going to Kurama's. After showering and washing his hair he decided to leave it wet instead of gelling it up, he remembered Kurama saying how much better it looked without all the gel in it. _What? _he thought. _That had to be over twenty years ago. Why am I thinking of that now?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He decided on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and matching jacket. Kurama had dubbed that his 'classic look' that never got old. _Kurama again? Why does he keep popping into my head?_ He concluded that it must be because he was going to see him today. He grabbed his cell phone and headed for Kurama's.

As Kurama left the park, he noticed that Yusuke was nearby, apparently waiting for him to leave. He concluded that Yusuke's guilt must be setting in or perhaps he didn't want to have another episode like the previous day. Or maybe he simply wanted to be alone with Keiko. He decided to give Yusuke space. In any event, he wanted to go home and prepare for his day with Yusuke. Not that they had anything special planned. Yusuke would probably want to talk about Keiko, or Kohai, or perhaps ask Kurama what he had been doing the past few months. Whatever it was, Kurama was prepared to listen and be as supportive as possible. He sent Yusuke a text last night, telling him goodnight. He wasn't surprised that Yusuke didn't text back, he probably didn't know how. Keiko had often joked that he could barely operate a cell phone. In any event, he would spend today gauging Yusuke's current state on dealing with Keiko's death and observe whether there could be something between them. Kurama knew that he was getting ahead of himself. Yusuke might not even have those feelings for him. But there was a part of him that was growing impatient, having been suppressed for twenty-five years and was yearning to be free to love Yusuke openly. But Kurama was older and wiser, and had mastered his emotions where Yusuke was concerned and was sure he could keep them in check.

Yusuke arrived at Kurama's at around eleven fifteen. Kurama noticed that he had changed clothes and was wearing his classic look, a look that Kurama had always found irresistible and even his hair was ungelled, falling into his eyes. Oh dear gods, the man was so…

"Kurama? Can I come in or what?" Yusuke asked, eyeing his friend closely.

"I'm sorry. Of course, Yusuke." Kurama moved aside and let him step into the house, silently cursing himself for his outburst of lust.

"I had a discussion with Gina this morning," Kurama said. "She explained to me why she was upset."

"Yeah, once again my bad, man. It appears that my little tantrum affected almost everyone."

"Who else was affected?"

"Well I kinda got the third degree from the kid last night, which is why we ended up over here. He told me about the little fox's rebellion and asked if I had apologized for the right reason."

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he had always thought of Kohai as incredibly perceptive for his age, but he had no idea how much. He wanted to give Yusuke his undivided attention but he would definitely puzzle this one out later.

"Yeah, the kid's got an old soul you know? Kinda hard to remember he's twelve sometimes."

"I agree. Reminds me of myself at that age, but for different reasons. In any event, my main concern with Gina is that she didn't come to me about the issue." Yusuke couldn't be sure, but Kurama almost sounded…defensive?

"Oh geez fox, I hope you didn't yell or anything. Or your version of yelling."

"What is 'my version of yelling' Yusuke?"

"You know fox. The more pissed off you are, the quieter your voice gets."

"Interesting," Kurama thought on this. "No one has ever mentioned that to me before."

"Well, people generally try _not_ to piss you off fox. If they have any brains anyway."

"I suppose that would be a reason."

"Can I ask you a question, fox?"

"Of course."

"How did you deal with, Shizuru's…you know?"

Yusuke, always full of surprises, had asked the one question that Kurama wasn't prepared for. Kurama's first instinct was to not answer the question on the grounds that it was personal. But he decided against it. How could he expect Yusuke to be open with him if he were not open with Yusuke? Yusuke was watching him, apparently regretting his question.

"Look fox I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No it's quite alright Yusuke." Kurama took a moment to gather his thoughts. How had he dealt with Shizuru's death? Had he dealt with it?

"Well, it helps if you have a reason not to let grief consume you entirely; and if you have someone who has been through the experience. I went to my mother for advice. She told me that I must allow myself to grieve. So I did. I allowed myself to be sad, to miss her, to remember the happier times in our life. I allowed myself to be upset at cancer for claiming her life, and even allowed myself to be upset about her refusal to give up smoking. That was most important for my recovery. And I had a reason to recover from the loss. I knew that Gina would not be able to recover if I did not. She took it very hard. That's why I took her to the temple." Kurama was surprised at how much he had opened up, as was Yusuke.

"I just have one more question, Kurama."

"Ask."

"What do you miss most about her?"

That question was even more personal, but Kurama minded that one less than the first. "I miss our conversation. We could sit and talk for hours, about everything and nothing at the same time. It was always like that for us. Since she has passed I have no one to have those conversations with." Kurama had walked over to the window and looked out. Kurama had been so wrapped up in Yusuke lately, coming down to see him secretly and debating on whether to approach him or not that he had not thought of that in a while. Was he feeling guilty? Had he honored her memory properly? He remembered Shizuru's advice. 'Don't get all wrapped up in guilt, fox. Remember the past, cherish our time together and look to the future. Gina needs you, and Yusuke will need you.' He felt better after that. Yusuke was speaking.

"I see why Keiko told me that you were the only one who could help me. But it's not just that you lost Shizuru. I think you…understand me."

That last sentence gave Kurama a little flutter of emotion that he didn't quite understand. "Well I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me. As I have said many times before, I am here for you; and Kohai of course."

"Yeah, I know. But enough of that emotional stuff for now. Sorry I didn't return your message but I barely know how to use this damned thing." He pulled out his beat up, half dead, totally _antiquated _excuse for a cell phone.

Kurama raised his eyebrows at the outdated phone. "Yusuke, how long have you had this?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Uh, I dunno. Seven years, maybe eight."

Kurama shook his head. "It's time for an upgrade."

"Upgrade?" Yusuke whined. "Can't you just teach me how to use this one?"

"I will teach you how to use a cell phone if you agree to get a new one."

"Alright, but I ain't getting that fancy shit you got."

"Yusuke, you're hardly ready for a Blackberry."

"OK, smartass."

Kurama grabbed his keys and they headed to the mall. It was wonderful to see touches of the old Yusuke back again.

"So, who do you have service with?"

"Huh, I don't know. When I run outta minutes I just buy an orange card and the kid puts them on there for me."

"A prepaid phone? Oh dear, it's worse than I thought."

"You're such a snob sometimes."

"I just enjoy the best Yusuke."

"Whatever you say, fox."

They reached the mall and headed for the nearest Verizon store.

"Welcome to Verizon," a woman greeted them. "How can I help you?"

Kurama pulled out Yusuke's monstrosity of a phone. "We need an upgrade…bad."

The woman looked serious. "Oh, dear. Well, we have a special on Blackberry Smartphones today."

"Oh no," Yusuke warned. "You ain't fixing me up with that crap. And what the heck's a Smartphone?"

"Sir, a Smartphone has advanced features-"

"Never mind. No _Smartphone_ either."

"Well sir, we have several models. May I suggest-"

Yusuke suddenly remembered something. "What's the one with the little robot?"

The woman perked up. "The Android, sir?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"We have several models. But an Android is a Smartphone. And a touch screen."

"You mean like no buttons?"

"Yes, and they're very delicate, Yusuke."

"So what're you saying fox? I'm clumsy?"

"Not at all, Yusuke. But I have broken several Androids. Perhaps something more rugged?" He suggested to the saleswoman.

After an hour of putting the saleswoman through absolute hell and providing some comic relief for the other customers, Yusuke finally decided on the Brigade, a rugged phone that wasn't too hard to use. After lunch at the mall they headed back to Kurama's, where he spent the next two hours showing Yusuke basic features of the phone and how to text. All too soon it was time for them to part ways; Kurama had to pick up Gina from school and Yusuke wanted to be home to meet Kohai.

"Well, I guess I will see you around, Kurama. Don't be a stranger."

_Don't worry, Yusuke. I have no intention to be, _he thought.

"Keiko had been bugging me about getting a new phone for years."

"I'm sure she would be proud."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Yeah well, thanks Kurama."

"Anytime, Yusuke."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have taken a lot of time off from my job. I had planned on stopping by the office."

Yusuke had forgotten that Kurama worked. "What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a consultant for my stepfather's company."

"You know, I don't even want to know what that is."

"It would be hard to explain."

"OK, well I guess I will see you this weekend or something."

"I hope so."

They stood there for a few moments. Kurama longed for Yusuke to wrap him into one of his warm, tight hugs again. He had no idea that Yusuke longed for the same thing. Yusuke instead opted for a playful punch on the shoulder as he left.

Kohai was all too overjoyed at the sight of his father's new cell phone. "Kurama talked you into getting this?" He asked, amazed.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Now this is progress," Kohai commented, taking the phone and looking through the features. "Ah, excellent. A calendar, navigation, QWERTY keyboard…"

"What the heck are babbling about?" Yusuke asked his son, looking over his shoulder as he played with the phone. "What are you doing now?" he asked as Kohai opened the calendar.

"Just setting some reminders of events coming up so you won't forget. Ah, you have a message." He handed his father the phone. Yusuke pushed the button on the phone and the message opened. "Very impressive dad."

"OK smarty pants. Oh look, it's from your fellow smartass, the fox." Yusuke read the message. "_Hello Yusuke, I hope Kohai approves of your new phone. Tell him to let me know what he thinks."_

"Dad, may I?" Kohai asked, reaching for the phone.

"Knock yourself out," Yusuke handed his son the phone.

Kohai texted. _I do like the phone. Excellent choice for a beginner. Thanks Kurama, this was a long time coming. _ After a minute there was another 'beep' and Kohai laughed as the read the message.

"What're you laughing at?" Yusuke demanded, playfully snatching the phone and reading the message. "_In a year or two with our tutelage, he will be ready for a Blackberry." _Yusuke texted back _not on your life, fox._

"Perhaps we should invite them to dinner, to show our appreciation?" Kohai suggested.

"You mean to show _your_ appreciation," Yusuke corrected him.

"So can we?" Yusuke had not heard that tone from him, the tone of a child really asking for something in quite a while. He obliged by giving him permission. Kohai texted: _Would you and Gina like to come to dinner this evening? We would like to express our thanks._

Kurama texted back: _Of course. What time should we arrive?_

"How does six sound?" Kohai asked his father.

"Sounds good. I'd better go back to the market and get some more stuff. You know how uppity the fox is."

"Father," Kohai admonished gently.

"Yeah well you do your homework while I'm gone. I'll be back in an hour."

The vendors were especially surprised to see him twice in one day. "Mr. Urameshi, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Just havin' some guests for dinner," he mumbled.

As they prepared dinner, Kohai talked about his day. "The fall festival is coming," he said. "They really want parents active in it this year. They will probably push it at the Parent's Day."

"I don't remember them asking parents to do so much when I was a kid," Yusuke complained. "Or perhaps they did. Your grandma Atsuko only came to the school when they threatened to kick me out."

"She hates to be called 'grandma'," Kohai laughed. "She chucked me upside the head last time I called her that. Says she's too young for that. When we go out she pretends I'm her son."

"Yeah, like anybody believes that."

"Most don't, but are too polite or too scared to say so."

"I believe it." Yusuke checked the time. "Well, we'd better get washed up for dinner. The foxes are always on time."

Kurama and Gina arrived promptly at six, as expected. Gina kept them entertained with her lively conversation.

"So Uncle Yusuke," she started. "I hear you have a new phone. Can I see it?"

"Not at the table Gina," Kurama reminded her.

"Ok," Gina conceded. "But after dinner."

"Sure thing, little fox," Yusuke promised.

"This is very good, Uncle Yusuke. Did you cook this? It tastes almost as good as Uncle Kazuma's."

"_Almost?_" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well he does cook excellent cuisine" Kohai commented. "He could have been a chef."

"Well why don't you go eat over there?" Yusuke suggested, pretending to be jealous.

"Oh come now Yusuke, that isn't a fair argument. And in any event, it is better than my cooking. Would you not agree, Gina?"

"Yes, dad. But you're getting better. You don't burn stuff as much as you used to. And some of it actually tastes ok."

Yusuke let out a most undignified laugh. "So there _is_ something that the fox can't do? After all this time I had no idea."

"Well, we always have our family meals with the Kuwabara's," Kurama commented. "And even when they came to dine with us, Kuwabara always cooked. So my little secret was safe."

"Yeah, well you can't compete with them. They even got all those fancy appliances. I've never even heard of most of that crap, uh stuff, sorry little fox." Yusuke excused himself for his coarse language in front of Kurama's daughter.

"It's ok," Gina said. "Uncle Hiei says worse stuff with that when he's mad at Uncle Kazuma."

Kurama shot her a stern look. "Gina, it's not polite to gossip."

"It's not gossip if it's true," Gina insisted. "I remember this one time he called him a…"

Kohai put his hand to his mouth. Kurama's mouth dropped in horror. And Yusuke burst out laughing. "I see little dude hasn't changed much."

"He said this in front of you?" Kurama asked, scandalized.

"No, he thought we were sleep."

"Well in any event Gina, you must never use such language. It's unbecoming of a young lady. What would your mother say?"

"Well one time when were shopping and a man cut in front of us in line she call him a-"

"That's quite enough." Kurama warned her in his stern tone.

"Yes father," she said obediently, as if she had not been using gutter talk a few moments ago.

"I see that everyone is done eating," Kurama observed. "Gina, why don't we help with the dishes?"

"It's not necessary Uncle Kurama," Kohai assured him. "Father and I will take care of it. You are our guests."

"Hey you be quiet," Yusuke addressed his son. "If they want to do dishes, who are we to stop them?"

As Yusuke cleared the table, Kurama's phone rang.

"Hey fox, your phone," Yusuke called from dining area.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke looked at the caller ID. He saw the name 'Kuwabara' with a house beside it. "It's Kuwabara."

"Could you answer it? I'm up to my elbows in soapy water. Press the green button on the left," before Yusuke could protest that he didn't know how to use the phone.

"Hello."

"Detective," It was Hiei. After all these years he still referred to him by his former occupation.

"Yeah, short stuff, what's up?"

"Why are you answering the fox's phone?" he asked.

"'Cause he's doing my dishes."

"What is he- never mind. Inform him that Kanoli will be spending the weekend with him."

"And I'm bringing the X-box," he heard Kanoli call from the background.

"And she's bringing that video game," Hiei confirmed.

"So what's the occasion?" Yusuke asked.

"We've been babysitting that other fox for a while now. It's time he returned the favor. Kazuma and I will be spending the weekend alone."

"Oh, really? Whatcha got planned?" Yusuke teased.

"None of your business. Tell the fox she will be there at six this Friday." Click.

"What did Hiei want?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, he says you're keeping Kanoli this weekend."

Kurama chuckled. "I figured as much. I'm sure they want some quiet time after having two girls in the house."

"Yeah, and she's bringing her video game."

"The X-box Kinect?" Gina piped up. "I get my rematch. She pwned me in Dance Central last time!"

"Pwned?" Yusuke and Kurama looked at the little fox in confusion.

"Yeah it means 'owned'. Video game jargon. Kanoli must have beaten her pretty bad."

"Hey, I bet she could beat you too!" Gina said indignantly.

Kohai raised his black eyebrow. "I think not," he said stuffily.

"Oh, yeah?" She grabbed Kurama's Blackberry and flipped through the numbers until she found Kuwabara's.

"She know's how to use that thing?" Yusuke marveled.

"Hello Uncle Hiei. May I speak to Kanoli please? Yes, Uncle Yusuke told him…Kanoli? Guess what Kohai said? He said he could beat you in Dance Central!... Yes he did!" She handed Kohai the phone.

"Hello?...yes I did…of course I can…yes that is a challenge…WHAT DID YOU SAY!...I AM NOT A NERD…I DON'T CARE WHAT UNCLE HIEI SAID!" Kohai was shouting into the phone. Apparently there was a little of Yusuke's personality in him after all.

Yusuke and Kurama collapsed into laughter. "It seems as if Kanoli struck a sensitive chord," Kurama observed.

"Yeah," Yusuke confirmed. "He doesn't like to be called 'nerd' or 'bookworm' or 'know-it-all'. Pisses him off."

"We will see who get's pwned!" Kohai clicked off the phone and returned to his regular mild-mannered personality.

"Sorry about that, dad and Uncle Kurama. Konali and I had a difference of opinion."

"I'll say. So what's Hiei got to do with it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, apparently according to him, the only thing I'm good at is homework."

"WHAT! You tell that little-"

"Yusuke, the children," Kurama admonished gently.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna give that little joker a piece of my mind next time I see him."

"I'm sorry Uncle Kurama. I neglected to ask if it was ok if I come Friday evening."

"Of course. Yusuke, will you be joining us?"

"Oh, yeah. This I gotta see. And son, remember you're a Urameshi. And Urameshis _never_ lose to Kuwabaras."

**Uh-Oh! It's on now! Will there be any important milestones reached this weekend? Are the kids plotting something? Will someone figure out what the fox is up to? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues.**

**Notes: 1. There was a lot of humor in this chapter. But that's just me. When I write, it comes out. Both Yusuke and Kurama and recovering from a death and deserve a few laughs. There are still plenty of emotions that must be dealt with. Controversial themes and family drama ahead.**

**2. I may have to change the rating to M for language and depending how far into the relationship I want to go with Kurama and Yusuke. I will let you know.**

Also:

Verizon is property of the Verizon Corporation

Blackberry is property of RIM corporation

Android is property of Google

X-Box is Property of Microsoft

Don't sue me.

**HAPPY EARTH DAY!**


	5. The Weekend

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Kurama share's with Yusuke how he coped with Shizuru's death. He also convinces Yusuke to get a new cell phone and teaches him how to text! Kanoli Kuwabara will be staying at Kurama's this weekend, and has challenged Kohai to a battle on the X-Box Kinect.**

As Yusuke lay in bed that night, he reflected on the day's events. He hadn't done anything special, but why did he feel so…elated? All that he had done was buy a cell phone and had dinner _with the fox. _Could that have been it? He couldn't deny that since he had seen Kurama he had laughed, which he hadn't done in ages. He felt like he had been in mourning for the past two years, it had started when Keiko was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor had given her a year, but she had lasted eighteen months. He had tried to focus on the present, as he had been told to do. Sometimes it worked. They might share a laugh, or go to the park if she felt well enough. But always, it was in the back of his mind.

Yusuke had felt himself in turmoil, on one hand he had been preparing for her passing, if only in his mind; an on the other hand he had refused to believe it would happen. It all seemed so unfair. But Genkai had once pointed out to him 'You will rarely come across situations in life that are fair…dimwit.' Was that supposed to make him feel better?

He was prepared to accept the fate that he was seemed to be lonely and miserable forever, but how could he? He had Kohai to think about; and it wasn't fair to him. But they both seemed to be feeling better since the fox had returned. Yusuke had never considered the Kurama to be a particularly 'cheerful' person; though not gloomy like Hiei used to be. Kurama was just…steady.

_Damnit_. He was thinking too much, which always gave him a headache. But he had too much on his mind to sleep. He grabbed his new cell phone.

_Fox, are you sleep?_ he texted.

_No Yusuke, what's up?_

_A lot on my mind._

_Such as?_

_Keiko and stuff. _

_If you wish to talk, you can call me._

Without even thinking about it, he dialed Kurama's number. He noticed that it was listed as #1 in his 'favorites' list. He smirked.

"Yusuke?" The calm soothing voice of Kurama spoke into the phone.

"Hey, fox."

They talked for almost two hours. Yusuke revealed what he had been thinking, and Kurama reminded Yusuke of what he had said about letting sadness consume him. Then they joked about the day and the weekend's events. Yusuke said Kohai was sure to win. Kurama warned him not to underestimate Kanoli, who had Kuwabara's determination and natural competitiveness towards Urameshis, along with Hiei's determination to be the best.

"Hiei has always been determined to best you as well Yusuke," Kurama reminded him.

"Just like with Kuwabara: it ain't gonna happen."

"I'm not so sure."

"Wanna bet?"

"I am normally not a betting man, but what are your terms?"

"Two hundred yen."

"Done."

"Well" yawned Yusuke. "Getting sleepy now. See ya Friday fox. And have my cash-or else."

"Good night Yusuke."

The next morning, after walking Kohai to school (which he insisted wasn't necessary), Yusuke felt a little restless and bored; something else he hadn't felt in quite some time. He and Kohai were visiting Keiko together today. Since the fox was at work, he decided to work as well.

He usually checked up on his ramen stands on Tuesdays and Fridays, but Kurama coming back had thrown him off. He and Keiko started out with one Ramen stand, and thanks to Keiko's good business sense they now had four stands. Keiko had handled the books, but had turned them over to her uncle, who was an accountant, after she got too sick to handle it. He had mentioned something about retiring-_Damnit!_ He knew he had forgotten something. He was supposed to be interviewing a list of names Keiko's uncle had given him.

He made his rounds; they were all surprised to see him on Thursday and looking so well. He even pitched in at one stand during the lunch rush. It felt good to actually _work_ again, something he now realized that he had missed. He even agreed to give Han, the guy at one of his ramen stands a few days off the next week and would work in his place.

"Yusuke," Han said as he was leaving.

"Yeah?" Yusuke answered.

"It's good to see you looking well again."

"Thanks."

After Yusuke and Kohai visited Keiko, they enjoyed a quiet evening and dinner together.

"So son, you gotta plan?" Yusuke wasn't really a 'plan' guy but he knew his son was.

"Well you can't really plan this game," Kohai explained. "You just have to keep up with them."

"How does this new game work anyway?"

Kohai explained the concept behind the X-Box Kinect.

"Really? So you just move around and it tracks you? So much cooler than the cartridges we used to have," Yusuke said, thinking back to the battle he had with that kid, the gamemaster.

"Well, you just remember what I said. You are not allowed to lose to a Kuwabara."

"Fear not, dad. I have no intention of losing."

"Good. Because neither Mr. nor Mrs. Kuwabara would ever let me forget it."

"Mrs. Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, Hiei."

"Does he know you call him that?"

"Yeah, he pretends he can't stand it but I know otherwise."

"If you say so. I will not test that theory. Anyway, Kanoli is trying to convince her dads to have us all over for dinner on Sunday. Uncle Kuwabara's all for it but you know Uncle Hiei. He doesn't like being around a lot of people."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, but he's a lot better than he used to be. Kuwabara has him house broken." Yusuke was thinking about how Hiei used to hang in trees and only enter houses through the window.

Kohai laughed. "He's not a pet, dad."

That night in bed, Yusuke felt even lighter. He texted to Kurama: _see you tomorrow fox, remember our bet._

_I have not forgotten, Yusuke. I intend to collect payment. I do not extend credit._

Without even thinking, Yusuke dialed the first number in his favorite's list.

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama said pleasantly.

"What was that smart ass comment, fox?"

They traded back and forth banter, most of Kurama's slights going over Yusuke's head.

"So Yusuke, how was your day?"

Something about that question sounded nostalgic, but he couldn't place it at the time.

"Typical, I guess. Went to check on the ramen stands, and hung out with the kid. What about you?" He didn't want to say 'boring' but it had been.

"My day was…uneventful."

Yusuke smiled to himself. Something about Kurama's day being uneventful without him was immensely satisfying to him. Kurama was thinking the same thing. After a few more minutes of conversation, they said good night and hung up. Then Yusuke remembered. Keiko used to ask him that-every day; right until the last day…

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Yusuke found himself anticipating the X-Box battle as if it were a martial arts game at the Tokyo Dome. They were late, thanks to Kohai. He finally emerged with a shoulder bag.

"What's in that bag?" Yusuke asked.

"Just stuff," Kohai replied casually.

" 'Stuff'? What are you up to?" Yusuke eyed his son suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kohai answered innocently.

"Nothing my ass," Yusuke muttered.

When they arrived, the foxes were waiting for them along with Kanoli Kuwabara. She had inherited her father's sparkling blue eyes and wavy red hair; although hers wasn't as orange. She wore it in a long braid down her back. The other thing she had inherited was Kuwabara's strong psychic sense.

Her mannerisms were all Hiei. She was incredibly competitive, quick witted and always determined to get what she wanted. But also like Hiei, she was loyal and extremely protective of those she cared about.

"Hello Uncle Yusuke," she greeted. "What took you so long? Did Kohai have to finish his homework?"

"Whatever," Kohai snapped. "Did you bring the game?"

"Of course," she answered. "I also brought Kinect Sports in case you suck too much to keep me entertained at Dance Central."

"Kanoli your language," Kurama admonished.

"Sorry, Uncle Kurama."

"The game is already set up in the family room," Kurama stated. He didn't state that the family room hadn't been used in almost a year. "We were just about to order pizza. Yusuke, Kohai? Do you have any requests for toppings?"

"Nah," Yusuke replied.

"Vegetarian please," Kohai requested.

Kanoli smirked, dying to say something.

"You got something to say, red?" Yusuke asked her.

"No Uncle Yusuke; not at all," she replied in her politest tone. Kohai glared at the young beauty.

"Why don't we retire to the family room and wait for the pizza?" Kurama suggested.

The family room was equipped with several comfy couches and a forty-eight inch television. There were also many other games and a desktop computer.

"While we wait you three may as well get scanned," Kanoli indicated Yusuke, Kurama, and Kohai.

"Scanned?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Since you play with your body and not a controller, the sensors must scan you and create a profile," Kohai explained.

Kanoli coughed which sounded curiously similar to the word "nerd".

"What was that?" Kohai snapped.

"I had something in my throat," Kanoli insisted smugly.

"Yeah I'll bet," Yusuke interjected. "How do you do this anyway?"

"Just stand there and move when we tell you."

After they were all scanned (even Kurama, after begging) they were ready to start, but Kurama insisted they eat first.

"Awwww," everyone, even Yusuke whined.

After pizza they were ready to begin.

"Well, you'd better start with some practice," Kanoli advised them. The practice moves were deceptively simple. Kanoli, arrogant little priss that she was, chose to skip the practice routine.

"Now let's try a simple routine," Kanoli suggested.

The routine was simple was well; some basic moves that reminded Yusuke exercising. But as a fighter, Yusuke should have known that practice was nothing like the real thing.

"Well first," Kanoli explained, "we will be scored in a standard routine. Then we will make up our own freestyle. The one with the most points wins."

"How will the freestyle be scored?" Kurama asked.

"By difficulty, complexity and accuracy of the moves that you choreograph," Kanoli answered.

"Wow that's a lot of big words," Kohai spoke up. "Do you even know what they mean?"

"Of course I do. They mean that you're going DOWN, NOOB!" Kanoli exclaimed.

"Noob?" Yusuke and Kurama asked.

"You know, a newbie, a neophyte, new to the game."

"Oh." Kurama and Yusuke felt so out of touch.

Kanoli slung her long red braid over her shoulder. "Just let me take care of Gina and I'll get to you soon enough, bookworm."

Kohai let out a growl.

Gina made a gallant effort but was still no match for Kanoli.

"You did better this time," Kanoli observed. "You just need more practice."

"Shut up!" Gina exclaimed, running to her father's lap with tears in her eyes.

"Now Gina is that how we concede defeat? One cannot win every game," her father reminded her.

"But I never win!" The eight year old protested.

Kanoli let out a sigh of exasperation. "Oh don't be such a baby," she said impatiently. Kurama shot her a sharp look.

"Shut up, carrot head!" Gina exclaimed.

"Well, at least my hair isn't the same color as an old lady!"

Gina leapt for Kanoli, at the same time as Kanoli lunged for her. Yusuke caught them both and shoved them apart.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "Calm down!"

"She started it!" Both girls insisted at the same time.

"I don't care who started it! Cut it out!" Yusuke barked.

"Sorry," the girls chorused humbly together.

"Wow," Kohai observed. "I've never seen anyone handle them like that before."

"Well he's had plenty of practice," Kurama explained. "Hiei and Kuwabara used to argue constantly on missions."

Kurama covered his daughter's mouth before the "still do," he knew was coming could escape.

"What was that?" Kanoli snapped, ready for a fight.

"Hey! What did I say?" Yusuke demanded.

Kanoli shot Gina a 'this isn't over" look. Then she turned her attention to Kohai. "Well Kohai, it's your turn."

Yusuke gave his son a pep talk. "Alright son, I've got money riding on this and more importantly, the Urameshi rep is on the line."

"You bet with Kuwabara?" Kohai asked.

"No, the fox."

Kohai turned to Kurama. "You bet against me?"

"Smart man," Kanoli commented.

"I merely advised your father that Kanoli may not be as easy to defeat as he seems to think."

"What are the terms?" Kanoli asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that," Yusuke advised. "Just prepare to lose."

Yusuke wasn't pleased with Kohai's freestyle. He felt it was unoriginal, and too…girly. It showed on his face. Kohai noticed.

"Dad?" Kohai panted in between moves.

"What? Pay attention!" Yusuke ordered.

"Yusuke it's just a game," Kurama reminded him.

"Be quiet, fox!" Yusuke snapped. "That's it son! That's what I'm talking about!" Yusuke roared as his son pulled off an extremely difficult combination with ease.

But Kanoli was a pro. Kuwabara may not have looked it, but he was terrific dancer. He had taught his daughter many of his moves. Not to mention the fact that she had the game at home and could play it when she liked. The final score was 280,000 to 229,000, with the win going to Kanoli.

"Chalk one up for the house of Kuwabara!" Kanoli cheered, doing a victory dance. "Uncle Yusuke, you lost the bet!"

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

"Dancing is a girl's game!" Yusuke pouted. "Tomorrow's sports!"

"Yes, but the wager was on dance," Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, here's your two hundred yen," Yusuke said slapping the money into the fox's waiting hand.

"Two hundred yen? Is that all I'm worth?" Kanoli demanded.

"It was just a friendly wager," Kurama replied.

"I say two thousand yen for round two!" Kanoli proposed enthusiastically.

"There will be no more wagers," Kurama announced. "Gambling is not a habit that we promote in children."

"Awww," Kanoli whined. "Well just as well. Don't want you taking too much of Uncle Yusuke's money. Got to save for tuition to that fancy pants high school Kohai's going to."

"You got a lot of mouth on you little girl," Yusuke observed. "Why don't you go play with dolls or something?"

"Dolls!" Kanoli exclaimed. "I don't even own a doll. Father [Hiei] forbid daddy [Kuwabara] to buy me any. He said he didn't want to promote silly human girl habits that would-" she stopped abruptly.

"Would what?' Kohai prompted.

"Nothing. It's not important," she replied, anxious to change the subject. "But Gina has plenty of dolls and all that other girly stuff," she said, never missing an opportunity to slide a snide remark in.

Kanoli was reared up for another verbal assault when Yusuke stopped her.

"Don't even think about it," Yusuke warned her. "And you either, little fox."

"OK," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's next?"

"Bed," Yusuke announced, growing tired of playing referee. "It's after eleven." He checked the time on his new cell phone.

"Is that your new phone? About time you got rid of that dinosaur of a phone. Can I see it?" She asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and handed her the phone.

"Very nice," she admitted. "By my daddy has the newest iPhone. It has thirty-two gigs of memory and two thousand songs-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said, snatching back his phone back. He didn't want to admit that he had no idea what a 'gig' was. "And who needs two thousand songs?"

"We like different types of music. Daddy likes rock, I like hip hop and father likes jazz-"

"Hiei? Jazz?" Yusuke burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the ten year old demanded, with a sudden look of seriousness that she had not previously displayed.

"Calm down little dragonette, don't breathe fire on me," Yusuke said, sighing.

"Ok dragonette, little fox, and you," Yusuke said, indicating Kohai. "Get this room cleaned up, and then to bed with all of you." Kurama was very pleased with how Yusuke was handling the kids.

Fifteen minutes later, the kids trudged upstairs after bidding Yusuke and Kurama a good night. Gina ran up to Yusuke and jumped into his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well good night to you too little fox," he said, surprised.

After the kids went upstairs Kurama and Yusuke argued over a movie. Yusuke wanted to watch an action flick but Kurama favored a documentary. Neither was satisfied with the drama that they decided on. As Yusuke dozed, his heavy head made its way to Kurama's shoulder, and eventually his lap. Kurama, not wanting Yusuke to wake up in an awkward position, attempted to shift Yusuke back to his shoulder but Yusuke proved immovable. Kurama shifted to accommodate the dead weight and closed his eyes.

_Upstairs…_

After Kohai was assured that his father and Kurama weren't going to come to bed anytime soon, he crept into Gina's room, where the girls were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Kanoli asked.

"I had to be sure they weren't coming up," Kohai answered, always wanting to play it safe.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"What's it like having two dads?" Kohai asked Kanoli.

Kanoli narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Just asking," Kohai answered casually.

"Whatever," Kanoli said. "You don't 'just ask' anything. Why do you want to know?"

"Never mind that!" Kohai snapped. "Just answer the question!"

"OK, OK don't get all bent out of shape," she said. Then she paused.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm thinking," she said.

"Well, I guess it's kinda the same as having a mom and a dad. They do different jobs, like your mom and dad did."

"Like what?" Gina asked.

"Well, my daddy Kazuma cooks. But father does all the cleaning. Daddy helps me with my homework while father walks me to and from school."

"What about other stuff?" Gina asked. "Like when they argue?"

"Well when father is upset at daddy and daddy doesn't want to talk about it he just says 'not in the mood to argue with you Hiei, so go yell at someone else'."

"Interesting," Kohai said.

"What's so interesting?" Kanoli asked.

"Hiei does a lot of the stuff that my mom used to do. Did he take care of you when you were a baby?"

"Well they both did that," Kanoli answered, proud to be the source of information for her cousins. "But when daddy went back to work father took care of me. Daddy said father wouldn't let anyone touch me for a long time."

"Yeah, my mom told me that," Gina agreed.

"So why did you want to know all that stuff?" Kanoli persisted, not buying his 'just asking' nonsense.

"Just wanted to know-"

"Oh stuff it!"

"Shhhh!" Kohai and Gina hissed.

"Well I think it might be cool to have two dads," Gina decided. "I don't want some other lady trying to be my mom."

"Me either," Kohai agreed.

Kanoli cast her eyes suspiciously from Gina to Kohai. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Gina insisted.

"Honestly Kanoli," Kohai sighed, almost regretting he had asked her. "It was just a hypothetical question."

"A hypo-what?" Gina asked.

"It means he was just asking to be asking," Kanoli answered, rolling her eyes. "Which is a load of-"

"Spare us your gutter talk please," Kohai advised.

Back down stairs, Yusuke shifted and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. Kurama froze, not wanting his body to respond to Yusuke's head moving back and forth in his lap. He shook Yusuke gently.

"Huh?" Yusuke said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry about that fox."

"It's quite alright, Yusuke."

Yusuke got up and headed for what Kurama could only guess was the bathroom. Kurama retrieved a blanket and headed back for the couch, stretching his long legs out.

"Fox, you're in my spot," Yusuke announced when he returned from the bathroom.

"It's my couch Yusuke," Kurama reminded him.

"Well I was lying in that spot. I had it all warm, and I'm taking it back."

"How do you intend to do so?"

In one move, Yusuke scooped Kurama up, dove back on the couch, dropping Kurama, who caught his balance before hitting the floor.

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed. "Were you really going to let me hit the floor?"

"Told you that you were in my spot."

"And I told you," Kurama said, shifting Yusuke's body and taking his spot back, "that this was my couch."

"I ain't moving."

"Neither will I."

"I guess we're sharing then."

"Fine." Kurama curled up on his side and Yusuke lay down, half on top of and half beside the fox. As they drifted off to sleep, Kurama stroked Yusuke's hair absentmindedly and Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama.

Two hours later, the cramped position got the better of Kurama and he untangled himself from Yusuke and made a pallet on the floor. He longed for his bed, but he long to be close to Yusuke at the same time. Yusuke, missing the warmth from the couch woke up as well and noticed that Kurama was sleeping on the floor. He didn't think twice about joining him, scooting as close as possible to get his warm body back. Kurama smiled to himself and decided to help Yusuke out by shifting his position and wrapping one arm around Yusuke protectively, and possessively.

Yusuke was the first one to wake up in the house the next morning, surprisingly. He was only moderately surprised to find himself on the floor cuddled up next to Kurama. His mind drifted back to the previous night. He remembered Kurama waking him up and he had his head in Kurama's lap. He remembered wrestling around on the couch with Kurama to get his spot back. He smiled at that. _We've never done that before_ he thought. He remembered how they decided to share the couch, but obviously the fox had gotten cramped and moved to the floor. _Why didn't he just go upstairs?_ Yusuke wondered, but decided it wasn't important. What he didn't remember is how he got down on the floor, snuggled next to Kurama, with Kurama's arm around him. There was only one explanation-he must've gotten down there beside him.

The fact that he had done that rather than the fact that he was next to Kurama had surprised him. He remembered he had always been a selfish sleeper, refusing to share his bed with anyone before Keiko, and it took him a while to get adjusted to sleeping in bed with her. He had never been in bed with anyone else except when Kohai would join them during his 'monsters under my bed' phase. He looked at the sleeping fox. Kurama had the most perfect skin he had ever seen. He also like his eyes, green like jewels, full of emotion, or no emotion, whatever he was feeling at the time. But most of all Yusuke liked his hair. It was so…red. Not orange, like Kuwabara's but red like fire, or blood, or maybe a rose, his weapon of choice. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He had never revealed this to Kurama or anyone, but he had always wanted to touch it…his hand was moving towards Kurama's fiery tresses before he could stop it. Kurama's eyes fluttered open when Yusuke made contact with his hair.

"Yusuke?"

"Oh, sorry fox, I just…"

"It's ok, Yusuke. Did you sleep well? This floor can be unforgiving." Kurama figured the best way to move past the awkward moment was to change the subject.

Yusuke was grateful. "Yeah well, if you hadn't taken my spot then this wouldn't have happened."

"I told you before Yusuke, your spot is on my couch."

"I'll remember that the next time you visit me."

"I'm sure you will."

"Smartass," Yusuke said as he stretched. "Wonder if the kids are up yet?"

"Probably not," Kurama reasoned. "I'm sure we would hear them if they were."

"True. Well I'm going for a run. I'll work on breakfast when I get back. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."

"I'm sure I'll manage, Yusuke."

Kurama let the hot water massage his body as he thought about the previous night's and this morning's events. _He slept next to me. He actually got up off the couch and slept next to me. And he was stroking my hair this morning. _But Kurama knew it was too soon for any speculations. He also knew he was growing more and more attached to Yusuke, which he knew was natural since he had harbored feelings for him for so long. He also thought back to Gina's outburst of emotion towards Yusuke last night. _She is growing closer to him as well,_ he concluded. Kurama didn't have a plan for capturing Yusuke's affection and he was not sure if he wanted to make a plan for having someone fall in love with him; he wanted to be sure Yusuke's feelings were genuine.

When Yusuke arrived back at Kurama's house sweaty and in need of a shower, he suddenly remembered he didn't pack anything. He was prepared to head back home and change, but Kohai had it covered. In the bag he had packed clothes and other necessities for a weekend stay.

"So that's what you were up to," Yusuke finally realized. "You're just as sneaky as the fox."

"No dad, just always prepared," he insisted.

Kurama had allowed Yusuke the privilege of using his private bathroom to shower and dress. The lingering scent of Kurama and the hot spray from the shower forced an involuntary reaction from his body that he wasn't expecting. _What the hell is going on? _He demanded of himself. _First I'm cuddled on the floor with the guy and now I'm…_his mind scrambled as he struggled to relieve himself of his current state. He tried switching the shower to cold but that _never _worked. What gave rise to that myth anyway? So he switched the shower back to hot and handled the 'problem' the best way he could. His head was filled with images of things that had never, never crossed his mind before; but they weren't unpleasant. He released with a shout, and felt the instant rush that came along with it. Then he remembered where he was, and was sure he was blushing. He wished he could stay in the shower forever.

BANG! BANG! "Uncle Yusuke? You OK?" It was Kanoli.

"Yeah! Just slipped on the soap! Be right out!" He rushed to assure her. _Shit! _He mentally screamed.

Deciding not to be a punk, he stepped out of the shower and faced the crowd.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kurama seemed to understand somehow that he was feeling uncomfortable about earlier activities, although he couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the shower.

As predicted, Yusuke and Kohai made a definite comeback that night in Kinect sports.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yusuke yelled. "This is real sports!" Yusuke favored boxing, as could be expected. Kohai liked the soccer. Kanoli excelled at beach volleyball, while both Gina and Kurama preferred table tennis.

"The Urameshis are back!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hmphf," Kanoli pouted. "I'm surprised you showed so much talent for athletics, nerd." She directed that comment at Kohai.

"Don't be jealous of my versatility," Kohai said snidely.

"Versa-what? Never mind!" Kanoli snapped irritably. "I want a rematch in Dance Central!" she demanded.

"Not tonight," Yusuke announced. "Bedtime!" Yusuke had gotten so into the game that it was almost midnight.

The kids mumbled good night and trudged upstairs.

Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Now we aren't going to have another problem like we did last night, are we?"

Kurama feigned innocence. "I'm not sure what you mean, Yusuke."

"Sure you don't. Why don't you make up that little pallet on the floor so I don't have to kick you off the couch?"

"Under what possible inducement?"

"Huh?"

"Why should I?"

"If you do, I'll let you watch that boring ass film you wanted to watch last night."

"You're so persuasive."

"Smartass."

Kurama smiled to himself. He knew the movie would have Yusuke out in five minutes. He was anxious to see what Yusuke would do while he slept tonight.

As predicted, Yusuke was out within minutes of the night's feature film. He crawled over to Kurama and wrapped his arms around him, inhaling the scent of his hair.

The kids, after witnessing this for the second night in a row, crept back upstairs.

**Naughty children! No eavesdropping allowed! Will they be able to keep this a secret? What happens when someone finds out about Kurama's 'plan'? Find out as **_**The Letter **_**continues!**

**Notes: I hope you liked Kanoli's personality. I named her after someone I couldn't stand initially until I got to know her. We're cool now! I figured I would make her like Hiei, you know?**

**I was not really happy with this chapter, so I rewrote it. Still not happy, but if I mull over it any longer I will get stalled. I've already written two more chapters, and are planning three more.**

**Dance Central and Kinect Sports are property of Microsoft. iPhone is property of Apple. Don't sue me.**

Please Review for me! I know you're reading!


	6. New Employee

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**We get introduced to Kanoli Kuwabara, daughter of Hiei and Kuwabara. She has her Kuwabara's hair and eyes along with his natural rivalry toward the Urameshi camp, but she has Hiei's personality. Yusuke and Kohai spend the weekend with Kurama and family, they've even been cuddling together at night. The kids miss none of it.**

"So what do you think?" Gina asked the other two. "I think they like each other."

"Maybe," Kohai answered.

"Whad'ya mean maybe? They're all cuddled together, like my dads," Kanoli said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if my dad likes…other guys," he finished carefully, trying not to give offense to Kanoli.

"What's wrong with that?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. "I was only saying."

"Well some people like both," Kanoli said, still a little defensive. "Maybe your dad is like that."

"Well I wouldn't know," Kohai answered, growing a little uncomfortable with this conversation. "He's only ever been with my mom."

"Wait a minute," Kanoli said with the sudden realization that she had missed something obvious. "That's why you asked me that last night! You and Gina are going to try to fix them up."

"I never said that, Kanoli."

"But why else would you ask me that?" she pressed.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "The thought had crossed my mind. But it was just a thought."

"Well I think they would make a good couple," Kanoli concluded.

"Me too," Gina agreed.

"So do I," Kohai admitted. "But it's not our decision. They have to decide whether they like each other."

"Well sometimes grownups need held deciding what they want," Kanoli said. "I have to help my daddy out a lot. Or sometimes father tells me to."

"Maybe. But not a word of this to _anybody_, Kanoli; especially your dads. And you either Gina. You have to swear."

"We swear," they said together.

"OK," he said. "So how are we supposed to help them?"

"_Yusuke I love you." _Kurama said as he ran one of his index fingers down Yusuke's cheek. His eyes were glazed with emotion and sparkling. _"I always have."_

"_I love you too, Kurama."_

Kurama leaned in and kissed Yusuke, Softly at first, but then with more intensity. Yusuke's senses went blurry. His body melted into Kurama's as he wrapped one arm around his waist and stroked his hair with the other. Kurama teased Yusuke's lips apart with his tongue…

Yusuke bolted upright panting. _What the heck was that? _I was kissing…_Kurama!_ What was going on?

His sudden movement had awakened Kurama."Yusuke? Is something wrong?"

"No, no fox. It's ok. Go back to sleep."

"Did you have a disturbing dream?"

"Actually…no," he decided, lying back down. He placed both arms behind his head and lay on his back.

"Do you wish to talk?" Kurama asked.

"Just wondering," Yusuke said, not sure of how to proceed.

"Wondering what?"

"What I'm doing here."

"At my house?"

"No. Down here on the floor, beside you."

"Seeking comfort, Yusuke. It's natural for one to seek closeness in a friend after a loss. It's a part of the healing process. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Good. Anything else?"

"That's it."

"Well go back to sleep," Kurama advised, scooting over and putting a little space in between them.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, pulling Kurama back.

"Nowhere," Kurama answered, settling back into Yusuke's arms. Yusuke drifted off to sleep again, wanting to return to his previous dream. But this one was different. In this dream, he and Kurama were again kissing. But this time there was someone watching them.

Keiko.

He jumped back from Kurama, as if he had been caught stealing. He looked away, ashamed. When he finally met her eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. She had the look on her face when Yusuke had done something right after numerous attempts.

Satisfaction.

"_I see you have both done as I asked," she observed._

This puzzled Yusuke. Had she been expecting this?

"_Keiko? What do you mean?" he asked, but she faded away. _

"_Keiko!"_

He bolted awake again. This time, he got up to pace the house. His emotions were in turmoil. What was that dream about? What had Keiko meant? Why was he completely comfortable about kissing Kurama? Was he gay? How could he be? He had been married to a woman for over twenty years.

He then remembered something that Hiei had told him. _"Sexual orientation is something manufactured by humans. Demons do not care who you mate with. We just follow our instincts. If they lead us to mate with someone of the same gender, so be it."_

So maybe he did have feelings for Kurama. It was similar to what he felt for Keiko, but different; if that made sense. But Keiko had only been gone for six months. Was it too soon? Had these feelings always been there?

_Shit!_ He wasn't used to thinking so much. He wanted to empty his head so he could go back to sleep, but he was wide awake now. He checked the time. It was 4:36. He missed the warmth of the fox, so he decided to go lay back down, even if he could not sleep. After lying there with Kurama for two hours, he finally drifted to sleep.

"That's my girl!" Kuwabara shouted when he heard the news about the video game. "The house of Kuwabara makes a comeback!"

"Don't get too happy," Yusuke snorted. "It was just dance after all. Kohai beat her at sports, where it really counts!"

"I'll bet my dad can beat you at Kinect Sports," Kanoli challenged.

"Your little girl talks a lot of junk," Yusuke informed both of her fathers.

"It's not junk if you back it up Urameshi," Kuwabara responded.

"Kanoli never makes a challenge that she cannot meet," Hiei added.

"We'll see," Yusuke countered.

Kuwabara was exceptional at boxing, and packed a hard virtual punch, but Yusuke was much quicker. Yusuke refused to meet his challenge at dance central, he knew Kuwabara would best him at that, but he did watch him battle his daughter. Kuwabara was even better at dancing than she was.

"Who knew you could dance so well," Yusuke commented. "If you could fight as well as you can dance, you might have actually won a round against me."

"Be quiet!" Kuwabara exclaimed, turning red.

After dinner, Kuwabara demanded a rematch in boxing from Yusuke. Kurama stepped out on the back porch. He could sense Yusuke's emotions; he was confused over his feelings for his friend, and perhaps a little guilty being as Keiko had not too long passed. He stared into the setting sun as he pondered the best way to help Yusuke sort through his feelings.

"What are you up to fox?" Hiei asked as he joined Kurama on the back porch.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Kurama was still lost in his thoughts, staring at the setting sun.

"You know exactly what I mean. What are you plans as it pertains to Yusuke?"

That snapped Kurama back to reality. He turned to look at Hiei. "Excuse me?"

"Look Kurama, don't play me for a fool. I see the way you are acting towards him. Your body language says it all. You two have been practically inseparable since you got back. He spent the weekend at your house; he's answering your phone-"

"Hiei, enough." Kurama didn't like hearing his deeds read back to him like charges at a trial. But Hiei wasn't done.

"I know you've had a thing for him all these years," Hiei accused.

Kurama knew that lying to his friend was useless. He neither confirmed nor denied Hiei's accusations. "What are you trying to ask me, Hiei?"

"Are you going to pursue a relationship with him?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"Perhaps," he answered honestly.

"Have you thought this through?" Hiei asked.

"Of course I have," Kurama remarked. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Because I wonder if you have considered everyone else's feelings on the matter. Like your daughter and his son."

"I don't think that they will have a problem with it," he commented. He had been observing the two interact together and had come to the conclusion that not only did they not object to how close their fathers were becoming, but encouraged the idea.

"Perhaps not. But Kazuma will."

Kurama turned to face Hiei. "Why?"

"He was never comfortable with you and his sister," Hiei explained. "And now that you're moving on to his best friend-"

"It's not how you're making it sound Hiei," Kurama said sharply.

"Why so defensive, Kurama?"

"I do not like your implication," Kurama answered in that same sharp tone.

"And what would that be?"

"That I…seduced Shizuru and now I am attempting to do the same to Yusuke."

"I never said that, Kurama. That must be your conscience talking."

Kurama glared at Hiei. "You have no idea of the nature of the relationship between Shizuru and me; nor the conversation I had with Keiko before she passed." Kurama was growing a bit defensive in spite of himself. He had no reason to feel guilty. He had not interfered in Yusuke's relationship, nor had he entered into a relationship with Shizuru under false pretenses.

"Did she give you permission to take her place?"

"I am _not_ taking her place," Kurama said, his irritation rising up a level. "She was very dear to Yusuke, as Shizuru was to me. Both Keiko and Shizuru asked me to look after Yusuke. They were both aware of my feelings. Why does this issue concern you so? You are not one to interfere in another's affairs. This does not affect you."

"That's where you're wrong, fox. It _will_ affect me. Once Kazuma realizes what you're up to I will have to deal with his reaction. Another rift will form between two members of this family, this time between you and Kazuma. Are you prepared to put the children through that again? Your daughter holds grudges. I am aware of the grudge she held against Yusuke and Kohai for confronting you. She will hold one against my daughter, which will upset her and I will have to deal with that as well. So yes, this does concern me."

Hiei had a valid point. Kuwabara was sensitive when it came to Shizuru, even more so since her passing. He had not understood their relationship and may assume that Kurama had settled on her because he could not have Yusuke. When the time came, he would simply have to explain the situation to him. He was sure Kuwabara would be more rational than Yusuke had been. And Gina was very protective of her father. If Kuwabara became upset with him then Gina would transfer that to Kanoli, and Kanoli would probably do the same to Gina.

"You have very valid points, Hiei. However, my decision is made. I will pursue a relationship with Yusuke when I feel he is ready. But there is no guarantee that he will be perceptive, so your concerns may be in vain."

"Oh come now fox, we both know that is a bunch of bullshit. He hasn't realized his feelings for you yet, but he will. You and I both know that."

"Perhaps," Kurama conceded. "All the more reason to pursue a relationship. But it will happen when it happens. I am in no rush. I would appreciate your support but will proceed with or without it. And as I recall, Kuwabara was in another relationship when you pursued him and made him your mate. You have your heart's desire. Why should I not have mine?"

"Don't make this about me, fox. I gave Kazuma a choice, and he chose me."

"Well, Yusuke is not in a relationship. And he _will_ choose me." Kurama's tone was growing more and more chilly. This was the Kurama that Hiei knew. Always determined to have his way; and more ruthless than most at getting it. Hiei knew how this would end.

"Well if your decision is made then there is nothing else to say on the matter." Hiei turned and re-entered the house, leaving Kurama alone again to his thoughts.

The next week flew by. Yusuke occupied himself by working at one of his ramen stands as promised. He saw Kurama on Tuesday, Kohai had a report due at school and insisted that only Kurama could help him write it. They talked every day and texted every night. The end of the week approached fast. Yusuke was looking forward to it; they had planned to go to the temple. On Thursday, he went to his dreaded meeting with Keiko's uncle.

"Absolutely not," Keiko's uncle said. They were in his office and Yusuke had just asked him for a little more time to find a replacement. "You have one week, Yusuke. Have you called any of the names from the list I gave-"

"I'll get to it," he cut the gray haired, portly, balding man off. He was Yusuke's least favorite relative of Keiko's.

He left the office, deep in thought. There was no way he was going to be able to find a business manager in that short time, not that he had the patience to do that anyway. Suddenly he had an idea. He took out his cell phone.

"So let me get the facts straight Yusuke," Kurama said as he sat at a table across from Yusuke in the restaurant where Yusuke was treating him to lunch. "You want me to work for you?"

"No, no. Just help me out for a few months."

"Yusuke, you have just asked me to keep the books for your ramen stands."

"But I'm gonna pay you."

"Yusuke, that's the definition of an employee; a person who gets paid to perform a service."

"Do you always have to be a smartass?"

"I will not tolerate such abuse from my boss."

Yusuke's brown eyes brightened. "So you'll do it?"

"I will- temporarily. You have six months to find a new business manager."

"Thanks fox. Really, man."

"You know Yusuke, they say business ruins friendships." Kurama was looking at Yusuke, raising his perfectly arched eyebrow to gauge his reaction.

"What do you mean fox?"

"Well, if we don't see eye to eye on the direction that the business should take, then you might fire me and I may take offense."

"I don't see that happenin'. First off, I don't know the first thing about that kind of stuff. That was Keiko's job. So whatever you say goes. My job was to run around and make sure the worker's weren't screwing around on the job. And I didn't get pissed when Koenma fired me."

"Indeed. But you and I are two different people. As long as you agree to trust my judgment and not to take for granted this _temporary_ favor I'm doing you." Truth be told, Yusuke had just handed another piece of his life over to Kurama, and Kurama had no intention of giving it back.

"Like I said, do what you gotta do. And I won't take you for granted."

"So do I have to call you Mr. Urameshi now?"

Yusuke shot him a look. "You'd better not or I _will_ fire you."

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi."

"Smartass."

"So when do I start?"

"Well, now I guess. I just saw Keiko's uncle today and he gave me a week to find someone so I guess you can meet with him to you know…get the lay of the land."

"You mean get briefed, Yusuke?

"Yeah, something like that." He pulled out his cell phone. "Hey…yeah I have someone…he's a friend of mine…cred-what?"

"I think he means credentials, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. Hold on." He handed Kurama the phone.

"Good afternoon…yes, my name is Shuichi Minamino…" Yusuke smirked at Kurama's human name. "…why don't we continue this interview in person? Yes, I will have my references and credentials. One hour? I look forward to it."

Yusuke arrived at the old office building for the second time with Kurama after stopping his stepfather's company. For some reason, Keiko's uncle wasn't as prepared to hand over the books as he was earlier. He plied Kurama with questions, which Kurama answered patiently; called his stepfather in front of him and questioned his credentials.

"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked, irritated. "Earlier you were ready to throw the books at me."

"Yusuke, I thought you were going to go with one of the people I recommended. I will not just hand the books over to anyone. He may be your friend but I am not satisfied that he is qualified. I don't want to see years of my niece's hard work thrown away."

Yusuke was irked at this point. "Look here, it's my company too. I worked just as hard as she did. Now hand over the damned books before I get pissed."

The old man opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped short by Kurama narrowing his eyes.

"We have come to retrieve the company records. You announced to Yusuke, the owner of the company, that you were resigning your position. Yusuke offered me the position and I accepted. We are not making a request. You _will_ surrender the company property." Kurama had that _look _in his eyes that sent a chill down any challenger's spine. The books were surrendered without further delay.

"Youko Kurama strikes again," Yusuke joked as they left. "I see I don't have to question your loyalty."

"Of course not. Trust me; I always have your best interests at heart."

Yusuke looked at him earnestly. "I do trust you Kurama. I always have."

A rush of emotion flooded Kurama's senses. "Good. Why don't you and Kohai come over for dinner while I look over the accounts?"

"Thought you couldn't cook."

"You're cooking."

"Why should I?"

"Consider it new employee appreciation."

Yusuke laughed. "Are you sure? You've seen an awful lot of me this past week and a half. Don't want you getting tired of me."

"Yusuke, we haven't talked in over nine months. I am not tired of you. If I do tire of you, I will let you know."

"It's really been that long?"

"Yes." Kurama had counted the days, waiting until his beloved would come to his senses and end their pointless disagreement.

Yusuke checked the time. "Well I have to go meet the kid and I guess we should come over a little early, say five?"

"Five is fine. See you then, Yusuke." As Yusuke headed off, Kurama was pleased with the way things were going. Kurama had not expected Yusuke to ask him to look after the company's finances, but he had been pleased to accept.

Yusuke informed Kohai about his new employee as they walked to the park.

"Really? So he's going to be our new business manager?"

"Yeah, but just for six months."

Yusuke didn't see Kohai raise his eyebrow.

They arrived at the park with fresh flowers for the site. They talked with Keiko, giving her an update on how they were doing together and how much they missed her. Yusuke informed her of their new employee.

"The fox is going to look after things since your uncle is retiring. Don't worry," he assured her. "He'll take care of things. We trust him," he said, looking to Kohai for approval. Kohai nodded.

"Dad, can I talk to mom alone please?" Kohai asked.

"Yeah sure. Love you, Keiko." He walked over to the tree where he and Kurama were reunited to wait for Kohai. If he released the smallest amount of energy, he could listen in on what they were talking about, but he chose to respect his son's privacy.

"Mom," Kohai started. "I miss you so much. And I have decided I do not want another mother. No one can replace you. But I don't want dad to be lonely either. And I want him to be happy. So I wanted to know…if you know…if Uncle Kurama could be with dad. I mean, he makes dad happy. He feels better. Uncle Kurama is organized, and knows a lot. I respect him, and Gina would be like my sister. Remember when I used to tell you that I wanted a sister? You would say 'ask your father'. Well, dad told me to ask Santa Claus. It would be like having two dads, like Kanoli has Hiei and Kuwabara. I know dad will not look for a woman to replace you, so is this OK with you?" By the time he was finished, tears were streaming down his face. Yusuke, sensing he was done, walked over to his son and hugged him.

As they left, Yusuke spoke to his son. "Son, we don't have to go see the foxes today. We can stay home-"

"No dad, I want to see them. I just had to get mom's approval on something."

"So what did she say?" Yusuke asked him.

"Honestly dad, I think it was her plan all along."

Yusuke peered at his son sideways. He didn't know what the heck his son was talking about, but he was sure it would be revealed in time.

Later at Kurama's, Gina and Kohai helped Yusuke with dinner as Kurama looked over the books.

"So what's the verdict, fox?"

"His methods are a bit conservative, if outdated."

"What?" Yusuke asked, clueless.

"He means that his methods are old fashioned," Kohai explained.

"Well he is an old man," Yusuke reasoned.

"He did everything by hand. That is fine, but he should have kept a back-up file on the computer, just in case."

"If you say so."

"And although your income is moderate, you may want to consider some investments."

"You mean like stocks and stuff?"

"That's only one type of investment."

"Well, I don't know. I don't trust that stock market. Too unpredictable."

"Yusuke, I thought we agreed that you would trust my judgment," Kurama reminded him.

"Of course I do, but I'm just sayin'. And what if the next guy doesn't want to handle it, huh?"

"You're not normally one to look to the future, Yusuke. I guess you will just have to find someone as qualified as me to handle your business accounts," Kurama replied. _Was that a smirk on his face?_

"Yeah like that'll happen," Yusuke mumbled.

Kurama smiled to himself. _Of course not Yusuke_, he thought.

"Well if I let you do the investment thing then you have to stay until I find someone who can handle it."

"Our contract was only for six months," Kurama protested.

"I don't remember signing a contract," Yusuke countered.

"We had an oral contract," Kurama insisted, a playful gleam in his eye. He was enjoying this playful banter.

"Hmphf. Well I'm not gonna let you do it unless you agree to stay until I find someone else," Yusuke said with his head cocked to one side and with that sideways grin that Kurama found infinitely sexy. He could almost feel himself blushing.

"So fox? What's it gonna be?" Yusuke challenged. The kids had been watching this exchange, moving their heads back and forth as if they were spectators at a tennis match. Now the ball was in Kurama's court.

"Well alright, but _only_ until you find someone as capable of handling the business as I am."

The kids exchanged knowing glances. Yusuke and Kurama smiled to themselves, each feeling satisfied that they had gotten their own way.

"Alright, enough business talk for now. You two wash up," Yusuke instructed. "And then set the table."

It all made for a perfectly domestic evening. Yusuke and the kids cooked dinner, while Kurama looked over the books. Then they all ate together. Afterwards, Yusuke and Kurama did the dishes while Gina and Kohai worked on homework. The evening felt so natural that no one wanted it to end; and no one saw any reason why it should. So Yusuke and Kohai stayed. Kurama allowed Kohai to check Gina's homework and even allowed him to read to her before she went to sleep. After they were both in bed Kurama joined Yusuke in the family room.

"You seem deep in thought," Kurama observed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just…stuff," Yusuke answered vaguely. Kurama caught the hint. He was not in the mood to discuss it, or did not feel comfortable.

"So what's on your agenda tomorrow?" Kurama asked him casually, trying to help him relax.

"Well its Friday, so I will make my rounds and then nothing after that. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should get something to keep the business files on. Maybe a netbook."

"What's a netbook?"

"It's like a mini-laptop computer. Something small and relatively inexpensive."

"It's coming out of your paycheck."

"I think not," Kurama replied. "Consider it a business expense."

"You're so high maintenance. I may have to keep you in you keep demanding stuff."

"You cannot keep me against my will."

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke challenged, jumping off the couch and kneeling in front him. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"I-"

He was cut off by Yusuke's lips meeting his.

**Well! Way to make the first move, Yusuke! But is he truly ready for this? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues!**

**Note: I want to apologize for the alarming amount of grammatical errors in the last chapter! Words out of context, missing words, apostrophes misplaced. WTF! I always edit, but usually don't catch them all. It's hard to edit one's own work. But as I spot them, I correct them. Nothing ruins a good story more than grammatical errors.**

**I know the conversation the kids were having may have seemed a bit mature and inappropriate but that's the way kids talk these days. Ask me how I know.**


	7. Thinking Too Much

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**The kids discuss and approve of Yusuke and Kurama as a couple. They plot on how to make this happen. Hiei confronts Kurama about what his plans for Yusuke are. Yusuke hires Kurama to work as his 'temporary' business manager. Yusuke ends the chapter by kissing Kurama.**

Instead of a shy kiss as one might expect, Yusuke's kiss was full of hunger and longing; not too dominant but definitely letting his presence be known. Yusuke molded his body into Kurama's; straddling his lap and running his fingers through Kurama's hair. For a moment…just a moment, Kurama allowed himself to get lost in the kiss; oh, how he desired to slide his tongue across Yusuke's lips and…

But he knew better. He knew Yusuke wasn't ready for any type of physical intimacy, no matter how benign. So he pulled back.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, struggling to catch his breath.

"Perhaps we are moving too fast," Kurama said, although it pained him to say so. He had been waiting twenty five years for this, and now he had to use all his patience and self control so that he wouldn't ruin it before it started.

"Kurama, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to…I don't know what happened." Yusuke hopped off Kurama's lap. He backed away from Kurama and turned on his heel, ready to bolt from the room.

"Yusuke, wait. Do you want to talk-" He stopped abruptly. He had no desire to talk to Yusuke's back.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_ Yusuke demanded of himself as he paced the kitchen. _I kissed Kurama, and then I jet out of the room like a punk? I mean, who does that? And why did I kiss him anyway?_ Yusuke thought, thoroughly confused as to what the hell was going on with him. _I mean…I love Keiko…but she's gone…and Kurama's here…and he made me feel better…and what did Keiko mean in that dream last week? Was it out of my own head? Was she trying to tell me something?_

Yusuke knew the answer to that. Yusuke _never_ had meaningless dreams. They always mean something. Maybe Keiko was trying to tell him something. Did she want him to be with Kurama? Or was he making that up in his head to ease the guilt? Guilt? For what? Keiko's gone, right? But it's only been six months. And what about Kohai?

He looked up. He had left the house, and he _knew_ what direction he was headed in. The same place he had been going for the last six months when he was trying to figure something out. But he couldn't go _there_. He turned around and headed back to Kurama's house, trying think of what to say when he got there. When he got back, Kurama was sitting in the family room where he had left him, waiting for him.

"Kurama."

"Are you ok, Yusuke?"

"Yeah. I think."

"I'm glad. Well, good night Yusuke." Kurama got off the couch and headed out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed. Gina has school tomorrow, as well as Kohai, and I cannot continue to sleep on the floor," he smiled slightly to lighten the mood.

"It's good for the back," Yusuke protested.

"It's good for _your_ back. I'm a little older than you Yusuke, and I need to take care of this human body."

"Yeah, you did kind of put it through the wringer when we used to fight," Yusuke agreed. "I mean, who takes a sword to the gut and puts a killer plant in their own body? No to mention almost getting blown up."

"There is always risk in battle, Yusuke."

"Yeah. But you always take the craziest ones." Yusuke was feeling better.

Kurama laughed. "I suppose so." Kurama looked at his watch. "Yusuke, I really must be getting to bed. You may join me if you wish. We do not have to discuss anything that you do not wish to."

The fox always knew how to make him feel better.

"So, you don't want to know why I…you know."

"Not if you are not comfortable with talking about it."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Kurama reassured him. "But I _am_ tired. We will have to wake up two hours earlier to be sure that Kohai has time to go home and prepare for school."

"Yeah. Guess I shoulda thought about that before we just camped out here."

"Yusuke, I assure you that it's fine. Gina and I enjoy the company."

"Yeah, the kid does too." He should have including himself but he didn't, but he hoped Kurama would catch the hint. Yusuke knew that he would. Nothing got by Kurama.

"I'm glad. Now I must bid you good night," Kurama said as he left the room.

Yusuke slumped on the couch. _Great,_ he thought. _What am I going to do now?_ _I can't sleep down here, alone. The kid is in the guest room so I could bunk with him, but I don't want to wake him, and I'll be tossing and turning._

Yusuke settled on the couch and turned to a boring documentary channel, which only made him think of Kurama. So he turned the TV off. He lay there for the rest of the night, his heads full of thoughts; all centered around Keiko and Kurama. Damn, had he screwed thing up with the fox? No, maybe not. _He was kissing back too, for a little bit, then he said 'perhaps we are moving too fast'. What did that mean? Did the fox want this? And then there was still Keiko, she was talking to both of us. Did she want…_

All of these questions were frustrating him to no end. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He gave up trying as he slumped back against the couch.

Upstairs, Kurama could feel Yusuke's restless energy. He was tempted to go downstairs, but if he did, then Yusuke would put his thoughts out of his mind that he needed to deal with. It was better for Yusuke to struggle with his feelings so he could figure them out. _Don't worry, Yusuke. I feel your energy, and I know you need time to sort this out. I am not going anywhere._ But Kurama knew where he wanted to be, next to Yusuke, he wanted to snuggle up against his hard, firm body. The thoughts that were going through his head caused is body to react in the expected fashion, but unlike Yusuke's awkward escapade in the shower Kurama welcomed his excitement and used it to his full advantage, seeking comfort in his hand to sate the yearning that had never really gone away but had been suppressed for two decades and was now resurfacing. He enjoyed himself that night, with the object of his desire a few meters away, desperately confused. He used the pillow to muffle the moans that escaped his lips, when he released, he felt much better and was able to sleep after he cleaned up. He knew Yusuke was in turmoil but there was nothing he could do for him right now.

Yusuke didn't need to be roused at 4:30 am because he had never been sleep. Kurama was aware of that but chose to pretend that he didn't know when he went to wake him. They decided to meet at 1:30 to get the netbook before Yusuke woke Kohai to take him home. They also agreed to keep their trip to the temple this weekend, despite the awkward moment earlier. Kurama offered to drive them home but Yusuke declined, stating that the cool predawn air would wake the still groggy Kohai.

"That was fun," Kohai mumbled on the walk home.

"Fun? What are you talking about? Are you still sleep?" Yusuke asked his son.

"No dad. Last night, at Kurama's, with Gina, and you, and Kurama…" he trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. Me too, kid."

"You aren't going to get mad at him again are you?" Kohai was suddenly wide awake, and seemed to be pleading now, that childhood innocence taking over.

Yusuke studied his son. "No, I don't think so. But I can't predict the future. Why?"

"I just…don't want to stop talking to them again. It was lonely. I mean, I had Kanoli and all but you know we don't really get along. And she was kind of stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, I understand that. Listen son, I'll do my best not to let my temper get the best of me."

Kurama was having the same conversation with his daughter.

"Daddy that was fun. Can we do it again?"

"We should try not to have guests over during the week. You have school and need your rest."

"Awww," she whined. "But Kohai helped me with my homework. And I like the argument you had with Uncle Yusuke."

"Well it wasn't really an argument, Gina. More like contract negotiation."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'll explain at another time. Now let's get you some breakfast."

Yusuke meant to lay down for a quick nap after Kohai left for school, but ended up oversleeping.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he bolted awake. He jumped into the shower and headed out to make his rounds. He called Kurama on the way.

"Hey fox."

"Hello Yusuke. Running late?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Yeah, well I haven't even started my rounds yet."

"Would you like me to give you a lift, Yusuke? Then I could meet your employees."

"OK."

"See you in a few minutes."

Most of the employees acknowledged Kurama politely and thought nothing of it. But the staff at one of his ramen stands, the one that was run by some of Keiko's relatives, was affronted. One of Keiko's cousins gave Kurama a disapproving look.

"You got something to say?" Yusuke challenged her.

"So this is our new business manager?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, why? You got a problem with that?"

"Well I spoke to my uncle yesterday," she sighed. "He had some concerns."

Kurama kept the same polite, amused expression on his face. But Yusuke was pissed.

"Yeah, well your uncle no longer works for us. And if you keep running your mouth you won't either. Understand?"

The girl mumbled something and went back to work.

Kurama smiled pleasantly at the woman. _Us?_ he thought. _What does he mean by that?_

"I never did like that bitch," Yusuke confided to Kurama as they left.

"It appears that she does not approve of you business decision," Kurama observed.

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn. I only gave her a job as a favor to Keiko."

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said that your uncle no longer works for 'us'?"

"Huh? Damn fox, you don't miss anything."

"I try not to."

"Uh huh. Well, I meant like…us, you know? You work right under me so you have a lot of power. You know you're not going anywhere right?"

Kurama sighed in mock exasperation. "I thought we already settled this yesterday, Yusuke."

"We did. And it was decided that you will continue to work with me."

"So I go from working 'for' you to 'with' you in one day?"

"The kid insisted." That statement was partially true. Kohai did say he thought that Kurama would make an excellent business, and that Yusuke should 'promote him to full employee status'. Damn and the boy's only twelve.

"So Kohai is on the board of directors?" Kurama asked lightly.

"Yeah. And whatever he says goes. And he ain't gonna let you quit," Yusuke smiled at his genius. He knew Kurama would have a hard time saying no to Kohai. The two had always been close.

Kurama said nothing, just raised his eyebrows.

"Welcome to Best Buy. How can I help you gentlemen today?" A sales associate asked.

"We're here to purchase a netbook," Kurama explained.

"Yeah, what he said," Yusuke confirmed.

"Well sirs, we have several models…"

An hour later Kurama still could not decide on which one he wanted. Yusuke was practically squirming, like any kid or husband who was dragged out to shop for something that did not interest him.

"Can't you just get that one?" Yusuke whined.

"That one doesn't have enough memory."

"What about that one?"

"Don't like the software."

"This one has everything," Kurama showed him the one he was leaning towards, but of course it was the most expensive one.

"You would pick the most expensive one; so high maintenance."

"It's a sound business investment."

"Whatever you say."

"You two are business partners?" The salesman asked.

"Something like that," Yusuke replied.

"We'll take this and be on our way," Kurama decided.

"Oh, no you don't. We got your little computer. Now we're going to look at something that I want to see."

Kurama looked at his watch. "How long will this take? The children will be out of school soon."

"Well, unlike you I know exactly what I'm looking for." He turned to the sales associate. "Hey dude, where's that video game where you move around?"

"The X-box Kinect sir?"

"Yeah."

"Right this way, sir."

As Yusuke was trying out the games, Kurama was waiting patiently to make his purchase and checking his watch.

"Sir," the sales associate commented. "I think your uh…partner is ready to leave."

Instead of getting offended at the nosy salesman's comment he simply smirked. "Well he'll get over it. He shouldn't have dragged me out here anyway. We got time."

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke turned around. He recognized one of Keiko's old friends, and now a parent of one of Kohai's schoolmates.

"Oh hey."

"Are you getting the X-Box? Is it for Kohai? Oh, my son loves that game! They are such good friends, you know."

As she chatted on and on, Yusuke raised his eyebrows. Yusuke knew his son and he know that Kohai didn't care for him as much as this airhead seemed to think. Kurama watched this woman attempt to flirt with his Yusuke and was debating over the right moment to intervene. He decided to make his move when she invited Yusuke to dinner.

"So why don't you come over to dinner on Sun-"

"Yusuke, time is short. The children will be out of school soon and we want to get on the road as soon as possible. Are you going to get the X-Box?"

"Yeah, give me the sport's bundle," he said, speaking to the associate. "And that stupid dance game. I ain't letting Kuwabara's kid best my son at that again."

The woman, still seething from Kurama's interruption saw a chance to butt into the conversation again. "Kuwabara has a daughter? I thought he was…you know."

Yusuke chose to ignore her snide comment. "Yeah he has a daughter. Pretty thing too, same hair and eyes as him. But as my friend here says, we gotta get goin'. See you 'round."

"See you at parent's day next week," she said sweetly, giving Kurama one final glare as she turned and sashayed away. Kurama raised an eyebrow. The woman was trying too hard, Yusuke always hated that. And she stood no chance anyway.

"I forgot about that damned parent's day," Yusuke muttered as he got in the car.

"Let me see your phone. I'll put a reminder on the calendar," Kurama offered.

Yusuke handed him the phone. Kurama opened his calendar. "Ah, I see Kohai beat me to it," Kurama mused.

"Oh yeah. He was fiddling around with that thing last week. But he would have reminded me. And the school would have called."

"True. I am about to pick up Gina. Will you be accompanying me? Or do you have something else to attend to?"

"I guess I could ride. We can swing and get the kid after that." He had visited Keiko this morning and had started to tell her what had happened but he couldn't for some reason.

"Kohai will be pleased with his gift."

"Yeah. He's not really the video game type, but he likes this one. And the little fox wants to practice. So I guess it's kind of for both of them."

"That's very generous of you."

"Just call me Santa Claus."

Yusuke had something on his mind all day, and he wanted to ask Kurama about it. He was working up the nerve to do so. Kurama noticed and thought to help him out.

"Yusuke, do you have something to ask me?"

"Well yeah. What did you mean last night when you said we were moving too fast?"

They had just pulled in front of Gina's school. "I would be happy to explain it to you Yusuke. Perhaps later? After we reach the temple and we have some time alone?"

"Yeah, ok." The thought of time alone with Kurama made him both excited…and nervous.

"Daddy!" Gina exclaimed, running towards her father. "Are we still going to the temple with Kohai and-"

"Uncle Yusuke!" She cut off her previous statement to enter into another, running up to him and jumping into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa, little fox. You almost tackled me."

She clamped her arms around his neck. The little fox was surprisingly strong. "So you are coming?"

"Yeah, and we got a surprise for you and the kid."

Her eyes brightened. "What? What is it?"

"Sorry, little fox. It's a surprise. That means we can't tell you."

"Awww. So are we going to get Kohai?"

"Yes, that's our next stop," Kurama informed his daughter.

Kohai was exiting the school yard when he spotted Kurama's car. A curious smile spread across his face, especially when he noticed that his family was all inside. Gina jumped out of the car and hugged him.

"Kohai! Guess What? Our dad's have a surprise for us!"

Some of the school kids, including the one whose mother was flirting with Yusuke earlier, turned to watch the pair curiously. Turning slightly pink, he ushered Gina out of the gate. "What's this surprise I hear about?" Kohai asked as he and Gina climbed into the back seat, not noticing the boy whispering to his friends and snickering; but Kurama noticed. He also noticed that his mother had arrived to pick him up, and that she was glaring at the four of them. If only looks could kill.

"Just what the little fox said. It's a surprise," Yusuke answered.

"Just one hint," the kids begged.

"No can do," Yusuke replied.

The kids spent the entire trip to the temple guessing what the surprise was. None were even close.

"An X-Box!" Gina exclaimed, when Yusuke finally presented them with the surprise.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out," Kohai said. "We were so off. Thank you dad and Kurama."

Kurama shook his head. "Don't thank me. It was all your father's idea. We went to purchase a netbook and he insisted on buying it."

"And both of you are gonna practice that dancing game. We can't keep losing to the Kuwabara's. It's embarrassing."

"I thought it was just dance Yusuke," Kurama commented.

"Dance, checkers, marbles, whatever. It's all about principle."

"I see. So you have recruited my daughter into the Urameshi camp?"

"Well, if she wants to side with them-"

"No way! I'm on your side!" Gina insisted.

"Good. Now get to it!"

While the kids practiced their dance moves, Yusuke gave Kurama a cooking lesson.

"OK, let's start with something basic, like rice. The easiest way to cook it would be to use a rice cooker. Now where is it?" he mumbled, opening cabinets. "Here it is. Shit. She has an old one. Figures. Well, if you learn on this then you will be able to use that fancy one that's collecting dust in your kitchen."

"Is that so?" Kurama said, thinking of a clever slight.

"Yeah. Now pay attention. The key to good rice is knowing how much rice to add. Most people add too much rice, and the damn thing either blows up or the rice is still hard. Now look here," Yusuke pointed to a mark inside the pot. "The old lady has marked how much rice to put in the cooker. But first you need to add the water. One cup."

Kurama selected a large mug from the cabinet.

"Nope. Too much water. Use this," he indicated a measuring cup. "This one for liquids, this one for other stuff." He indicated the difference between liquid and dry measure.

"Interesting. Who knew you were so knowledgeable on cooking?" Kurama said.

"Yeah, whatever smartass. I cook for a living, remember? And my mom wasn't the best cook in the world either. So one cup of water and fill the rice to the line. Now hop to it."

After Kurama had completed his task, he turned to Yusuke. "So what's next?"

Yusuke saw why Kurama had so much trouble in the kitchen. He needed guided instruction or else he would have burned the house down. Yusuke was an excellent teacher; in his own way. Kurama was enjoying spending time with him and neither noticed that they were being spied on periodically.

"So fox are you going to answer my question for me?"

"Yes, later."

The kids were surprised that Kurama had produced an edible meal.

"Daddy, you cooked this? This is good!" Gina complimented.

"Thank you. But I had plenty of help," he assured his daughter.

The four of them played several rounds of Kinect Sports and Yusuke watched them practice dance central. He saw marked improvement. "That's better. Now one more round and to bed with you."

"Awww, can't we stay up? It's the weekend," Gina pouted.

Yusuke looked to Kurama. He gave Yusuke a slight nod.

"Alright but no more video games. Watch a movie or something."

"OK," they chorused together.

Out on the balcony, Kurama stood staring at the moon, like he did all those long years ago. But this time he was waiting for Yusuke, instead of running away from him.

"What's going on in that red head of yours fox?"

"Just pondering the question you asked me earlier, Yusuke."

"So what's the answer?"

"You asked me what I meant when I said that we were moving too fast, correct?

"Yeah."

"Well, let me answer that question by proposing another. How do you feel about me, Yusuke?"

Yusuke was shocked into silence. He was about to protest Kurama's Socratic methods of dealing with questions until he asked him this. How _did_ he feel about Kurama? Why had he kissed him? He still didn't know.

"Yusuke?"

"I'm thinking."

"If it is taking you that long then you probably are unsure of your feelings. You must figure out what those feelings are before we proceed."

"Proceed to what?"

"You are getting ahead of yourself. Let's take this one step at a time. Take some time to explore your feelings and then we will determine what to do next."

"I don't like the way you put that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just sounds like you're trying to let me down easy or something."

"Not at all, Yusuke."

"Really? Convince me, fox. Do you have any feelings for me?"

Kurama was caught off guard. He wasn't prepared for Yusuke to answer that question. And what's more, he wasn't prepared to reveal that information yet.

"Seems like someone else is not sure of their feelings."

That wasn't it. But Kurama knew if he admitted that, then Yusuke would want to know what those feelings are. Yusuke was watching him closely.

"Looks like you are trying to think of a way to get out of answering the question. Well I'm not interested in your mind games. Just forget-"

"No, Yusuke I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you, but I am not ready to reveal them yet."

Yusuke was silent. "So what now?"

"You have some thinking to do Yusuke. I won't rush you."

"Well how do I know you won't you know…start talking to someone else?"

"Yusuke, I assure you that I have no intentions on doing such a thing."

"This isn't going the way I wanted it to."

"How did you want it to go?"

"I wanted it to…never mind. Just forget it." Yusuke turned to leave.

"Yusuke, wait." This time he turned around. "Here's the truth. I have enjoyed spending time with you. But if we rush into something that you are not sure of, we may ruin a longstanding friendship. We already spent nine months apart. It was stressful on both of us and the children. I would not like to put any of us through that again. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kurama was right. Yusuke didn't want him to be, but he was as usual. He knew he needed time to think about what he was doing. But he didn't like to think. He didn't have to think with Keiko. He just knew it was the right thing. It almost felt the same this time, but different. He enjoyed talking to Kurama and spending time with him. Kohai was totally comfortable with Kurama, which was of the utmost importance. He knew about Yusuke's demon identity, in fact they shared that in common. And Kurama was…beautiful. What the-? Could you say that about another man? But Kurama was no ordinary man. Kurama was…Kurama.

"Damnit fox, do you always have to be so…" Yusuke paused to find the right word.

"Right?" Kurama offered.

"I was going to say annoying but it's the same thing."

"I suppose so. But please understand me. I am only thinking of you…and the children."

"Those kids are up to something. They aren't as slick as they think. I think they've been spying on us."

Kurama chuckled. "Indeed." So Yusuke knew too? Kurama was aware that both Kohai and Gina were trying to push them together, and they may have even included Kanoli on their little scheme, but the timing had to be right.

"Yeah, well. Maybe they're on to something. You never know." He couldn't ever remember being so bold. He had so many emotions. He knew he had feelings for Kurama, but he couldn't forget about Keiko. Whatever Kurama said, even if he was right, Yusuke was not a patient man so he would have to see how long he could hold on. Shit, that was enough thinking for the night. His head was starting to hurt. Yusuke checked the time and peeped inside. "It's after one, and the kids are knocked out."

"I'm surprised it took so long. We all got up pretty early this morning. I am about to head to bed."

"All this thinking you have me doing is freaking annoying. I have to clear my head first."

"It's all for the best. Good night, Yusuke." He turned to leave but Yusuke pulled him back. "Yusuke?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"This." This time when their lips met, Kurama didn't hesitate to kiss back; his speech about taking it slow forgotten. Kurama melted as Yusuke wrapped his strong arms around his waist and hugged him closer. Yusuke may not have been as experienced as he was, but he did know what he was doing. Kurama felt all his composure and self-control slipping. He knew he could have Yusuke right now if he wanted to, and he _did_ want to. All he had to do was do this little trick with his tongue…

Yusuke pulled back panting. "There, all clear. Good night fox." Yusuke strode inside.

Kurama sank down in the chair, trembling with desire. For some reason, Yusuke wasn't playing by his rules. He should have expected as much. Yusuke always followed his own rules. Why should now be any different?

**Now who's more confused here, Yusuke or Kurama? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues!**

**FINALLY! After 5 days with NO INTERNET (I updated Friday from my favorite café) I'm back online, and sore as hell from camping in the middle of the damn woods this weekend. **

**Notes: If you expected this to follow some predictable pattern then sorry to disappoint. No, wait I'm not sorry. This is my story and if you don't like it then go shove it up your…or something. **

**And I have spoken with my advisers (you two know who you are) and have made a major decision about what will happen, and there we will definitely have to upgrade to 'M'. But we'll get to that.**

**Review for me!**

**Luvs Ya!**

**NG714**


	8. School DaysPart 1

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Kurama breaks off the kiss, telling Yusuke that perhaps they were moving too fast. Yusuke and Kurama run into a parent of a student at Kohai's school, who has questions about Kuwabara's relationship, and clearly has her eyes set on Yusuke. Heads turn as Yusuke and Kurama arrive to pick up Kohai at school. Kurama tells Yusuke to think about his feelings before they progress any further. Yusuke decides to steal a kiss anyway.**

Yusuke lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Today was Parent's Day. He _hated_ Parent's Day. All those silly, cackling women and the patronizing teachers. They hadn't changed much since he was in school. And he wasn't looking forward to seeing that woman again, what was her name? He was annoyed at her little snide comment on Kuwabara, and he could tell that he fox was ready to pounce on her as well. And Kohai had already told Yusuke that her son was a bully and a trouble maker at school. _Might as well get it over with,_ he thought.

As he and Kohai walked to school, Kohai questioned him as to why he hadn't seen Kurama lately.

"It's just Wednesday, kid. We spent the whole weekend together."

"I know, but I like seeing him and Gina every day."

Yusuke looked at his son. "So you gonna tell me what you're up to or am I gonna have'ta pry it out of you?"

"Dad, nothing's up."

"That's a load of bull…crap. If you don't wanna say what it is then say that."

"Dad, I just want you to be happy."

"You're stalling. Thought I always told you to say what you gotta say."

"I'm not supposed to… we swore…damnit!" Kohai didn't think he would be the one to reveal the secret.

"Watch that gutter talk son. Don't want to end up with a potty mouth like me."

"Sorry dad. It's just that-"

"Look kid, I can see that you don't wanna tell me so don't worry about it."

"Thanks dad."

"No sweat. Now let's get this over with."

"Right. Did you bring your umbrella dad? It's supposed to rain."

"Damn, I forgot."

The day was a typical day. The kids did presentations on what they were learning in class and then the parents had conferences with the teachers. 'Yusuke is such an excellent student. He will get into a great high school, blah, blah, blah.' He'd heard it all before. Yusuke (Sr.) noticed some of the kids and a few of the parents looking at him and whispering. _What the hell are they staring at? _He asked himself. The woman that he and Kurama had seen in the store walked up to him.

"Hello, Yusuke! I'm Mari. Remember me from the store?"

_Of course. It was just the other day, dumbass._

"Yeah."

"Well we are about to have a brief PTA meeting to discuss the fundraiser coming up this Saturday. Will you be there?"

Yusuke didn't want to go. He really, _really_ didn't want to go. But Keiko used to do this stuff and now she wasn't here, so he would have to.

"Yeah sure."

At the PTA meeting there was more whispering. Yusuke was asked if he could set up a Ramen stand at the festival Saturday. He reluctantly agreed.

His phone beeped with a message. It was from Kurama. _I haven't seen you in a few days now, Yusuke. Are you ok?_

He texted back. _Yeah fox, it takes me a long time to think. _

_How's that coming?_

_Slow._

_I see. Gina has been asking about you and Kohai. Would you like to get together this weekend?_

_Busy._

_Oh? Doing what?_

_Come by at one and I will tell you._

_Sure! See you then._

"Yusuke?" Mari was standing in front of him with two other cackling hens. "That's the first time I've seen you smile today."

His smile faded.

She pretended not to notice.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to participate in our fundraiser. Here are the forms you must fill out. You can send them by Kohai tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed the forms and made for the exit.

"Yusuke?" Mari was running after him.

He turned to acknowledge her.

"Would you like me to give you a lift home? It's raining."

He wanted to refuse. He should have refused. But it was raining cats and dogs so he figured a few minutes in her car wouldn't kill him.

She chatted during the whole ride, a mile a minute. She talked about how Kohai and her son really got along and should hang out together more often, perhaps this weekend after the fall festival? They could join them for dinner. When Yusuke refused she pressed him for information on Kuwabara.

"So how is Kuwabara doing? He really made something of himself didn't he? A veterinarian, who would have thought?"

"What's wrong with that?" Yusuke asked, a tad defensive.

"Oh, nothing! But he wasn't the best student in junior high, you know?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, well he got into one of the best high schools in the city. So explain that."

"There's no doubt in my mind now that it was well deserving. You said he had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know he was married."

"He is." After years and years of arguing Kuwabara had finally convinced Hiei to perform a union with him, he figured it was only fair since they were mated in demon tradition.

"So who's he married to? Anyone we know?" Now she was just being nosy…and _fucking annoying_.

"Look, why don't you get to the damned point? What do you want to know?"

"So is he married to a …man?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you don't find that…odd?"

"No. Why? You got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not! It's just when children are involved-"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke demanded. This was turning out to be the longest car ride of his life.

"Well children need a stable home environment with a mother and a father. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Look, this conversation is really starting to piss me off. So change the subject please."

She was taken aback, slightly. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I have insulted Keiko's memory. I didn't mean to-"

"I _said_ change the subject!" Truth was, he was only partially upset over the implication about Keiko. He was more upset that she felt that two men couldn't raise a child together. The nerve of this bitch!

"I'm _so_ sorry, Yusuke. I didn't mean to upset you," she cooed. "It's just that…since my husband left us it's been hard on me and Ichiro you know?" She sounded sincere enough, but Yusuke wasn't in a sympathetic mood.

They arrived in front of his house. Now she was crying. Yusuke rolled his eyes and thought of a way to make his escape.

"Yusuke," sniff…"I'm sorry,"…sniff, sniff. "Could I use your bathroom to clean up? I have a meeting and I don't want to show up like this."

"Yeah, sure." They words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to refuse, but he was trying to be polite. He should have been his normal rude self.

The bitch took forever in the bathroom. He heard the water running and he smelled perfume. He _hated_ perfume. He always preferred Keiko's natural scent, like fresh running water. And Kurama smelled like roses and …something else, what was it?

She emerged from the bathroom with her coat buttoned up and carrying a large shopping bag. _Where the hell did that come from? _he wondered. He walked over to the door to open it so this woman could get the hell out of his house. He put his hand on the doorknob to open it. She put her hand over his. He jerked his hand back as if she had touched his hand with burning coals.

"Yusuke, I'm so sorry I upset you. You must allow me to make it up to you."

"Not necessary." He moved to open the door but she blocked him, she began unbuttoning her coat, revealing nothing but a lacy bra and matching panties underneath.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Yusuke, I know you're lonely, and so am I. We could comfort each other." She moved in closer, pressing her body into his and sliding her hand to his crotch.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" Yusuke shoved her away, perhaps a little too hard. She stumbled against the couch.

"What's the matter? You don't find me attractive? You into men now, like Kuwabara? I'll bet it's that one I saw you with the other day," she sneered, buttoning her coat back up. "But he could pass for a woman-"

Before she could finish, Yusuke grabbed her by the wrist, flung open the door and pushed her through. She almost ran into Kurama, who saw her coming and conveniently sidestepped her as she stumbled on the sidewalk.

"So it's true. He is your boyfriend, eh? You two _faggots_ deserve each other!"

Kurama was able to grab Yusuke and use his hidden strength to hold him back from doing something he would certainly regret later. "Stay the fuck away from me bitch!" he shouted at her as she ran to her car.

"Yusuke? Are you OK? Tell me what happened." Yusuke was clenching and unclenching his fists, pacing back and forth and breathing hard, trying to force himself to calm down.

"That bitch, that fucking BITCH! She came in here and tried to…BITCH!" He slammed his fist into the wall, creating a gaping hole.

"Yusuke please," Kurama's voice was calm and soothing. He took Yusuke by the hand and guided him to the couch. "Now tell me what happened."

"That bitch, that stupid bitch, was talking shit in the car about Kuwabara and how children need a man and a woman in the house instead of two men. Then she came in here and got damn near naked in the bathroom and sprayed all this perfume on her and shit and tried to fucking grab my dick, talking about we could comfort each other. That STUPID BITCH!"

Kurama's face darkened when Yusuke revealed what she had done. She touched; she had actually touched _his_ Yusuke. He was going to let the issue go but now he felt like he might need to have a chat with her to set the record straight. He forced himself to calm down. His anger would only fuel Yusuke's rage. Besides, he had many questions. Why was he in the car with her in the first place? And more importantly, _what _was she doing in his house?

He tried to think. It had been raining and perhaps she had offered him a ride. She probably plied him with questions about Kuwabara, trying to fish for information. She was probably trying to ascertain whether Yusuke would be receptive to her advances or not. He had seen the look that she had given him in the store, and then again at the school. One of the kids in the schoolyard that was whispering was undoubtedly her son, which means this situation could only go from bad to worse. And that still didn't explain why she was in this house.

"You OK Kurama? I can't have you going all Youko on me and shit."

"Yusuke, I'm fine. But are you OK?"

Yusuke lay back against Kurama on the couch, who began stroking his hair. "Yeah, I guess. The nerve of that bitch."

"Yusuke? May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Why was she in here? You're not usually so cordial."

"Yeah I know, right? That's what happens when you try to be polite. She starts talking about how her husband left her in the car and starts crying and shit so I let her come in here and clean her face up."

"I see." Now it all made sense. This woman was not even a good actress. If Yusuke hadn't been so upset about what she said then he probably would have know she was faking the entire episode.

"So her statement about Kuwabara and Hiei really upset you?" This was Kurama's chance to find out how Yusuke was progressing with dealing with his feelings.

"Hell yeah! I mean, who asked her for her opinion? Kuwabara and Hiei raised their daughter just fine. She's a bit of a smartass but she get's that from Hiei. And from what I hear her son's a jackass."

"Yusuke, he's a child."

"Yeah, whatever. Kohai told me what an ass he is, bullying people and shit. I hope he ain't stupid enough to start a fight with Kohai. Can't stand people who pick fights. I never picked fights when I was that age. I only fought when I was provoked."

"Well, let's just move past it."

"It ain't gonna be that easy. I'm supposed to set up a ramen stand at that damned fall festival this Saturday. And you and the little fox are coming."

"Are you not concerned what people will say?" This was an important milestone in helping Yusuke deal with his feelings. He would have to be comfortable with being with him in public.

Yusuke turned his head up to look at Kurama. "Since when have I given a damn about what people say about me? If they don't like it, fuck 'em."

"Indeed, but what about Kohai? This may lead to him being bullied and harassed in school. You will remember that Kuwabara was harassed for being gay. I would hate to have Kohai go through the same thing."

"Yeah, I know. But its gonna happen anyway. I saw the way they were whispering and pointing this morning. And that bitch is sure to start something. It's better that he learns how to deal with this stuff; and if they provoke him then he will have to teach them what happens when you fuck with a Urameshi."

"You condone fighting in school?"

"No, but if they don't start no shit there won't be no shit."

"Well, let's hope it won't come to that."

"Yeah, let's hope not. So you coming Saturday?

"I have been ordered by my boss to come, so do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Well, I guess it's settled." Kurama looked at his watch. "It's time for me to pick up Gina from school. See you Saturday?"

"What about Friday? I guess you and the little fox could stay here. The kid's been bugging about not seeing you."

Kurama smiled inwardly with satisfaction. He was pleased that Kohai was aiding in his plans.

Kurama stood to leave. Yusuke walked him to the door and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Text me tonight."

"Of course." Kurama knew that Yusuke was going to kiss him, no matter what he said. Not that he minded.

Kohai came home from school in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, his voice full concern.

Kohai mumbled something that sounded like "nothing" and stormed to his room. Yusuke was there before he was.

"I asked you a question."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why did you ride home with Ichiro's mother?" Kohai demanded of his father. He had seen his father get into the car with her. And now the house reeked of perfume. _Her _perfume.

Yusuke was taken aback. "Because it was raining."

"I told you to take an umbrella. Or why didn't you call Kurama?" His eyes were ablaze.

"Hey watch it, kid. What's your problem? Did that asshole mess with-"

"No, he didn't. He was all happy about it; _too happy_. But you shouldn't have ridden home with her."

Kohai was right, but that wasn't the point. Who the _hell _did this kid think he was?

"Alright that's enough from you. I hate to pull rank but I am the adult here, and don't answer to you or anybody else."

"Does Kurama know-"

"I said enough! Now go do your homework before I get pissed. Understand?"

Kohai muttered something inaudible to Yusuke's sharp ears.

"What was that?"

"I said yes sir."

Yusuke was angry now. "You tryin' to be funny?"

"No, sir-"

"Cut that shit out!"

Kohai turned his back on his father, so he wouldn't see the angry tears spilling down his cheeks. Yusuke was far too angry to deal with his son now. He felt it was best if he left.

"Look, I'm going out. And I want a better attitude when I get back." Yusuke walked out of the house and slammed the door. Kohai, still crying, ran to the phone.

When Kurama's phone rang, he saw that it was Yusuke's home number and was immediately put on alert. He rarely used that phone anymore. He answered the phone.

"Yusuke?"

"No it's me," Kohai sniffled into the phone.

"Kohai? What's wrong?"

Kohai told him an edited version of the story, leaving out what he and his father were actually fighting about. He admitted to confronting his father about something and that his father became defensive, and how he deliberately pushed his buttons by calling him 'sir'. Kurama knew what they were arguing about. Apparently Kohai found out about Yusuke's encounter with Mari and confronted Yusuke about it. Yusuke's temper, which was not completely abated from earlier probably flared and he may have overreacted. Kurama knew Yusuke wouldn't hurt his son, but he asked anyway.

"Kohai, did your father hurt you?"

"No," he had stopped crying. "But he was so mad. It was all my fault-"

"Kohai, you mustn't blame yourself. Parents and children sometimes argue. Why don't you try apologizing and explaining why you were upset when he gets back?"

"OK," Kohai agreed.

There was a knock at his door. Kurama instantly knew who it was. "Well, I have to go. Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

Kurama opened his door. "Come in Yusuke." Gina came running up to him but was stopped by one of her father's stern looks.

"Not now Gina. Please finish your homework."

"Yes father," she mumbled.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"Me and the kid got into it," he explained. "He saw me riding home with that…" he stopped short, knowing Kurama didn't tolerate such language around his daughter. "…woman and started asking questions. I got pissed and yelled at him."

"I see." Kurama was trying to figure out the best way to help Yusuke without rousing his temper again.

"Why were you so upset about the questions?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," he said. Kurama raised his eyebrow. "I guess because I shouldn't have ridden with her. I knew it, but I did anyway, even though nothing happened. I should have called you."

_Exactly_, Kurama thought. _And Kohai probably told him as much. _"Perhaps. But you did not and that cannot be changed. Why don't you calm down a little more and talk to him?"

"Yeah. Normally, I would have gone to visit Keiko but I was just so mad."

"Well, I'm glad you came to me. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know. Thanks fox."

"Is there anything else you need, Yusuke?"

"No, just trying to figure out how to make good with the kid."

"Why don't you try talking to him? Explain that you understand his concerns but he must respect the boundaries between parent and child. You may want to apologize for yelling."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I got so mad. It's all that…woman's fault."

Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"What? You think it was my fault?"

"I didn't say that Yusuke."

"It's written all over your face, fox."

"Perhaps 'fault' is not the right word. However, you choosing to ride home with her is what led to this situation. Perhaps you should have called me?"

"Yeah, so says the kid, and that little voice in my head." Yusuke made for the door. "Well, I gotta get home to the kid. See you and the little fox Friday."

"I look forward to it."

Since Gina was in the next room, he gave him a tight hug in lieu of a kiss. "I'll get what's due to me Friday," he muttered in Kurama's ear.

Kurama couldn't wait.

On the way home, Yusuke stopped by to see Keiko.

"Um Keiko," he started. "Sorry I haven't been by here I a while. A lot has been going on and I know that's no excuse but I've been thinking. I know, it's surprising, but it happens sometimes. A couple of things happened in the past week. One was that I had a dream. You probably know about it since you were in it. And I'm sure you know what happened in it. And then you said 'I'm glad to see you have done what I asked' and you had that look on your face when I have done something right for a change. Another thing was that I uh…kissed Kurama. I'm sure you know because you saw it, but I kissed him other than that and he said that I should think about what I'm doing so that's what I've been doing. And I think I kinda like him. I mean, it's not like with me and you, I love you Keiko and still do but…I mean…no one can replace you…but Kohai likes him too…and well, I just wanted you to know. And then the kid and me got into it because I did something stupid, I'm good at that. So I was mad so I went to talk to the fox and now I'm going to talk to him. So, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

He left, feeling that as tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had told Keiko about Kurama, which he had wanted to do. He had figured out the dream, finally. Now he was going to go home and talk to his son.

When he walked in the door, Kohai came rushing up to him. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was disrespectful and shouldn't have questioned you-"

Yusuke put up his hand to stay his son's tirade. "Whoa kid, calm down. Have a seat." He guided Kohai over to the kitchen table.

"Look son, I probably shouldn't have ridden home with that woman. And I shouldn't have yelled. But remember what I said about saying something but not being an ass about it."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't like them. I don't want to hang out with them. I want to hang out with Kurama and Gina."

"I know son, and we will. So you like the fox, huh? Why so much?"

"Because he's nice and smart and stuff. And he makes you happy."

Yusuke thought on this. He hadn't known his son to be so perceptive. Now he knew he was making the right choice with Kurama.

"Well, let's just forget about all this stuff. Now, I'm running a ramen stand this weekend and the foxes and you are going to help."

"OK, dad."

Friday came and Kurama and Gina showed up at the house to spend the weekend with Yusuke and Kohai. Yusuke gave Kurama another cooking lesson and Kurama reviewed the accounts with him and shared with him some of the investments that he planned to make.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That's why you're not leaving."

"The last time we had this conversation, there was an incident."

"What? You mean this?" Yusuke's lips met Kurama's. His kiss was deep and hungry, and intent on satisfaction. Kurama, unable to resist any longer, kissed back with equal intensity. His tongue slid across Yusuke's lips into his mouth to dance with his tongue.

"Mmmmm," an involuntary moan escaped Yusuke's throat, and his hands began to roam over Kurama's body. He slipped his fingers under Kurama's shirt to run his fingers over Kurama's abdominal muscles.

"Yusuke," Kurama whispered, panting. "The children…they're in the other room."

"Mmmmm hmmmm," Yusuke moaned as he traveled to Kurama's neck.

"Yusuke…stop that!" Kurama whispered loudly.

"Shhhhh fox, the children." Yusuke reminded him.

"Yusuke, you're not…playing…fair," Kurama protested.

"So what are the-"

"No fair Kohai! You're cheating!" They heard two pairs of feet thundering towards the kitchen. They leapt apart and straightened their clothes before the kids entered the kitchen.

"Daddy, Kohai's cheating!" Gina protested. "He took my turn."

"No you lost a turn," Kohai insisted.

"No I-"

"Hey! Am I going to have to take the game?" Yusuke asked.

"No," they both protested and whined at the same time.

"Well, chill out then." Yusuke checked the time. "It's nine. You two will be in bed soon. We gotta get up early tomorrow."

"OK." They left the room, arguing over whose turn it was.

Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Now where were we?" he asked, pulling Kurama towards him.

"Yusuke, wait." He protested, removing Yusuke's hands from around his waist. "What about our conversation last week? Have you thought on it any?"

"Yes I have."

"And what have you decided?"

"That I…like you Kurama. Damn! That sounded so…freaking girly!"

Kurama chuckled. "It's fine Yusuke. I'm glad that you've come to terms with your feelings." Kurama couldn't have been more pleased.

"So, what about you? And don't give me that 'I'd rather not say' shit either. I spilled it, so you have to spill it too."

"Yusuke, if I didn't have feelings for you then do you think I would let you kiss me as I have? Or show such concern for your well being?"

"Well, I guess not."

There! Kurama had managed to give Yusuke a satisfactory answer without revealing the depth of his feelings. Kurama knew he couldn't keep this up for long, but he didn't want to reveal too much too quickly, especially since Yusuke's feelings were new.

"Hey, fox?" Yusuke was waving his hand in front of Kurama's face.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. You were saying?"

"I was saying what's next?"

"Well, I would say that we are not quite at the 'relationship' stage yet but definitely past the 'just friends' stage."

"Sounds about right," Yusuke reasoned.

"And we should definitely hold off on telling the children; or anyone else for the time being."

"Yeah, even though they're nosy as hell. I think they're up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Something the kid said the other day."

"What did he say?"

"That's just it. He didn't say anything really. I think they're trying to hide it from us. He almost gave it the slip and actually said 'damnit'." Yusuke chuckled as he remembered his son's outburst.

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know Kohai used such language."

"Only when he's really pissed or something. It's not like he said one of my favorites."

"I suppose you're right. It's ten o'clock. Shall we head to bed?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Yusuke began to feel uncomfortable. He was indeed falling for Kurama but he still felt uncomfortable at the thought of him sharing a bed with the bed that he once shared with Keiko.

Kurama, being an extremely perceptive fox sensed this and offered to take the couch. Yusuke was relieved.

After sending Kohai and Gina to bed they shared one last good night kiss.

Kurama lay back on the couch, pleased and not at all surprised at how forward Yusuke was being with his feelings and the physical expression of them. However, he knew Yusuke still wasn't ready for him so he would let him take the lead…for now.

**So the fox is getting a little horny, eh? Yusuke, beware! But what are that B! and her son cooking? Drama straight ahead on **_**The Letter**_**!**

**Notes: I included the whole Yusuke/ Kohai argument to give the story more reality. What do you think? And if you feel the Yusuke/Kurama relationship is moving a little fast then I must tell you that there are many issues that have to be dealt with, family drama never ceases. **

**Lastly, I have NOT abandoned **_**It's Complicated.**_** I just need a little time to bring all the ideas together. It's going to be juicy!**


	9. School Days Part 2

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**After attending another Parent's Day at Kohai's school, Yusuke reluctantly agrees to a ride home with the woman that he and Kurama encountered in the store. This doesn't end well, her comments about Kuwabara and her attempt to seduce Yusuke fail, and she is thrown out of the house. Kohai confronts his father about riding home with the bitch, leading to an argument. Yusuke confesses his feelings to Keiko. The argument is resolved, but now they must appear at the fundraiser.**

The next morning, Yusuke gave his team a pep talk. "OK, let's get this over with," he stated. "Don't let any of those assholes-sorry little fox-get to you."

"We will remain optimistic," Kurama vowed.

At the festival, the bitch and her little coop of clucking hens set themselves up in one corner selling muffins and other sweets. She made no secret of the fact that she was highly indignant about the other day; and did nothing to hide her animosity.

Their booth had a steady flow of customers. People complimented Yusuke and his team on his original ramen recipe. They also eyed Kurama and Gina; some with disdain, some with relief. Most were indifferent, which was of great relief to both Yusuke and Kurama. Only the bitch and her associates were going out of their way to be rude. The rest of the day passed by without incident; until they were packing up to leave.

As they were packing up, they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned to see the bitch standing there with her brat.

"You want something?" Yusuke asked curtly.

"Only to congratulate you and your _friend_ on a well-run booth," she replied. "You have done the PTA a great service."

"Whatever," Yusuke said, growing tired of her presence.

"Well I guess we will see you around," she sighed, eyeing Kurama with daggers in her eyes.

Her son was glaring at Kohai, an impudent smirk on his face.

"You got something to say?" Yusuke dared him.

Ichiro didn't answer; he just continued to stare at Kohai.

"Now now son, don't be rude," his mother admonished.

"I hear you have the new X-box," he said. "Too bad we can't hang out. I'm not allowed to associate with people like you. Mom doesn't want me to fall under a bad influence.

"You'd better get lost, you little punk," Yusuke warned.

"Hmphf," the kid sneered. "See you at school, Kohai." His voice carried an edge to it, almost as he were alluding to something. Kurama noticed and took mental notes on both the bitch and her obnoxious son.

That night, after the kids went to bed, collapsing early from exhaustion, Yusuke and Kurama stayed up to watch a movie and discuss the day's events.

"Yeah, so that bitch didn't really start anything today," Yusuke observed, "surprisingly."

Kurama nodded. He had noted some of the peoples' reaction to seeing him and Yusuke together and started to wonder whether they should be appearing in public together or not.

"But I don't trust her. Or that kid. This ain't over, I just know it."

On Monday, after Kohai had gone to school, Yusuke had stopped by to visit Kurama. After chatting about the business a little, Yusuke interrupted Kurama.

"OK fox, enough of that. We have something far more important to discuss."

"And what would that be?"

"You haven't kissed me since Friday."

"Yusuke, I never kissed you. You kissed me," Kurama pointed out.

"Always the smartass," Yusuke muttered before leaning in for a kiss.

Things were getting heated when the phone rang, startling both men. Yusuke muttered a curse as he groped for the phone. "What the-" he mumbled when he saw Kohai's school pop up on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Urameshi?"

"Yeah."

"This is Yusuke's principal. We need you to come to the school, sir. Immediately."

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid Yusuke was involved in an altercation with another student."

"_What?_" Yusuke didn't even have to ask who it was

Kurama was watching him, concern growing on his face. "Is there something the matter, Yusuke?"

"Yeah. That punk started something with Kohai today."

"Oh, dear. Please let me know what happened and whether Kohai is OK."

"Come with me, fox."

Kurama was surprised. "Yusuke are you sure? I am sure the fight had something to do with us."

"Yeah, and nothing's going to change just because you don't come. People are going to talk anyway. But if you don't want to come then forget it," Yusuke snapped as he rose to leave.

"Yusuke, I didn't mean it like that. I will come with you if you like."

On the drive to the school, Yusuke kept his thoughts to himself. Kurama wanted to offer words of encouragement but feared that Yusuke might lash out at him as he did earlier.

When they arrived at school, they passed by a janitor sweeping up broken glass from a window in one of the hallways. Yusuke muttered a curse.

When they arrived in the office, the secretary greeted them in a polite tone but her face was twisted with disdain. Kurama noticed but Yusuke was too distracted to care about what she was doing.

In the principal's office sat Kohai with a look thatYusuke had only seen once before and the bitch with her brat, who was holding an ice pack to his face.

"Mr. Urameshi and Mr…." he paused and waited for Kurama to tell him his name.

"Minamino," Kurama obliged.

"Thank you. Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Minamino, please have a seat."

"Alright son, what happened?" Yusuke asked Kohai.

"Mr. Urameshi, please. I will explain," the principal offered.

"OK pal, let's hear it."

"Sirs," he addressed both Yusuke and Kurama. "Yusuke and Ichiro were involved in a fight."

"Obviously," Yusuke observed. "But who started the fight?"

"Well sir, Yusuke struck Ichiro after he made an inappropriate statement about…" the principal paused, bracing himself for the worst.

"About _what_?" Yusuke asked.

"Ichiro made a comment about your uh…lifestyle," the principal finished, obviously uncomfortable with this topic.

Both Yusuke and Kurama know what that meant. Kurama kept his face impassive but Yusuke was obviously upset.

"And just what does that mean?" he demanded, putting the principal on the spot.

"Sir he called you and your…uh partner a couple of…" he paused again, wishing himself in front of a firing squad instead of having to have this conversation.

"A couple of _what_?" Yusuke prompted, losing his patience.

Instead of saying it aloud, he wrote the word 'faggots' on a piece of paper. Yusuke grabbed the paper and balled it up in his hand.

"Yusuke was offended by his statement and punched him," the principal explained.

"What are you going to do about it?" The bitch demanded. "He assaulted my son!"

"Perhaps you should teach him some manners," Yusuke advised her.

"Perhaps you should set a better example for your son," she countered.

Yusuke clenched his fist. "Look-"

"Yusuke," Kurama said in a calming tone.

"Yes, do listen to your boyfriend," she sneered.

Kurama shot her such a severe look that she was forced to look away.

"Anyway," she continued. "We will be pressing charges. The nurse said that he has a broken jaw at the least."

"Now Mrs. Yen, is that necessary?" The principal was obviously trying to avoid as much trouble as possible.

"I'm afraid it is," the bitch answered. "And perhaps the school as well? My son's safety should be your top priority," she said.

"Now that's hardly necessary-"

"It _is_ necessary," she hissed. "You should have protected my son from that…boy. He is obviously dangerous and violent."

Kohai flashed her a look that was only slightly less intimidating than Kurama's.

"There! You see that look he just gave me? I am not only concerned for my son but the other students as well."

"Look _lady,_ my son doesn't bother anybody who doesn't bother him."

"Well how do you explain my son's face? He did not hit your boy, not even after he was struck by him. And he knocked him _through a window_."

"All that in one hit?" Yusuke asked, trying not to sound impressed.

"Mom," Ichiro growled, obviously embarrassed.

"Be quiet!" the bitch snapped at her son. He flinched. "We don't want you injuring your jaw further," she added gently.

"You should tell your son to keep his mouth shut," Yusuke warned her.

"Regardless of what my son did or did not say that doesn't give your son the right to put his filthy hands on him," she shot back.

"You'd better watch your mouth," Yusuke advised her.

"So you gonna hit me like your son hit my son? Violence must run in the family."

"You'd…better…shut your…mouth…" Yusuke managed through clenched teeth, shaking with anger.

"Sir," Kurama addressed the principal. "Perhaps the parties should be separated to avoid further hostility."

"What's the matter? You afraid your boyfriend's going to get violent?"

"Furthermore," Kurama continued, completely ignoring the woman, "we would like to see the school's policy on bullying and harassment."

"Yes sir," the principal said, apparently following Kurama's line of thinking. He handed Kurama a thick booklet.

"This is our student code of conduct." Kurama flipped to the section on harassment.

"Just as I suspected. Discrimination on basis of gender, religion, race, sexual orientation, or disability qualifies as harassment; which is under the anti-bullying clause. This violates the student code of conduct, and violates the zero tolerance policy on bullying." Kurama could have been an attorney.

"He was fighting," the bitch stated, pointing at Kohai. "That violates the student code of conduct as well."

"True," the principal stated. "But this is Yusuke's first offense, but Ichiro's third this year. I believe all of his violations were related to the bullying policy."

"So what are you saying?" the bitch said, suddenly on edge.

"I am saying that we have grounds for expulsion."

"What?" shrieked the bitch. "What about him?" she said, pointing at Kohai. "He's violent and a bad influence on students."

"Bad influence? I think you got our sons crossed lady," Yusuke replied.

"Hardly," she said. "But it's to be expected when there isn't a woman around to-"

Kurama moved a split second before Yusuke, using all his strength to pin him down in the chair. "Yusuke," he whispered, "she's not worth it. Please calm down."

"Mrs. Yen you are out of line. How dare you insult his late wife's memory!" The principal was breathing hard now, his nostrils flared. This obviously touched him in a personal manner.

"It has nothing to do with Keiko," she said smoothly. "It's the bad example he's setting for his son, flaunting his _lifestyle_ in front of the boy. It's unnatural."

Kohai had had enough. "Shut-up!" he shouted, leaping out the chair. "Shut your mouth lady!" He was clenching and unclenching his fists, tears were in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Ichiro sat not moving or talking, his head hung in shame.

"Calm down," Yusuke coaxed his son. "Let's go outside to get some fresh air." He guided his son out of the room.

When they got outside, Yusuke put his arm around his son. "Look son; don't let her get to you. Like the fox said, she's not worth it."

Kohai was still shaking. Silent tears were streaming down his face. "I _hate_ her!" He collapsed in her father's arms, sobbing.

"Hey, don't say that. It takes a lot of energy to hate someone, just as much as it takes to love. Don't waste your energy on that…" he trailed off. "And I feel kinda sorry for the kid too. He's stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, he has no real friends," Kohai explained, sniffling. "People only hang around him because they're scared of him. Ever since his dad left last year he's been like that."

"Well stay away from him," Yusuke advised. "That kind of anger rubs off on people. We'll talk about this when we get home, OK?"

"OK, dad."

Back in the office, the bitch was still raving on and on.

"You see that? That boy is disrespectful. I'm an adult!"

"Perhaps you should act like one," Kurama commented.

"No one asked you, _okama_," she spat.

"Mrs. Yen, that's enough. Now I see why your son uses such offensive terms. I am going to have to ask you to leave. I will meet with the board tomorrow to discuss the status of your son's attendance here."

"Don't bother," she spat. "I'll enroll him in a proper school that does not tolerate this perversion!"

"No school will accept your son when they see his record," he informed her. "I would advise both of you to seek help. Good day, madam."

She jumped out of her chair and grabbed her son roughly by the arm. He moaned in pain as she dragged him out of the room. Kurama slipped out of his chair and followed her at a discreet distance.

The bitch marched down the hall, her injured son struggling to keep up. "I can't believe you just let him hit you like that," she was ranting. "He's so much smaller than you!"

"Mom, he's strong-"

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed, rounding on him. The boy flinched as if he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry," she instantly cooed. "Mommy's just upset. I'll make it up to you when we get home, OK?"

He nodded as if he had been through all this before.

Kurama observed this scene from down the hall, in the shadows. So this woman was mentally unstable; probably bipolar disorder. Her violent mood swings probably drove her husband away and now her son had to bear the weight of it all, which would explain why he acted the way he did in school. Kurama, not usually one for sympathy, took pity on the boy. He decided to do something about it. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the unhappy pair.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Looking for your boyfriend?"

"Actually no," Kurama said. "I was looking for you."

Something about what Kurama said sent chills down Ichiro's spine. Kurama turned to the frightened boy.

"Please wait in there while I speak with your mother," Kurama indicated an empty classroom to the left.

The boy stepped in front of his mother protectively.

"Not to fear. I will not harm her," he assured the boy.

The bitch, dying to know what the fox had to say and figuring he wouldn't harm her in school, gave a quick nod to her son. He left the two alone in the hallway.

"Alright _okama_," she said, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"First off, you will _not _disrespect neither me, nor Yusuke or Kohai again." The woman flinched slightly at the sound of his imperative.

"Next, you will instruct your son to leave Kohai alone; and you will _stay away_ from Yusuke. Do you understand?" Kurama's voice grew quieter as he spoke, and the woman felt a sudden chill. A shadow such as she had never seen before, crossed his face. She averted her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Lastly, you are a damaged and angry woman. It is affecting your son, which is causing him to lash out at others. As you have found out today, it is also very dangerous. Not everyone will show him mercy as Kohai did today."

She looked at him. "You call that mercy? He broke his jaw!"

Kurama gave her a cold, hard stare. "Believe me; he is capable of much more than that. As is his father," he paused for emphasis, "and _me_."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I do not issue threats. I give advice. My advice is to stay away from us, and to seek help." He reached into his pocket and took out a small, pink seed.

"Fuck you," she said unsteadily. "What do you know? My husband walked out on me, leaving me with almost nothing and a child to raise, for a _man_." There was a bitterness in her tone that he had not previously detected. Her eyes softened and filled with tears.

"I hate men!" She suddenly exclaimed, angry again. "You are all alike!"

Kurama knew this could not go on. This woman was obviously a danger, both to herself and her son. More importantly, she was a nuisance to him and a constant thorn in the side of Yusuke and Kohai. He took the seed in his hand, breaking it and using his energy to move the invisible mist towards her. Her rant died down, and she blinked a few times and staggered slightly as the mind altering drug worked to alter her brain chemistry. This was a makai drug, and she had no spirit awareness so the effects would be permanent. It served as a stabilizer, to permanently cease her violent mood swings.

The bitch looked at Kurama. "Tell your boyfriend that he will be paying for these medical expenses; and for pain and suffering. And the school hasn't heard the last of me. I'm the PTA president. I'll have a new principal in place and get rid of that ass kisser in no time." She looked into the classroom where her son was waiting. "Son, let's get you something for your jaw, Ok? Don't worry son, I will take care of you; and that little punk that did this." She hugged her son, a gesture he had not experienced since his father had left. He was a little wary of this new version of his mother but chose not to question it.

Kurama watched them walk down the hall and exit the building. Her violent mood swings may be halted, but a bitch was still a bitch.

He walked back to the principal's office, where Yusuke and Kohai had rejoined him. The principal was explaining what disciplinary action would have to be taken against Kohai.

"Well we will have to suspend him," he explained. "Although it pains me to do so. Ichiro may have deserved it my we cannot tolerate violence against another student."

"I understand," Kohai responded.

"And you will have to cover the damage from the broken window," he told Yusuke, handing him a bill.

"Fair enough," Yusuke concurred, eyeing the bill for twenty thousand yen. "How long will he be suspended for?"

"The rest of this week," the principal decided. "He may return on next Monday."

"I'm sorry about all this," Kohai said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Also," the principal added, "he will have to attend counseling sessions."

"For what?" Yusuke demanded.

"Anger management and conflict resolution," the principal replied, "and anything else he wishes to discuss."

"He doesn't need-"

"I'm afraid it is a condition of his returning here sir," the principal replied. "I didn't mention this earlier, but fighting of any kind is also grounds for expulsion. I am being lenient since this is Yusuke's first offense and he is such a model student."

Yusuke couldn't argue with that. He didn't want his son to be a delinquent, and gain the same reputation that he had in junior high.

"Also," the principal said, "we have a support group here for children of alternative families. You may want to consider it."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "What the hell for?"

"The group was organized by the students. They meet once a week to discuss family issues and provide support and encouragement. Many students in the group are from families with parents that are…" he trailed off.

"It was just a suggestion. Feel free to accept or decline."

"No thank you," Yusuke spoke for his son.

"Dad, I want to go."

Yusuke eyed his son. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright then."

"Your counseling sessions will begin the Monday that you get back," the principal informed him. "And the group meets on Wednesday. Here is the number of the president," he handed Kohai a piece of paper.

"I know her," Kohai said, recognizing the name. She was the top student in the grade level above his.

"Well unless you have any questions that will be all from me," the principal said.

Yusuke checked the time on the ride home. "Damn! It's almost five! What about the little fox?" Yusuke asked Kurama."

"Its fine," Kurama reassured him. "She is at Hiei and Kuwabara's. She and Kanoli attend the same school. I asked Hiei to take Gina home with them."

"Oh, yeah."

When they reached Yusuke's house, Kohai went in ahead of them. Yusuke turned to Kurama in the car.

"Thanks fox. If you hadn't been there, there is not telling what would have happened."

"I'm glad I could help Yusuke. You know I'm here for you." He paused, looking like he had something else to say. Yusuke noticed.

"What's up fox?"

Kurama knew this was the worst possible time to say what he needed to say to Yusuke. "We will talk tonight, Yusuke. After you and Kohai have talked."

"Sure," he said, wanting to lean in for a quick peck on the lips, but thought better of it.

In the house, Kohai was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry dad," he started. "I shouldn't have hit him. I just got so mad when he called you a…you know."

"Look, kid it's ok to get pissed. But you gotta learn how to handle it. People are gonna talk no matter what. You can't go around socking everyone who pisses you off," Yusuke said, remembering his junior high days.

"Yeah I know."

"You know, this may have been my fault. I've been hanging round with the fox lately and wasn't concerned about what people said about me, and I'm still not but I never really thought about how it might affect you at school." Yusuke, for the first time, doubted himself on choosing to spend so much time with Kurama in public. Perhaps the fox had been right to try to avoid scandal and gossip. Of course he was right. He _always_ is.

"No, dad that's not it. I'm glad you're with Kurama. Ichiro just makes me so…mad. The way he bullies people and stuff. He's the only one who makes a big deal about it. The other people might whisper but they don't really care."

Yusuke thought on this. Both Kohai and Kurama had a point. Trying to hide their relationship was pointless, but that didn't mean he should flaunt his fox in everyone's face either.

Kohai interrupted his thoughts. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, kid. What is it?"

"Are you and Kurama…dating?"

Yusuke thought on this. "I guess you could say that. It's not a relationship yet. He didn't want to say anything but it's kinda obvious."

Kohai laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Yusuke looked at his son earnestly. "Don't worry son, I'm not trying to replace your mother. No could ever replace her."

"I know that dad. That's why…" he stopped, not sure if he was ready to continue.

"Why what?" Yusuke prompted. "It's OK, son."

"I…I asked her if it was OK," he said. "I told her that you two seem happy and that I don't want another woman trying to be my mom."

Yusuke thought for a long moment. "So that's what you were talking about the other day."

"Yes," he admitted.

"And you said it was her plan all along?" Yusuke confirmed, recalling his son's answer.

"Yes. I think it was."

"Interesting," Yusuke said, stroking his chin. _Was this what she was trying to tell him in the dream? Is this why she insisted he make good with Kurama?_ "In any event," he continued "don't go socking anyone else. You could have really messed him up. Not that he isn't ugly enough. Good thing you held back."

Kohai laughed. "I just tapped him," he insisted.

"Yeah, well your 'tap' broke his jaw and cost me twenty thousand yen."

"I'm sorry dad, I'll pay it back."

"Damn right. You ain't gonna be sitting around here all week. I'm putting you to work."

"Yes dad."

Later, after Kohai had gone to bed, Kurama came by.

"Hey fox," Yusuke greeted. "Thought you were going to call."

"This conversation was too important to have over the phone."

That put Yusuke on alert. "I don't like the sound of that, fox."

"Yusuke," Kurama started. "I have been thinking a lot lately about what is going on. And the incident today confirms it. We are moving too fast."

Yusuke thought for a few moments, and then prompted the fox to continue. "What do you mean, fox?"

"Well, we both know why this incident happened. It's because we have been seen together a lot lately. Perhaps we should not proceed until the school issues have been resolved."

Yusuke turned to face Kurama. "Look fox, those people ain't gonna quit. They are gonna talk regardless, and whatever we do won't change that. No what's this really about?"

"Yusuke, I'm just concerned about Kohai-"

"I know that. And I also know that there is something else, but of course you aren't going to tell me. And since you feel that you get to make all the decisions then I guess I have no choice do I?"

"Yusuke, it's for the best-" He stopped short at the look that Yusuke gave him.

"Look fox, I'm not a child."

"Yusuke, I know that. I'm only thinking of the children-"

"So you have already said fox; over and over again." There was something in Yusuke's voice that put Kurama on alert.

"You do believe me, don't you Yusuke?"

"I believe you fox. But I also think there is something else. This isn't just about the kids. They will be fine. Kohai won't do anything like that again, and it wasn't just what that punk said that set him off. But if you want to keep using the kids as your excuse then fine. Come see me when you're ready to tell me what's really going on." Yusuke had his back to Kurama, staring out of the kitchen window.

Kurama's heart sank. He had expected Yusuke to be hurt or even angry but it seems that Yusuke was neither. He seemed to be accepting, as if he knew this would happen. If only Yusuke could understand, if only he knew. But Kurama wasn't ready to tell him…not yet.

"Yusuke I'm sorry," was all he could manage.

"You know fox, I've heard those words many times today. And to be honest, I don't want to hear them anymore. So if that's all you got to say, then I'll talk to you later."

Kurama left, his eyes stinging with unshed tears of frustration. Why was this so hard? He had always been in control of his emotions and everything else; but now he felt that control slipping. He knew that he wasn't being fair in not explaining all his feelings and concerns but he didn't know any other way to be.

Yusuke watched him leave, and then turned and went to bed without another word.

**Why is Kurama holding back? Will Yusuke find out the real reason? Find out as **_**The Letter **_**continues!**

**Hope you like the twists and turns of the plot. Tell me what you think!**

**Notes: **_**okama **_**is a derogatory Japanese term for a homosexual man.**

**20,000 yen equals about $250**

**Review for me, and luvs ya!**


	10. The Discovery

**Last Time on **_**The Letter**_

**Kohai and the bitch's son get into a fight. Wait, that's not entirely accurate. The brat made a comment about Yusuke and Kurama and Kohai broke his jaw and sent him through a window. This leads to a showdown at the school between Yusuke, Kurama, and the bitch. Kohai agrees to anger management counseling and joins a support group for children of alternative families. Kurama decides that he and Yusuke are 'moving too fast' and wants to take a break.**

The week passed by slowly. Yusuke and Kohai did some work around the house, including fixing the hole that Yusuke had put in the wall with a kit they bought. Kohai read the instructions as Yusuke attempted to follow them, but the roles ended up having to be reversed. They also spent a couple of days working at some of his ramen stands. Kohai got in touch with the president of the support group, and she even came by and they talked. Yusuke talked with the principal when he dropped by to pick up his assignments.

"So what's going to happen?" Yusuke asked the principal.

"Well, Ichiro is on a contract now," the principal explained. "If he violates the terms in any way, that includes fighting, bullying or even being tardy then he will be expelled. As for his mother," the principal paused and smiled in satisfaction. "She has been removed from her position as PTA president, meaning the position is open," he looked at Yusuke hopefully.

"Forget it."

The principal laughed. "I thought you might say as much. Tell Yusuke that we look forward to his return on Monday."

As Kohai sat in his room doing his homework, Yusuke sat, tapping his foot in the den. He hadn't talked to the fox since the other day when Kurama broke up with him. _What's going on with him?_ Yusuke wondered to himself. _Maybe he doesn't really have feelings for me. But why would he kiss me? And the way he reacted to that bitch._ For perhaps the twentieth time this week, Yusuke picked up his phone to call the fox, then put it back down again, remembering that he told the fox to call him when he had something to say. His cell phone ringing startled him out of his thoughts.

It was Kuwabara. "Urameshi?"

"Yeah, what?"

"We're having dinner Sunday. You and Kohai wanna come?"

"Sure."

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"What about Kohai? I hear he got into a fight in school."

"Yeah. Some guy pissed him off and he socked him. Put him through a window."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Whatever. See you Sunday."

"OK, Urameshi."

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Kurama going to be there?" It was a stupid question. Of course he was going to be there.

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"Hadn't seen him in a while." There was a hint of glum in his voice.

"Thought you two had gotten over whatever you were fighting about. What did you do, Urameshi?"

"Nothing! What makes you think it was me?"

"Because it's always you. Last time, you got mad over-"

"Well it wasn't me this time OK?" Yusuke snapped.

"Alright, alright, don't get all snappy at me. See you Sunday." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked his mate. He was reclined on Kuwabara's lap, listening to his end of the conversation.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Dunno. I think Urameshi and Kurama are fighting again. Wonder what Urameshi did."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it was him?"

"You know Urameshi gets all bent outta shape sometimes; like you."

"Hn. Well like you, the fox has a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong; which is why this whole thing got started in the first place. However, it has nothing to do with us. Let them work it out." Hiei knew Kurama was probably stalling, like he always did. And the detective was probably impatient, like he was.

"I suppose you're right, Hiei."

"Of course I am," Hiei said, knowing he wasn't going to take his own advice. He had warned Kurama that this might blow up in his face, so he was determined to find out the fox's motivations so he could prepare himself to deal with Kazuma's reaction.

Kohai noticed that his dad seemed distracted the whole week, and that he hadn't seen Kurama and Gina all week. He wanted to ask what was going on, but thought better of it. He had seen Kurama leaving late the other night, but didn't want to upset his father by asking what was going on. Gina called him and asked why they weren't coming over, and he told her that they had a lot of work to do around the house. Kohai wasn't sure if Gina bought the story but she didn't argue either.

Kurama was unnerved that Yusuke hadn't called him this week. He missed his Yusuke. But he knew Yusuke meant when he said that Kurama had better have an explanation the next time they talked. He had been working on a way to tell Yusuke how he felt in a way that wouldn't frighten him off. Yusuke had no idea how deep Kurama's feelings ran for him. Kurama knew that if he wasn't careful everything would be ruined, and it would be _his _fault.

Yusuke didn't have much to say that Sunday when they arrived at Kuwabara's for dinner. Kurama had guessed as much, but it still hurt him to see that questioning look in his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell him soon, but the timing had to be right…

"Alright fox, what the hell is going on?" Hiei demanded, joining Kurama at his favorite escape on their back terrace.

"Nothing," Kurama said.

"I'll say. Last time you were here, you two were practically a couple, now the tension is so thick you can cut in with your rose whip. What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?" Kurama asked defensively.

"Because I _know_ you fox. And your defensive tone says it all. So have you told him about your feelings or haven't you?"

"No I haven't."

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right time."

"Is there a 'right time' to tell someone you love them? Just come out and say it, fox. Why are you stalling?"

"Because, I-" Both Hiei and Kurama turned to acknowledge the abrupt presence that had interrupted their conversation. Yusuke had noticed Kurama leaving and had followed him, determined to get some answers from him. And he had heard the entire conversation. And now he was visibly angry, his eyes ablaze and his breathing hard and fast.

"Well this should be interesting," Hiei commented. "Good luck fox," he said as he left the terrace.

"Yusuke-" Kurama started, but Yusuke cut him off.

"Save it fox. I'm tired of your games." He turned to leave.

Kurama's heart sank. He felt his whole world crumbling around him. Yusuke had just found out his feelings and in the worst way possible. He was angry with Kurama, for not being honest with him, for playing his games, as he always did. Kurama's heart raced in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his body. He knew that he might lose Yusuke if he didn't fix this, _immediately._

He ran after Yusuke. "Yusuke please, can we talk?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk? Now that I've found out your little secret?" He demanded.

"Yusuke, perhaps we should go somewhere where we can be alone-"

"No!" he said loudly, startling the rest of the house. "I've had enough of your bullshit!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara admonished, running into the hall. "The kids! What's wrong with you?"

"Keep out of this Kuwabara," Yusuke growled through clenched teeth, his eyes remaining locked on the kitsune.

"Look Urameshi-"

"Kazuma stay out of this. It's none of our business. And you three," he said addressing the kids that had crept from the family room to see what's going on. "In your room, NOW!" He barked. The kids hurried to obey.

"Fox. Detective," he addressed the two quarreling lovers. "Go somewhere else and handle this. You're upsetting my household, and your children."

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Yusuke vowed, storming out of the house.

"Yusuke, wait!" Kurama cried desperately, running after him.

Upstairs from the window, the children stared down at the quarreling couple in silence.

"So whose fault do you think it is?" Kohai asked.

"I'd say it's your dad's this time Gina," Kanoli decided.

"Not uh!" Gina insisted defensively.

"Look, I only call it as I see it. You can hear your dad apologizing from here and look at the expression on his face." The kids observed the look of panic on Kurama's face as tried to convince Yusuke to get in the car with him so they could go somewhere and talk.

"Your dad came over the other night," Kohai informed her. "When you spent the night over here and I got in that fight at school. When he left my dad was really upset."

"What were they talking about?" Gina asked.

"I don't know," Kohai said. "I think your dad broke up with my dad."

"Why?" Gina demanded.

"I don't know!" Kohai exclaimed, exasperated. Their fathers had just made up and now they were arguing..again. And that look on his father's face was one of anger…and hurt.

"Well you know how your dad is," Kanoli said. "He keeps a lot of secrets. Maybe uncle Yusuke found out and now he's mad."

"What!" Gina exclaimed. "This is not his fault! Uncle Yusuke's always getting mad over-"

"What the hell are you all taking about in here?" Hiei demanded. The kids had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had not even heard him open the door.

"Father, we-"

"You've been meddling in adult business as usual," he said, answering his own question. "You three need to start minding children's matters. They will get over this, like they did the last time."

"But it took them nine months-" Gina started.

"That's not the point. It is not your place to get involved. You will only make things worse with your meddling. So _stay out of it_. Understand?"

"Yes," they chorused together, defeated.

"Good." Hiei closed the door behind him.

Gina collapsed into tears. "They're going to be fighting again, and they will never get together," she wept into Kohai's arms.

"No, no, they'll sort it out. They won't stay mad for long. They might even make up tonight," Kanoli consoled. "Look, they're getting in the car together," she said, looking out of the window.

In the car, Yusuke sat stiffly with his arms crossed, furious. Kurama was playing his little mind games again. So he had loved him this whole time? Why didn't he say anything?

"Yusuke," Kurama said softly. "Is it OK if we go to my place?" he asked.

"Whatever," he muttered, staring out the window.

Kurama struggled to keep it together as they drove in silence. He tried to rehearse what he would say to Yusuke but nothing came to him as they arrived at his house.

Kurama sat on the couch. Yusuke stood in the corner and crossed his arms. "Well?" he demanded.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry-"

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Try again, fox. I don't want hear you say that again! What I do want to hear is _why_? Why do you always play games? You've been playing with my feelings this whole time!"

"No!" Kurama cried desperately. "It wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it, fox? Here I was thinking you didn't have any feelings for me and were trying to let me down easy. Turns out that's not the case. Why couldn't you just tell me Kurama?" Yusuke sounded worse than angry; he sounded hurt.

"Because I felt it wasn't the right time."

"Damnit! There you go making decisions for me again! Why do you feel you get to decide all of this fox? Can't you be straight up for once in your life?"

Kurama maintained his calm but was obviously stung by that statement. "Of course Yusuke. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with how you _really _feel about me. And no bullshit fox."

"The truth is I love you Yusuke."

Yusuke wore an unreadable expression, as if he desired more information. "So how long have you felt this way?"

Kurama hesitated. He didn't think Yusuke would understand if he told him. Was he willing to take the risk?

"Thinking of a clever escape, fox?"

Kurama took a deep breath. "The truth is that I have been in love with you for over twenty-five years, Yusuke."

Yusuke was stunned into silence. Had he really been in love with him for that long? But what about Keiko? And Shizuru?

"But Shizuru-"

"Was aware of my feelings. That's how we got together."

"You mean you-"

"Before you go casting judgment let me explain," Kurama said, growing weary of having to explain this situation. "I fell in love with you at the Dark Tournament. I knew you loved Keiko and I respected that and did not interfere."

"But-"

"Yusuke, please don't interrupt. Just let me explain."

"OK fox."

"Anyway, Shizuru found out about my feelings for you and offered me support. She was going through a similar situation. We offered each other comfort and support. We became friends. Over the years, we grew to love each other. But it was a different kind of love. Not the kind that you had with Keiko, or Kuwabara and Hiei have. More of the way that you love a friend; a special friend. It really hurt when she died, I felt as if I had lost a part of myself. I felt lonely. I knew I had Gina, but I still felt empty. I was prepared to take my secret to the grave, Yusuke. I wasn't going to reveal my feelings to anyone. But Shizuru figured it out. And so," he took a deep breath, "did Keiko."

Kurama walked up to the window and looked out. There was no moon out, but the stars twinkled in the sky, like tiny glowbuds.

"Keiko…knew?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, she did," Kurama answered, searching Yusuke's face for some sign that he understood. He only found bewilderment.

"How?" Yusuke knew he was clueless but how could he have missed this?

"She said she had always known. "

"Was she mad?"

"Not when we spoke; which was right before she…passed."

Yusuke shuddered at the mentioning of his late wife's death.

"The truth is Yusuke, that I loved you from a distance for all these years. I struggled to keep my feelings at bay. I vowed to let it go because it would never be. Before Shizuru passed, she told me about Keiko and that I needed to be there for you; which I did, even when you rejected me. I still wasn't going to pursue the issue until I talked with Keiko. She asked me to look after you and said that we could be happy together. I told her I would take care of you…" Kurama's voice cracked. For the first time, Yusuke watched Kurama go to pieces. He walked over to Kurama and put his arms around him. Kurama rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder, wanting to hide his moment of weakness from the one he loved, but he could not.

"Now do you see why I couldn't tell you Yusuke? I'm so, so, sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to deceive you but I feared I would scare you off if I didn't wait for the right time to tell you. Please, please, forgive me."

"So you broke up with me to-"

"To try to figure out a way to tell you how I felt. I know it was unfair but I didn't know what else to do." Yusuke could feel Kurama's hot tears on his shoulder.

Yusuke held Kurama while he wept silently on his shoulder. He took in everything Kurama had said. So Kurama had loved him all this time? What was it like to watch him with Keiko?

"It tore me apart to watch you with Keiko. But at the same time I was happy because you were happy. When you hurt, I hurt Yusuke. That's how it is when you love someone."

Yusuke felt like a fool. One for being blind to Kurama's feelings for all these years and two for overreacting when he found out.

"Sorry fox. I guess I overreacted back there."

"No Yusuke, you had every right to be upset. I was trying to protect myself from rejection and being selfish. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. I love you too, Kurama. But no more secrets, OK? I need you to be straight up with me."

"I will. I promise that there will be no more secrets between us." He hugged Yusuke tight. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go clean up my face."

"Just don't spray perfume on or get naked."

Kurama laughed, feeling better. As he washed his face in the bathroom, he felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He could now be totally honest with Yusuke; which included giving him…The Letter. It was what Keiko gave to him and told him to give to Yusuke when he was ready. He had not read it, but he had a pretty good idea about what it said. He still felt like wasn't the right time but he promised to keep no secrets. He retrieved the letter and went downstairs.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's from Keiko. She asked me to give it to you when I felt the time was right."

Yusuke's hands trembled as he took the letter. "So, do you think I'm ready now?"

"Yusuke, I promised to keep nothing from you."

"I know that fox. But I asked if you think I am ready for this?"

"Honestly Yusuke, no I don't."

"What does it say?"

"I do not know."

He handed the letter back to Kurama. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet. Maybe you should hold it for a while."

Kurama was relieved. "You trust me this much?"

"Yes, fox."

"Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama went back upstairs to put the letter where he always kept it.

When he returned, Yusuke was checking the time. "It's nine thirty. Guess we should go get the kids now. They will be relieved that we made up."

"Have we?"

"Well," Yusuke said, coming closer. "Not completely."

Kurama descended on him before he could finish. His kiss was full of hunger and desire, unlike what Yusuke had experienced before. Kurama massaged and caressed his mouth with his tongue, leaving Yusuke's head spinning.

"Kuramaaaaaa," Yusuke moaned, desperately tugging at Kurama's shirt. Kurama traveled to Yusuke's neck, brushing his lips across the sensitive flesh. Yusuke ground his rigid member into Kurama's, desperate to relieve the throbbing ache encased in his tight jeans.

"Yusuke," Kurama moaned back in his neck, his hands traveling up his shirt to ghost his rigid muscles. He was pleased to find Yusuke's flesh on fire. Desiring more, he made quick work of Yusuke's shirt and drank in his olive skin and rippled muscles, still as defined as he remembered, if not more so. Hungrily, he kissed a trail from his neck to one of his almond colored nipples, taking one in his mouth and bathing it with his tongue. Yusuke let out a wail of pleasure and agony, his erection begging to be free of its restraints. Kurama kissed a trail to his other nipple and teased it with his tongue, and rolled the other between his dexterous fingers. A string of impressive obscenities trailed from Yusuke's mouth.

Kurama returned to Yusuke's mouth, kissing with more intensity as before. Yusuke yanked at Kurama's shirt, sending buttons popping off and making little tapping noises as they hit the floor. Kurama gently guided Yusuke to the floor, never breaking contact with his lips. He hovered over Yusuke; his emerald eyes hazy with desire. He rotated his hips slowly, grinding Yusuke's protruding bulge into his until Yusuke cried out in desperation.

"Kurama! Please do something!"

It was then that Kurama unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Yusuke obliged by lifting up so he could slide them down. Kurama took in Yusuke's manhood, dripping with pre essence and twitching back and forth. He closed his eyes momentarily, exhaling a shaky breath and bit he lip to keep from drooling. He longed to take every inch of Yusuke in his mouth but decided to hold off on that for now.

"Like what you see fox?"

Kurama opened his eyes to see Yusuke eyeing him with that cocky grin of his. "Of course."

"Well do something about it."

Kurama stroked Yusuke's length with his hand, squeezing the head and running his thumb over it. Yusuke arched his back and pumped into Kurama's hand, wrapping his hand around Kurama's to add more pressure. Kurama wasn't ready for Yusuke to come just yet. He unzipped his pants and removed them, along with his silky boxers, revealing a member that was just as impressive as Yusuke's. Yusuke's eyes widened in awe, he had never seen another man's attributes before. As Kurama scooted closer to Yusuke, with his length bobbing and the tattered remains of his shirt, Yusuke trembled with desire. Kurama slowly encircled Yusuke's length with his and rotated his hips back and forth, rubbing Yusuke's member against his own. Yusuke was lost in pleasure, and soft moans escaped Kurama's lips as he reached down and grasp both throbbing members in his hand and stroked, lightly at first but Yusuke wrapped his hand around Kurama's and encouraged him to go faster.

"Come on fox, stop teasing me…"

"Yusukeeeee…" Kurama whispered, increasing the motion of his hips as he knew they were both close to climax.

"Kurama, Kurama, unghhhhh, I'm gonna…SHIT! KURAMAAAAA!" Yusuke exploded onto Kurama's abdomen and his hand, bringing him to his climax as well.

"Oh, oh, oh, YUSUKE!" He released his essence all over Yusuke's stomach and in his most private areas. He collapsed beside him, panting.

"Oh fox, I need something to…um…" Yusuke indicated the sticky remains of their passionate interlude.

"Give me a second," Kurama said, finally catching his breath. He finally got to his feet.

While he was gone, Yusuke went over what had just happened in his head. Kurama had just…attacked him, assaulting him with pleasures that he hadn't felt in what seemed like ages, and new sensations as well. And geez, what a body!

"Yusuke?" Kurama was standing over him with a new shirt and holding a thick washcloth. He leaned down and wrapped it around Yusuke's mid-section, bathing him in warmth.

"Stop that, or you're gonna get me hard again," Yusuke complained.

After dressing, they somewhat reluctantly arrived at the Kuwabara's to retrieve their children. Kuwabara was snoozing on the couch but Hiei was up waiting for them.

"I hope you have settled your differences," Hiei said.

"Yeah, sorry about that man," Yusuke apologized for his outburst earlier.

"I'm sure the children will appreciate it," Hiei continued. "They are very invested in this as well. I have advised them to mind their own business but I suppose it is your children's business."

"Yeah, they've been buttin' in the whole time," Yusuke confirmed. "Trying to hook us up I suppose."

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Kazuma?" Hiei asked.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll explain later," Kurama promised.

On the way home, Kurama told Yusuke about the conversation that he had with Hiei. "A few weeks ago, Hiei discussed the possible consequences of us getting together. He believes that Kuwabara will have a difficult time accepting the idea," he explained.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because of my relationship with his sister," Kurama explained. "He may see it as a betrayal."

Yusuke thought on this. "Well, he is kind of sensitive about stuff. But he will get over it. But how do we tell everyone?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should tell the children first," Kurama replied, obviously having given this some thought. "Then we should tell Kuwabara alone, in case he does take it badly."

"You always know what to do, fox."

**How will Kuwabara take the news? Find out as **_**The Letter **_**continues!**

**Notes: I can't tell you how pleased I am with the number of reviews I'm getting. Thanks so much! **

**I know some of you may be wondering what the letter says. You will find out in time.**

**I hope this little lemon slice satisfies you for now!**

**Got any kids? Happy Mother's Day!**

**NG714**


	11. The Reaction

**Last Time in The Letter**

**Yusuke finds out about Kurama's feelings for him in the worst possible way: by hearing him and Hiei discuss it. Yusuke is upset. Kurama explains why he didn't tell him sooner. They make up.**

"Dad," Kohai started at breakfast the next morning. "Are you still mad at Kurama?" He had been asleep when Yusuke and Kurama arrived to collect them from the Kuwabaras', so he didn't know that they had reconciled.

"Naw son, we talked," Yusuke informed him. "We're cool now."

"Look dad…I know I'm being nosy but…" he trailed off., not knowing if he should continue or not.

"Go ahead," Yusuke encouraged.

"Did you and Uncle Kurama break up?" he asked.

"Ah," Yusuke replied. "You'll find out all about it at dinner tonight. Now let's get you to school."

At school, the students welcomed Kohai back like a celebrity. Everyone wanted to know what it was like to be suspended and more importantly, what it was like to sock the bully Ichiro in the face. Ichiro had not returned. Apparently, his jaw had to be wired shut to keep him from moving it too much and injuring it further.

The principal welcomed Kohai back. "Welcome back Yusuke," he greeted. "And nice to see you, Mr. Urameshi."

"Yeah," Yusuke answered in greeting.

"The counseling sessions are held after school," the principal informed Yusuke. "So he will be ready an hour or so later than normal."

"OK," Yusuke replied, nodding at his son as he walked to class.

The principal turned to him. "Mr. Urameshi, a position on our school board has opened up; and I was wondering-"

Yusuke held up his hand. "Stop right there, buddy. I'll do the PTA but not some stuffy school board."

"Actually sir, I was wondering if Mr. Minamino might be interested."

Yusuke looked surprised. "Kur- Shuichi?" he asked, catching himself before revealing his partner's demon name.

"Yes sir. His knowledge of school policy and commitment to the rights of all students is just what we're looking for in a student rights advocate," he replied.

"Well, I'll ask him," Yusuke promised.

The principal handed him a card. "Have him give me a call if he's interested."

"Will do." Yusuke left.

"Good morning Yusuke," Kurama greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey fox," Yusuke returned, following him into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well Gina is thrilled that we are speaking again," Kurama answered. "We must commit not to fight in front of the children though," Kurama advised.

"Yeah I know," Yusuke agreed. "My bad for going off like that. But kids are smart, you know? They always know when something's up. Especially our nosy ass kids, and that little dragon too," Yusuke said, acknowledging Kanoli's part in their drama.

"Well they just want us to be happy," Kurama reasoned. "I remember having the same concerns about my mother when I was that age. By then my father had already passed."

Yusuke was silent to let the moment pass. "I walked Kohai to school this morning," Yusuke said. "And that principal wants you to be on the school board."

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Me? Or did he ask after you declined the offer?"

"No, he wants you. For a student right's something-or-other. Here," Yusuke said, handing him the card. "Just call him."

Kurama took the number and dialed it, although he already had the number to Kohai's school stored in his phone. Yusuke listened to Kurama in his most professional air, discussing school issues and asking the principal questions. He was only half-focused on what they were saying; he trusted Kurama's judgment enough to know he didn't have to worry. He was more concerned with how Kurama was turning him on, and he wasn't even doing anything. He watched the way he tossed his head to one side, slinging his fiery locks over one shoulder, and how he leaned down to write information from the principal on a notepad, and then he licked his lips…

That was Yusuke's breaking point. He was on Kurama in an instant, grinding his rigid cock into Kurama from behind. "Get off the phone," he whispered huskily in Kurama's ear.

"…Tuesday it is. See you then." Yusuke pounced on Kurama as soon as he hit the 'end' button. "Yusuke," Kurama managed in between kisses. "I was on the phone."

"And now you're not," Yusuke countered, roaming his hands freely over the kitsune's body.

"Mmmm," Kurama murmured. Yusuke's hands were everywhere at once, desiring to explore every part of Kurama's body; hungrily, possessively. He made his way to Kurama's pants, tugging impatiently to unbutton his jeans and wrap his hand around Kurama's stiff member, slick with pre-cum and sweat. Yusuke stroked and stroked, then reached underneath to roll Kurama's jewels in his fingers. Kurama threw back his head and moaned, his skin was on fire and his pulse was racing.

"You like that fox?" Yusuke breathed in the fox's ear. "Well how about this?" Yusuke ran his fingers forward, massaging the erogenous zone between Kurama's scrotum and ass. Yusuke, being a man, knew many of the sensitive parts of a man's body.

"Yusuke!" Kurama cried out. He had never imagined that Yusuke could make him feel like this using only his hands. He had always prided himself on being the ultimate master of pleasure and seduction, but as he uttered incoherent nonsense and thrust back and forth into Yusuke strong hands he wondered who was seducing whom.

Yusuke maintained a firm stroke on Kurama's manhood with one hand and massaged his jewels with the other. Yusuke smiled and enjoyed the faces that the fox was making and the sounds and profane language that were escaping his mouth. He buried his face in Kurama's neck, caressing it with his lips and his tongue, and increasing the pressure and speed of his stroke.

"Yusuke," Kurama panted, "I'm…I'm….coming….OH! YUSUKE!" Kurama shouted, bucking into his lover's hand, a fountain of creamy essence erupting into Yusuke's hands.

As Kurama struggled to compose himself and catch his breath, Yusuke washed his hands and wet several paper towels for Kurama.

"Thank you," Kurama said and took the towels and wiped himself off. He hadn't come like that in many, many years. He could only assume that it was the passion he felt for Yusuke that had him so sensitive. There was no way he was going to let Yusuke get away with making him lose control like that.

"What are you thinking, fox?" Yusuke asked, eyeing him.

"Just marveling at how skilled you are with your hands," Kurama answered. "And," he added, raking his eyes over the prominent bulge in Yusuke pants; "thinking of how I will return the favor."

The look in Kurama's eyes set Yusuke on fire again. He reached out to grab his fox but Kurama held his arms. "My turn now, Yusuke."

He leaned in and captured Yusuke's lips in a passionate kiss. As Kurama's tongue rolled out of his mouth into Yusuke's, he finally unleashed the full power of his talented mouth. His tongue swirled around in Yusuke's mouth sliding back and forth, around and around, leaving no nook, cranny, or crevice unexplored. "Mmph," was all Yusuke could manage. He sucked Yusuke's tongue into his mouth, coaxing Yusuke to move his tongue around with his own. He kissed a path to Yusuke's ear, tracing a path around the outer edge, finally pulling the lobe into his mouth.

"Ungh…." Yusuke whined, trying to wiggle away from the fox. He was hopefully ticklish there. He was relieved when Kurama traveled to his neck, pausing for only a few moments before using his skilled hands to lift Yusuke's white T-shirt over his head. As he reacquainted Yusuke's caramel buds with his skillful mouth, his hand teased the already painful swelling in his unforgiving jeans.

"Oh fox, fuck…" he breathed as Kurama showed him just how sensitive a man's nipples were; apparently just as sensitive as a woman's. Yusuke would remember this in the future. Right now, he was too wrapped up in pleasure to think of much else as he rotated his hips in rhythm to Kurama's gentle squeezing of his crotch.

"Shit!" Yusuke exclaimed as Kurama nipped on his tender buds. He moved to unbutton his pants and free his aching member but Kurama batted his hands away. Kurama was migrating south, further, and further, running his tongue over the ripples in Yusuke's abdomen and unbuttoning his jeans at last. As he slid Yusuke's pants down his magnificent cock sprang free, and Kurama was now eye level with the bobbing, dripping member. Kurama's mouth watered as he eyed the object that had occupied his fantasies and dreams last night.

"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed as Kurama wrapped his warm, wet mouth around Yusuke's cock. "Ahhhhh," Yusuke whimpered as he gripped the counter, maintaining his balance as he felt himself go weak in the knees.

Kurama took his time, sucking on the head and swirling his tongue around and around, applying pressure with his mouth, swallowing the pre-cum that seeped out occasionally. He gradually took more in, bobbing his head back and forth and engulfing Yusuke's entire length. He wanted to pay Yusuke back for earlier, so he held Yusuke's hips firm as he worked his magic. Kurama's mouth made a most delicious popping sound as he released Yusuke from his mouth, kissing a path along the underside to Yusuke's jewels, remembering how Yusuke had played with his earlier. He returned the favor- with his mouth. He took the sack in his mouth and gently sucked on them while rolling then around on his tongue.

"Awwww fuck!" Yusuke yelled. "Unh…unh…" he moaned as he ran his hands through Kurama's hair. "…god…oh god…ahhhh…"

Kurama released his jewels and licked his shaft from base to tip before taking it in his mouth again, this time bobbing faster and faster, sucking harder and harder, determined to bring Yusuke to a thundering climax.

"Ummmmm," Kurama hummed, the vibrations sending fresh new sensations to Yusuke's weeping member, which was just about ready to burst. Kurama could feel Yusuke's legs trembling.

"Kurama," Yusuke groaned. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come, huh, huh, huh, suck harder…please…" he begged. Kurama still had his hips pinned against the counter. He obliged Yusuke's request.

"Oooooh yeah, that's what I'm talking about…fox, oh fox, I'm…SHIT! AHHHHHH KURAMA!" his shouts shook the house. As he drank every drop of Yusuke's seed, Kurama was certain that if the neighbors were home they would be banging on the door, offering assistance.

When Kurama finally released his grip on Yusuke's hips, Yusuke leaned up against the counter to keep his jelly-like legs from giving out underneath him.

"Wow fox, that was…" Yusuke struggled to catch his breath and find a proper adjective for what he just experienced. Kurama came closer and wrapped his arms around Yusuke, nuzzling into his neck.

"Stop! That tickles," Yusuke said as he struggled to squirm away from Kurama.

"I see we will not be able to do this when the children are home," Kurama observed, knowing Gina was far too light a sleeper. "You are much too loud."

"Me? Oh come off it fox. You were shouting too."

"I do not recall that," Kurama replied with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh you don't, eh?" Yusuke scooped Kurama up and swung him around.

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed as Yusuke plopped him down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was something like that. And then," Yusuke crept his hand into Kurama's pants again, massaging his cock and sensitive jewels.

"Oh! Ahhhhh!"

"So now do you remember?" Yusuke murmured against his neck, grinding himself against Kurama in a lewd manner.

"Yusuke," Kurama panted. "We have to…go shopping…for dinner."

"Not with this woody you're sporting," Yusuke informed him. "I don't want some other man, or woman, eying your piece."

"Yusuke," Kurama admonished playfully. "Not everyone's mind is in the gutter."

"Whatever you say fox," Yusuke said, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Some time later, after they had played some more, they ventured out to shop for the special dinner they were preparing this evening.

"Yusuke you can cook all of this? I have never eaten such dishes outside of a restaurant," Kurama said as they walked to the car.

"Yes, told you I could cook, fox. And don't worry; you're going to help me."

Kurama looked doubtful.

"It's not as hard as you think fox."

Kurama checked his watch. "We'd better hurry. It's almost time to get the children."

"Awww," Yusuke whined. "I wanted to play some more."

"You're insatiable."

"It's your fault. You're too damn sexy."

Kurama cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh look! Made you blush," Yusuke laughed.

"Yusuke," Kurama chided, looking away. "Do you even know what 'insatiable' means?"

"Yeah, it means 'can't get enough'."

"I see. How did you know that?"

"I've been called that before," Yusuke said, smirking at the memory.

Kurama looked forward to testing that theory in the future.

Gina of course was thrilled to see both Yusuke and Kurama in the car after school. Since they had some extra time they chatted with Hiei and Kanoli, who attended the same school as Gina.

"So I guess you two made up," Kanoli observed.

"You know, you're awfully skilled at minding other people's business," Yusuke countered.

"Well you were yelling so loud-"

"Enough," Hiei said, cutting her off. "Although she speaks the truth," he said, eyeing the pair.

"Well, Kazuma has the day off Friday," Hiei informed Yusuke and Kurama. "I will allow you to visit then." Hiei normally did not allow any visitors during Kuwabara's days off. It was the only time he could really let loose since Kanoli was at school and Kuwabara went to work at about the same time that she went off to school.

"And you keep quiet about it," Hiei instructed his daughter.

"Yes father. Can they come over for dinner on Sunday?" she asked hopefully. She figured that when her daddy found out everything would be ok.

"Maybe," Hiei replied, which gave her pause. Her father rarely gave ambiguous answers.

"Father?" Kanoli looked and Hiei questioningly.

"Let's go," Hiei said before she could prod him anymore.

Yusuke checked the time. "Well we can head over to Kohai's school now. He should be about done."

Since school had let out an hour ago, there weren't many kids on campus. Kohai walked out with a woman that Yusuke had remember seeing around the school.

"Good afternoon Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Minamino. And hello to you young lady! You must be Gina."

"Yes," she answered. Apparently Kohai had been talking about them in his meeting.

"Nice to meet you. And I love your hair. It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Gina exclaimed, her face lighting up. Although she was proud of her long silver hair, it sometimes became a sensitive issue when children, or even Kanoli when she was feeling mean, teased her about it.

"Well Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Minamino, Kohai and I had a very productive meeting today. I will see you next week Kohai."

"OK," Kohai replied as he climbed into the car with his family.

"I see she calls you by your nickname," Kurama observed, not sure whether he was comfortable with such familiarity.

"Yeah I asked her to. She said it would help me get more comfortable," Kohai replied.

Kurama nodded. Like Yusuke, he had been wary of allowing Kohai to speak to a counselor about what was going on; but did not argue when he found out that Kohai had wanted to do it. Yusuke and Kurama did warn him not to mention the family's demon connections, though, lest he create more problems. Demons and humans had forged an uneasy alliance but were still wary of each other, each side harboring their own prejudices.

It took several hours to prepare the special dinner. Everyone, even Kurama, chipped in.

"Such a meal. Must be a special occasion," Kohai remarked, fishing for information.

After they all started eating, the kids prodded Yusuke and Kurama to tell them what was going on. "Eat your dinner first," Yusuke insisted.

The kids gobbled down the laborious meal at lightning speed.

"We're finished," Gina announced. "Now what is it?"

"Well we…" Yusuke trialed off, never being good with this type of thing. "You tell 'em fox."

"Yusuke and I wish to announce that we are in a relationship," Kurama informed the children.

Kohai smiled as if he knew all along. After all, they were at their house, and having a fancy dinner weren't they? "That's great news, dad."

Gina's face lit up. "You mean like Uncles Kazuma and Hiei?"

"Whoa little fox. Slow down," Yusuke said, holding up his hands.

"No Gina. Your uncles are united in a special ritual called 'mating'."

"What's that?"

"I will explain that at another time, when it is more appropriate that you know. However, they are also united in a human ceremony."

"So are you going to do that?" Gina asked, persistently.

"Alright little fox, there'll be plenty of time for that." Truth be told, Yusuke hadn't really thought about long term plans with Kurama, he was so busy focused on the present. He supposed Kurama would want to talk about that sometime.

Kurama was watching Yusuke and guessing that he had never even thought about the two of them mating or anything past the present. Both Toushin and Youko take permanent mates, and often took more than one, but Kurama had no intention of sharing Yusuke with anyone; not that he even worried that it was a possibility.

"Hey fox. You got anything else to add?"

"Oh, sorry. Just that you use your discretion until we deem it otherwise."

"OK," the children chorused together, knowing that Kanoli would be thrilled to hear it.

"Including the little dragon," Yusuke said, reading their minds. He didn't think it was a big deal, but apparently Kuwabara needed to find out from them.

Gina sighed. "We promise," she said gloomily.

"Good. Now clear this table and get to your homework while we get these dishes taken care of."

"That went well," Kurama said to Yusuke as they did the dishes.

"It's what they wanted all along," Yusuke replied.

"Yes, they did seem insistent on having us together. I wonder why that is?"

"Well," Yusuke said, glad to have an answer for once. "We have a lot going on with us. With the demon stuff you know? Maybe they feel like no one else would get it. And the little fox is like you. Not really one for outsiders. And then the kid has this thing with you. He thinks you like know everything or something. Wonder where he got that from," he said, shooting Kurama a sideways grin.

"No clue. But Gina is very fond of you as well."

"So Kurama, did you really mean what you said last night?" Yusuke still found it hard to believe that Kurama had loved him for all of these years and he had never known it.

"Of course I did. Do you think I would fabricate something like that?" Kurama asked. "Especially with the risk involved."

"What risk?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama was silent for a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you Yusuke," he said earnestly.

"Nah. After I yelled about it I woulda gotten over it," Yusuke assured him. "That's just how I am, you know. I was just pissed that you didn't tell me. But remember you promised not to keep something like that from me again."

"I know. And I do promise," Kurama replied as he touched Yusuke's cheek. "But I am concerned about Kuwabara's reaction."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Yusuke shrugged. He wasn't worried about it. But if Hiei and Kurama kept making a big deal over it then maybe he should be. But why? Why would Kuwabara have such a problem with it?

"I have already stated that he is sensitive about Shizuru," Kurama reminded him.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. Kurama returned to work, and Yusuke checked on his ramen stands. Kohai had his first meeting with his group, and found the other students friendly and supportive. Kanoli called both Gina and Kohai and pressed them for information on the relationship. Kohai revealed exactly what she wished to know when he stated that they 'couldn't discuss it'.

On Friday, after breakfast and dropping the kids off at school Yusuke and Kurama headed over to the Kuwabara residence. Kurama seemed deep in thought as they drove.

"I still think you and Hiei are making a big deal over nothing," Yusuke stated.

"Let's hope so," Kurama said, not believing his own words.

Kuwabara had gotten suspicious when Hiei hadn't instantly jumped him as expected when he returned from taking Kanoli to school.

"What's the matter Hiei? Not in the mood?" he asked, raising one red-orange eyebrow at his mate. Truth be told, he looked forward to these days just as much as Hiei did.

Hiei growled in disappointment. It was a serious mark of respect that he was allowing Kurama and Yusuke to intrude upon his time with his Kazuma, especially considering the matter that they would be discussing, which was sure to put him in a sour mood, further spoiling their day. He hoped that they would appreciate it.

Kuwabara looked out of the window. "Urameshi and Kurama are here. Wonder what they want." Kuwabara went to open the door for them.

"I see you two have made up," Kuwabara observed as the couple stepped in the house.

"Something like that," Yusuke replied.

"Something like that? What does that mean? Are you still acting like an-"

"Kazuma," Hiei cut him off, knowing that if Yusuke and Kazuma started arguing that they would never get to the point.

"Fine," Kuwabara sighed, still curious as to why the pair showed up unannounced on his day off. "What's up?"

"We've got something to tell you," Yusuke stated. It must be big news if he would drop by like this.

"What is it?" Kuwabara darted his blue eyes back and forth between Yusuke and Kurama, noting their posture; how their bodies seemed to be responding to each other. He had seen it before. What was going on? Could they be…

"Kuwabara, Yusuke and I are seeing each other." Kurama felt that there was no need to beat around the bush.

To his credit, Kuwabara's face remained unchanged. He kept his eyes down so that no one could try to read his reaction. "How long?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story," Yusuke started, not sure of how to explain what had been going on between he and Kurama these past few weeks.

"No it isn't. You two just started speaking again a month ago, and then got into a fight the other day in front of the children. So _how long_ has it been?"

"We just told the children about it Monday," Kurama answered, wondering why a time line was so important to him.

"So how did this happen?" Kuwabara asked, as if it were an accident that he was inquiring about.

He listened intently with the same unemotional expression on his face as Kurama explained the whole situation, leaving out the part about how long he had been in love with Yusuke, and the conversation that he had held with both Keiko and Shizuru.

After Kurama finished talking, Kuwabara got off the couch and went to the window. He wanted to get his thoughts together before he spoke. He couldn't believe it. After all this time his suspicions were correct. He was finally ready to let them go, but Kurama had just confirmed them. Three pairs of eyes watched him, trying to gauge a reaction.

"Why?" he finally said when he spoke.

"Why what? You will have to be more specific, Kuwabara," Kurama answered, preparing for the interrogation. He _hated_ being questioned about his actions, but since this was a special circumstance he would allow it.

"Why so soon? I mean, Shizuru's only been dead a year this Thursday. Did you know that?"

"Of course I do," Kurama replied, narrowing his eyes. Did Kuwabara actually think he would forget?

"Why so soon after she died? And why didn't you marry her?" Something else he had wanted to know. If they were so much in love, which he never had cause to believe, then why didn't he make a formal commitment to her?

"I do not see what time has to do with anything," Kurama responded. "And as for the latter, that was your sister's choice." Truth be told, they had talked about marriage once, but Shizuru had dismissed it, saying she wasn't the 'marrying kind'.

"Well, Keiko's only been dead for seven months," Kuwabara observed, noticing Yusuke's slight bristle at the mention of his dead wife.

"Once again," Kurama said calmly, with the slightest hint of impatience in his voice. "I do not see how time plays a factor in this situation."

"Well I do," Kuwabara answered, a little more emotion creeping into his voice. "You may have gotten over Shizuru already, but Urameshi hasn't gotten over Keiko yet."

"What?" Yusuke interjected.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said, his voice growing quieter. "Please elaborate on what you mean by 'gotten over'."

"I mean that Urameshi loves Keiko-"

"So," Kurama cut Kuwabara off; a rare occurrence for him to interrupt anyone. "You are implying that I did not love your sister?"

"Did you?"

"Yes I did. And I don't appreciate you questioning the nature of our relationship," Kurama said, obviously affronted.

"Well, tell me Kurama. What was the nature of your relationship with my sister? I should have known you were just biding your time-"

"Kazuma!" Hiei snapped. "That is enough." He had never seen his mate look, or speak with such insensitivity.

"No it's not enough, Hiei. I would like to know. Since he saw fit to come and prance his new partner in my face-"

"Hey, man! What the fuck?" Yusuke demanded of his best friend. "What kinda shit is that to say? I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one," Yusuke eyed his friend with disdain.

"I'm not the insensitive one. He's the one who moved from my sister to my best friend like its nuthin'."

"Kuwabara," Kurama said, struggling to maintain his composure. "I understand that you may be upset and have questions. But I will _not_ tolerate this insult on my integrity."

But Kuwabara wasn't done. "Now it all makes sense. I bet you had a thing for Urameshi this whole time. You've probably been waiting for this," Kuwabara knew that he was being insensitive, and it disgusted him, but he knew that he had to get this off his chest now.

Kurama's fists were clenched. "I think...we'd better leave…before something…regrettable happens…" Yusuke came to his side and put his hands around his love. He was trembling, and the house plants were swaying. There was no breeze in the house.

"Yeah. Call us when you're ready to apologize for being an asshole, Kuwabara," he shot at his friend as he guided Kurama out the door.

**Kuwabara! What a jerk! Will he be able to move past his hurt and anger? How will this affect the children? And will Kurama forgive this insult on his honor? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues.**

**Note: As soon as I celebrate the number of reviews I've been getting as a small time writer here you guys slack off! Don't stop now!**


	12. The Fallout

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Kurama and Yusuke announce their relationship to the children and Kuwabara, who have complete opposite reactions. The children are thrilled of course, but Kuwabara has questions, mainly why Kurama feels he can just jump from his sister to his best friend.**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei demanded of his mate after Yusuke and Kurama left. Kuwabara was pacing back and forth, lost in thought. He apparently hadn't even heard Hiei addressing him.

"KAZUMA!" Hiei yelled, jumping in his path. Kuwabara stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei demanded again.

"What kinda question is that? He just goes from Shizuru to Urameshi, then comes over here and announces it like its nuthin-"

"Damnit! I knew this would happen. I told that damned fox this would happen."

Kuwabara peered at Hiei through narrowed eyes. "So you knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Kuwabara demanded accusingly.

"Look, Kazuma it wasn't-"

"If you're going to say that it's none of our business then don't bother. I don't want to hear it."

"If you had let me _finish_ Kazuma," Hiei growled, pissed that the fox's revelation and Kazuma's reaction had ruined his day. "I was going to say that it wasn't my place to tell you. Kurama and I talked about it a few weeks ago. I told him to be careful and warned him of how you react," he finished.

"How I would react? And how was that?"

"Exactly the way you are handling it now. Very immaturely."

"_What!_" Kuwabara yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"There is no need for you to shout at me Kazuma! And yes, you are being immature, and very insensitive; a trait very unlike you. I don't like it."

Kuwabara crossed his arms and looked at Hiei. "What do you mean Hiei?"

"The way you spoke to Kurama. I've never heard you speak to anyone that way before, Kazuma. Not even your enemies."

Hiei was right, but Kuwabara was not ready to let it go so easily. In fact, now he was even more defensive. "Why are you taking his side?' Kuwabara asked Hiei in that accusing tone again.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just trying to be _rational_, as you always accuse me of being incapable of."

"Well there's nothing rational about what he's doing. What if it were your sister?"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. What if Kurama were dating your sister-"

"Stop right there," Hiei commanded his mate. He knew far more about Kurama's reputation in the makai that either Kuwabara or Yusuke, and he didn't even want to consider the idea of Kurama even approaching his sister in that way.

"No I will not stop. So how about it Hiei? What if Kurama dated your sister and you knew he wasn't in love with her? How would you feel about it? And then what if Yukina died, and then he had someone else in her spot like she meant nothing to him?"

"This isn't about me, Kazuma. Or Yukina."

"Of course not. Which is why you are pretending not to see my point. There is no way that you would allow Kurama to do something like that. But I suppose its ok since we're only talking about _my_ sister after all," Kuwabara finished bitterly.

"Kazuma, that's not what I meant." Of course he saw Kazuma's point. He was finally seeing this from Kuwabara's point of view. He had warned Kurama that this would happen, but he was only doing that to prepare himself do deal with the fallout. "However, Shizuru died a year ago as you stated. It's not your business to determine a suitable mourning period and decide who Kurama should or should not see."

"I knew you wouldn't get it," Kuwabara said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"To be alone for a while," he answered before he closed the door.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed, picking up a glass globe from the mantle and hurling it against the wall.

_**Meanwhile, in the car**_

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked his partner in concern. His hands were shaking so bad that even gripping the steering wheel wasn't preventing it. And Yusuke could _feel_ his anger. What the hell did Kuwabara go and say that shit for?

"Yes?" Kurama replied without facing Yusuke. He was staring straight ahead. He hadn't changed forms. He was too angry to change forms. Yusuke had always felt that his human form was more terrifying than his Youko form; and didn't like to see him pissed in either.

"Look I know you're not OK, so I won't ask. But maybe I should drive."

Kurama thought on this. He knew Yusuke had his license and could drive, but chose not to. He always said cars were temperamental and too much trouble to maintain.

"Yusuke," Kurama began slowly. "When was the last time you drove a car?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Did a lot of driving before Keiko…you know." Those last few months he had to drive her back and forth to the doctor. After she died he sold the car, not wanting to deal with the maintenance or memories.

Kurama knew he probably could but he was too angry and distracted so he didn't want to risk it. "Fine," he said, getting out of the car and walking around.

_He must be really pissed,_ Yusuke thought. He hadn't expected Kurama to accept his offer.

Yusuke drove like a teenager whom had recently been given a driver's license. Too slow at some points, too fast at others. His braking was erratic and unsteady. Kurama made an involuntary side note that Yusuke would definitely be practicing his driving more.

When they arrived at Kurama's, Kurama got out of the car and walked stiffly into the house without a word. Yusuke followed, afraid to touch Kurama, and not knowing what to say. There was nothing that he could say that would improve his mood. He wasn't even sure that Kuwabara apologizing would do it. Kuwabara had definitely crossed the line. But Kurama had said this would happen. Damnit, did he have to know everything? And he looked so…serious. Yusuke felt a chill down his spine.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Yusuke couldn't stand it. He had to say something.

"Look, fox. Kuwabara was just pissed off. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He meant it, Yusuke. I'm sure he's wanted to say that for years." Now that Kurama thought on that, he was certain of it. Kuwabara had questioned him closely when he thought that he and Shizuru were dating and then even more so when they actually announced that they were. Shizuru had always said that Kuwabara had and idealistic view on love, and wouldn't understand their relationship. She had also told him that no amount of convincing Kuwabara would change his mind when he had made it up on something; that he would have to come to it on his own. He knew Kuwabara would act like this, so why was he feeling so guilty?

Yusuke checked the time. "Look, fox it's time to get the little fox from school. Do you want me to-"

"I appreciate the offer Yusuke, but that's not necessary. I will be fine."

"No, you will _not_ be fine fox. You are still pissed as hell, and she's gonna want to know why. So just cool off why I hang with the kids for a few hours."

"Fine."

**At the school**

_**Hiei/Yusuke**_

"I told the fox this was going to happen," Hiei muttered to Yusuke. The girls were chatting away about nothing, and Hiei and Yusuke were standing off the side trying to talk quietly.

"Yeah man, what the hell is Kuwabara's problem?" Yusuke asked quietly.

Hiei shot Yusuke a look. "What makes you think this is Kazuma's fault?" he asked defensively, feeling a bit guilty for not seeking to comfort Kuwabara.

"Come on Hiei, you heard what he was saying. He basically accused the fox of using his sister."

Hiei said nothing.

Yusuke glared at him. "You don't believe that do you?"

"No I don't. But I know the fox a lot better than you do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke growled.

"Keep it down!" Hiei admonished in a loud whisper. "The girls are watching!"

**Kanoli/ Gina**

"What's going on?" Gina asked Kanoli. "Why does your father have that look on his face?"

"Hmmm," Kanoli said, scratching the side of her face. "I think they're arguing." Yusuke and Hiei shot the girls a look and made a futile attempt to change their expressions.

"They never argue," Kanoli spoke up again. "Wonder what the problem is."

"If your dad said something mean-"

"Stop right there," Kanoli said in defense of her father. "What makes you think it was my father?"

"Because your father says mean stuff sometimes," Gina replied levelly.

Kanoli narrowed her eyes at the foxling. "This is _not_ my father's fault. Uncle Yusuke's the one who keeps getting mad over little stuff."

Gina flushed and clenched her little fists. "Don't you dare blame this on my-"

"Your what? He's not your father, Gina. You don't have two dads like I do," she said proudly.

Gina was really angry, tears were gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I know he's not my real dad. But Uncle Hiei isn't your real dad either."

Kanoli's face hardened. "Who told you that?" she demanded.

A smirk of satisfaction spread across Gina's face. "My mom did. She said that a lady gave birth to you and then gave you to Uncle Hiei and Uncle Kazuma-"

As Kanoli raised her arm to strike Gina, Hiei was there in less than a second with his hand on her wrist. "What the hell are you two talking about over here?" Hiei demanded.

"Nothing," they muttered together.

"Didn't look like 'nothing' to me," Yusuke observed. "Looked like you were about to sock the little fox."

"I wasn't-"

"_Don't_ lie Kanoli," Hiei warned. "Now what the hell is going on?"

Their whole story spilled out together. After shifting through the tirade of words Yusuke and Hiei managed to piece something together.

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said, scratching his head. "You were arguing because you thought we were arguing?"

They shrugged.

"And what's this _real dad_ business?" Hiei demanded.

"Well, she said-"

"Listen to me very closely you two," Hiei said in a warning tone. "You have crossed the line. _Both _of you. A real parent has nothing to do with giving birth or contributing genes. Understand?"

"I'm sorry father," Kanoli said, with a genuine look of remorse on her face.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her for your insensitive comment."

"Sorry Gina," she managed. "I was mean and I take it back."

"And you too little fox," Yusuke urged Gina. "Hiei has taken care of Kanoli since she was a baby. That's makes him her father, got it?"

"Sorry Kanoli," Gina said, bursting into tears.

"Aw, come on little fox," Yusuke picked up the foxling and rubbed her back. "You can't be so sensitive all the time. You gotta toughen up."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I just don't want anybody fighting anymore."

Yusuke and Hiei exchanged looks. Kanoli missed none of it, but knew when to keep her mouth shut. So if this wasn't about her father and Uncle Yusuke that means it could only be…

**Hiei and Kanoli's walk home**

"How come you didn't let Uncle Yusuke drive us home?" Kanoli asked her father.

"Because he has to go pick up his son from school," Hiei answered. "And all of you in the car chatting away would annoy me. And the detective isn't the best driver."

Kanoli laughed.

"Father?"

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something. But I might make you mad so-"

"Spit it out," Hiei said, cutting off her little prelude to asking a question that was none of her business.

"Are daddy and Uncle Kurama fighting?" she asked.

Hiei's first instinct was to say 'none of your business' but he knew that she was going to find out so better to warn her now. "Yes they are."

Kanoli was surprised that her father admitted it so easily. "Why?" she asked.

Hiei really didn't want to reveal the subject. But it didn't make sense to tell half a story. "I am sure you know about the detective and Kurama. You children seem to know everything. Well your dad is upset about it," Hiei explained to his daughter.

"Why would he be upset?" she asked.

_Damnit,_ Hiei thought. _This is getting annoying._ "Because," he replied. "He feels that Kurama is not honoring you aunt properly."

"Oh." Kanoli didn't quite understand what that meant, but if she asked Kohai then he would probably be able to explain it better.

"And I know you're going to tell those nosy cousins of yours. But this affects them too, so they may as well know. I'm sure the detective will tell them anyway. However," he stopped and faced his daughter. "Do not mention this to your dad. And do not confront him about it. He's very upset."

"Yes father."

**After picking up Kohai**

"Wow dad," Kohai said, climbing into Kurama's car. "You're driving Kurama's car? He must really be in a good mood."

_How ironic,_ Yusuke thought. _He's actually letting me drive because he's in a really bad mood._

"Not quite."

"What does that-"

"You two are going to hang out with me for a while," Yusuke announced. "You can play that video game."

"Without Uncle Kurama?" Kohai asked.

"The fox needs some quiet time right now," Yusuke explained, desperately searching for a way to either avoid this conversation or explain it properly.

"Uncle Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my dad OK?"

Yusuke didn't want to explain the situation, but he didn't want to lie, giving the 'everything's fine' excuse either. "I'll explain it when we get home."

When they arrived at the house, the children waited expectantly for an explanation.

"Look, the fox and your Uncle are having a…uh…disagreement right now."

"About what?" Kohai asked.

"Well Kuwabara doesn't like the fact that me and the fox are…you know…"

"Dating?" Gina offered.

"Yeah, that."

"Why doesn't he like it?"

Yusuke took a deep breath. Damn this was hard. "Because little fox, your mother…" he paused at the look in her eyes.

"But my mommy is…"

Yusuke gathered the foxling into his arms. "I know that. And because your Auntie Keiko…you know…not too long ago…"

Kohai narrowed his eyes. "What does mom have to do with it?" he asked.

"Look, it's complicated. Probably shouldn't have told you. No, I take that back. But listen, you two. Don't butt in," he addressed the children. "Let them work it out."

Gina crossed her arms and huffed her breath, determined not to cry. "Why does everyone keep fighting?" She demanded at no one in particular.

**The Fox**

Kurama stared out of the window, silently berating himself. He knew that Kuwabara would be upset. He knew why he would be upset. So why did he get so offended when Kuwabara leveled the accusations that he suspected were held all along?

Was he guilty? Did he feel that he cheated Shizuru out of true love? The whole relationship had been Shizuru's idea. But he could have declined. But he didn't. And they had over twenty years together. Not passionate love, but a true friendship, a companionship. He knew that's what she wanted. And he had suppressed his feelings for Yusuke. He hadn't forgotten about them, just put them on a high shelf that took a lot of trouble to get to. He only went on that shelf occasionally.

He hadn't pondered taking the feelings off of the shelf until he had the conversation with Keiko. She had told him that Yusuke could be happy with him, and that Yusuke could make him happy. She told him that she trusted him to protect Yusuke's heart. Shizuru had told him that destiny couldn't be fought, and that if it were meant to be it would happen. She told him not to deny himself his heart's desire because of guilt or fear that other people wouldn't understand. She had told him that Kuwabara would react this way. He should have been prepared.

But he wasn't. He wasn't prepared for how much Kuwabara's opinion of him would mean. He always knew that even though Kuwabara respected him as a teammate and even a friend, he still mistrusted Kurama to some degree. Kurama had never let it bother him, he knew that either Kuwabara would come around on his own or he wouldn't; either was fine with him. But what had upset him so?

Kurama knew that for the children's sake, for Yusuke's sake and for the sake of their relationship he would have to reconcile with Kuwabara. But Kuwabara had insulted him. He had…dare he say it…hurt him? That comment about waiting for Shizuru to…_how dare he think such a thing!_ What kind of heartless monster did Kuwabara think he was? He had loved Shizuru, she was very dear to him, the mother of his daughter, a lifetime companion. It had torn him up to watch her shrivel up and die.

He was walking. He knew where he was going. He walked there in silent thought. When he reached the park, it was twilight. The park closed at sunset. He didn't need long. He stood over Shizuru's grave, deep in thought. He sighed.

_Shizuru,_ he thought. _I informed Kuwabara and about Yusuke and me. He did not take it well. He accused me of using you and implied that our love was not genuine._

_Did you explain? _A voice echoed in his head. He didn't take the time to discern whether it was Shizuru's or his own.

_He didn't allow me to, _he thought. _He just leveled accusations at me._

_Did you try?_ The voice asked him.

He thought on this. Had he tried to explain the relationship to him? _No, _he thought. _It hadn't made sense to try at the time._

_Well perhaps you should try anyway. Is timing so important?_

_Time. _A four letter word. He and Yusuke had a disagreement about when the right time for Kurama to reveal his feelings were. Kuwabara had asked him if enough time had passed between Shizuru and Keiko's death to pursue a relationship. _I used to think so, _he thought.

_Well just explain it to him. If he won't accept your explanation, then so be it._

_What about the children? _He thought to whomever he was having this mental conversation with.

_Put the children out of your mind for now. Just focus on your relationship with him. _

Kurama decided that this made sense. _Thank you, _he said to whomever he was talking to.

_I'm here for you…always,_ the voice replied.

It was dark; time to go.

**Earlier, at the same site**

Kuwabara stared down at his sister's grave. After driving around for what seemed like hours, his car sort of steered itself to this spot.

"Shizuru," Kuwabara began. "Kurama and Urameshi came over today. They told me that they were…dating. I got upset, really upset. I mean the nerve of that guy! You've only been dead a year, you know? And Keiko only seven months. How can he just pick up and move on like that? Did he even love you? I never believed it, you know. I never-"

He stopped. Had he really come to his sister's gravesite to rant about this? Was this honoring her properly?

"Look, sorry about that," he apologized. "I said some pretty mean stuff. I mean even Hiei said so. I guess I should apologize, but not for how I feel. I don't know what's going to happen between us, but the kids, I mean we gotta do it for them at least. Been too much fighin' as it is. Well, that's all. I'll let you know how it turns out." He turned to leave.

_You're being very judgmental._

He paused suddenly, almost losing his balance. What was that voice? His conscience? Shizuru?

_Shizuru? Is that you?_

_Does it matter? _

_Guess not, _he replied to the voice_._

_And you're being very insensitive. So unlike you._

_That's what Hiei said, _Kuwabara confirmed to the voice. _But I was only thinking of Shizuru, or your feelings, if this is Shizuru I mean._

_You are only thinking of yourself. Shizuru is dead. _He flinched at that, but the voice kept on. _You are happy with Hiei. Why should Kurama and Yusuke not have the same chance at happiness?_

Guilt hit him like a punch in the face. He even staggered a little.

_I guess you're right_. _Thanks voice, whoever you are_. He turned to leave. As he got in his car, he saw Kurama entering the park.

**At Yusuke's place**

"Hello?" Yusuke answered his cell phone.

"Detective." It was Hiei.

"What's up?"

"Is the fox with you?"

"Nope. Been calling him and he won't pick up. Drove by his house and he ain't there either." Yusuke didn't want to admit that he was worried. He knew the fox could take care of himself, but he had been so upset. And now he wasn't answering his phone.

"Same thing with Kazuma." Hiei was just as worried about Kuwabara. He hadn't answered his phone either. He had no clue where he was. He could probably find him with the jagan but he didn't want to invade his privacy.

"Maybe they're together."

"There's a thought," Hiei reasoned. "In any event, get over here."

**Back at the park**

As Kurama left the park, he saw a shadow approaching him. He would have taken an offensive stance if he didn't know who it was.

"Kuwabara."

"Can we talk?"

**What will these two talk about? Will they be able to move past this? And what's going on over at the Kuwabara residence, now that Yusuke and company are there? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues.**

**Notes: I tried to separate better here, to transition better. And I purposely left the voice thing ambiguous so that you would draw your own conclusions. Do you like my metaphor about the feelings on the shelf?**

**A little shorter than my other chapters. Sorry. But if I had included the conversation between the two it would have ran way long.**

**Review, review, review!**


	13. Three Conversations

**Last time on **_**The Letter**_

**Hiei argues with Kuwabara. Kanoli argues with Gina. Yusuke argues with Hiei. Both Kurama and Kuwabara pay a visit to the park where Shizuru is resting. They have a conversation with Shizuru, or that little voice in their head, whichever way you interpreted it. **

Both men were silent during the ride to the coffee shop in Kuwabara's car. Kuwabara rehearsed an apology and tried to organize a tactful way of expressing his concerns. Kurama rehearsed an explanation of the nature of Shizuru's and his relationship.

"Why here?" Kuwabara asked as they walked into the coffee shop. "This is pretty far out."

"Shizuru and I used to come here often. It was where we started our relationship."

Kuwabara's face fell. Kurama smiled to himself. Inside they picked a table in the corner. Kurama ordered a caramel mocha with extra cream and caramel syrup. Kuwabara ordered a green tea with honey and ginseng.

"Geez Kurama," Kuwabara observed. "That's a lot of sugar and caffeine. Hiei would never let me have something like that so late."

Kurama chuckled. "Caffeine doesn't affect demons in the normal way."

"Yeah, Hiei can go through two pots before he wakes up. I grind a lot of beans. Speaking of which…" he motioned for a waitress. "Can I see a list of your fresh coffee beans?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Hiei likes fresh ground coffee," Kuwabara explained. "And freshly squeezed orange juice. He's really high maintenance sometimes."

"I am aware." Kurama was aware that Kuwabara was stalling and trying to lighten up the mood. "Shall I start?" Kurama offered.

"No Kurama, let me."

**Kuwabara residence: Living room**

"So where do you think they are?" Yusuke asked Hiei as he flipped through the channels.

"No idea," Hiei answered. "But I think it's safe to say that they are together. And give me that," Hiei snatched the remote and flipped through the menu.

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "I'm a guest."

"No, you're not. I've seen way too much of you and the fox lately."

"Aww that's almost sweet, Hiei."

Hiei shot Yusuke a look.

"So what are you watching?" Yusuke asked him.

Hiei found his favorite show and pressed 'record'. "I'm recording it for later. I do not allow talking while my show is on."

Yusuke read the title. "Hey, isn't that a soap-"

"Shut up."

Yusuke snickered.

**Upstairs**

"So I guess you two know," Kanoli addressed her two cousins.

"Yes my dad told us," Kohai responded.

"My father told me too. I wonder why they told us? I just knew my father was going to say 'it's none of your business," Kanoli said.

"I guess they figure we were going to find out anyway," Kohai reasoned.

"Yeah, we would have figured it out," Kanoli confirmed.

"What's this I hear about you going to hit Gina?" Kohai said to Kanoli.

Kanoli narrowed her eyes. "I already apologized for that."

"Well, Gina is going to be my sister soon so you can't talk to her like that." Gina glowed with pride and scooted a little closer to Kohai.

Kanoli rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Kanoli?" Gina addressed her cousin.

"Yeah, what?"

"What is 'mating'?"

**Back at the coffee shop**

"Look, Kurama I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"OK, I didn't mean to say it like I did."

"Well how did you mean to say it?"

"I mean, I just don't understand. Why Urameshi? And why so soon?"

"Well let's deal with your second question first. Why is a timeline so important to you?"

Kuwabara shrugged and stirred his tea. "I don't know. It just seems like if you really loved Shizuru then you wouldn't be in such a hurry to be with someone else. I mean, she only been gone a year. And Keiko-"

Kurama held up his hand to stay Kurama's rambling. "Kuwabara, what do you think a suitable mourning period is?"

Kuwabara was silent. He hadn't even thought about that.

"I see you don't have that figured out. I propose that whether it is a year, ten years, or a hundred years you would still object to me seeing someone else."

Kuwabara knew it was true. "But I just don't understand. Why were you two together? You didn't love each other."

Even though Kurama's expression didn't change, his eyes grew a little chilly. "I have already told you that I did love Shizuru. Why do you continue to question me on that matter?"

"Because I saw the way you interacted. It was more like…" he paused.

"Friends," Kurama finished for him.

"Yeah. Not like…me and Hiei. Or Yusuke and Keiko were."

"No, it wasn't. Why does that bother you?"

"Because," Kuwabara answered. "I always thought Shizuru would…you know…fall in love and get married or something."

Kurama raised his eyebrow again. "Now Kuwabara, does that really sound like your sister? We discussed marriage and she didn't want to pursue it so I didn't push the issue."

"I guess not."

"Kuwabara, Shizuru and I were friends. We had a happy relationship and a beautiful daughter. We loved each other. No it wasn't the romantic love that you share with Hiei but it was love all the same. I assure that I did not take advantage of or use your sister and was very hurt at the accusation."

Kuwabara stared down at his tea. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me."

"You were just protecting your sister's honor. Shizuru told me about an incident with someone she was seeing?"

Kuwabara flushed slightly. "She told you that?" Kuwabara remembered it well. It was right after the Genkai tournament. Shizuru was arguing with her boyfriend and he was trying to sleep. He asked them to be quiet but the guy told him to mind his own business and get his "ugly mug" out of his face. Kuwabara shrugged it off but Shizuru was livid. Kuwabara told her it didn't matter; just could they please keep it down? He had a headache. He went back in his room and drifted off to sleep. He woke up again and heard the guy call his sister a 'bitch'. With a speed he didn't know he had, he dashed into the kitchen and punched the guy in the face. Apparently he broke the guy's jaw, nose, and seriously messed up his eye. Not to mention the wall he almost put him through. All with one hit. Weak punk.

"She did. I understand the young man suffered several face fractures."

"Well, I had a temper back then."

"Indeed."

"Yeah well what about my second question. Why Urameshi?"

**Kuwabara residence, living room**

"I still don't get it," Yusuke was saying. "Why is Kuwabara so pissed about it?"

"Because he's never really been totally comfortable around Kurama," Hiei explained. "You and I are pretty much straightforward but you know the fox. You never know what he is thinking. It unsettles Kazuma when he can't read people."

Yusuke was genuinely shocked. "So all this time he didn't like Kurama?"

"No detective, I didn't say that. I said that he is uncomfortable around him to some degree."

"So he doesn't trust him."

"I wasn't saying that either, but that's closer than what you said the first time."

"So that's why he didn't want him dating Shizuru."

"Yes. Kazuma doesn't understand their relationship. He's way too idealistic; thinks love is a fairy tale with a happy ending."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow at the dragon. "What do you know about fairy tales?"

Hiei snorted. "Kazuma used to read those silly ningen stories to Kanoli."

"Just Kuwabara?"

"Shut up."

**Meanwhile, upstairs**

Kohai looked at Gina. "I thought your father said he was going to explain it to you."

"Oh, he always say that when he doesn't want to tell me something."

"Well," Kanoli began. "You know how our dads have powers right?"

"Yes," her audience responded. Kohai didn't know what mating was either.

"And you know how my father and your dads are demons?" They nodded. "Well when demons mate, they give some of their energy to someone," she explained. "Kind of like marriage, but you can't break up."

"Really?" Gina asked.

Kanoli nodded. "Yeah, and the person you mate with gets a mark on them. My dad had a dragon tattoo on his side. It looks just like the one father has on his arm."

"How do they do it?" Kohai asked.

Kanoli shrugged. "I don't know. I think they have to bite you or something."

"So like a vampire?" Gina asked.

"I guess."

"I wonder what happens if they try to break up," Kohai asked.

"Don't know that either."

Kohai was determined to find out.

"Wouldn't it be cool if our dads mated?" Gina said.

Kohai nodded. "Yeah." But something about his dad's expression when Gina mentioned it earlier made him wonder.

**Coffee shop**

"Because I care for him," Kurama replied. "Why does it concern you so much that Yusuke and I are seeing each other?"

"Because Urameshi's my friend…"

"Are we not friends as well?"

"Yeah, but two friends dating; it's kinda weird."

"Need I remind you that you, my friend and Hiei, also my friend, are _mated_?"

"I know that but it's still different. And don't pretend that you don't know what I mean, Kurama." Kuwabara wasn't in the mood for Kurama's Socratic nonsense.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said, sighing heavily. He had been about as tolerant as he was going to be with Kuwabara. He understood his concerns with Shizuru but _no one_ was going to keep him from Yusuke. "I understand your concerns. But I can't help but think you are being a bit selfish."

Kuwabara stiffened in defense. He knew it was true, but he couldn't let it go.

"Doesn't Yusuke deserve a chance at happiness?"

"Yeah, but Keiko just-"

"Keiko passed seven months ago. And before she passed," he paused; he hadn't planned on mentioning this to Kuwabara. "She asked me to take care of Yusuke and to make him happy."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, Kuwabara. I assure you that I would not lie about something like that."

Kuwabara sighed. All of a sudden, he had grown weary of this conversation. No one was seeing it from his point of view, or at least they were pretending not to. Did his feelings even matter? Perhaps, but he thought back to what Hiei said earlier. _It's not your business to determine a suitable mourning period and decide who Kurama should or should not see. _He really was trying to control something that he had no control over: people's feelings. And his judgmental and selfish stance on the whole situation was starting to bother him. He knew that for the sake of everyone, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, the children, and himself that he would have to let it go. Everyone else supported the relationship so he didn't want to be the one obstacle to a happy family.

"Well let's just forget it, OK?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well we cannot forget, but we can move past this," Kurama replied. Kurama never forgot or forgave such a gross insult but since Kuwabara was family he was willing to let bygones be bygones. And perhaps Kurama was part of the problem. He knew his tendency towards aloofness at times didn't sit well with Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps I should apologize as well. Perhaps I did not fully consider your feelings for Shizuru in the matter. And I am aware that the relationship between us has been strained as well. What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

**Living room**

"So are you going to mark him, detective?"

"Huh? I don't…I mean…we just got together."

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Whatever."

"If you say so." Hiei turned the television up.

"I mean, mating is like…forever, you know?"

"I am aware, detective. I am also aware that you were prepared to mate with her."

"Well, I couldn't."

"I am aware of that as well. However those circumstances do not apply in this case."

"I know that. But don't we have a while? It's not like he's gonna…you know, expire or something."

"No, but in another twenty years or so he will shed that human form of his body and return to his other form permanently, if something is not done to prevent it."

"Really?" The thought of being with Kurama in his demon form unsettled Yusuke somewhat. Youko was just so…so…How could he describe it?

"Yes, detective."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought you would want to know. And I know you don't like his Youko form."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You can see it in your face every time he changes forms. And he knows it too."

"What?" Yusuke looked at Hiei, wide-eyed, as if he had been caught doing something he didn't want anyone to know about.

"Oh, come now detective. If I noticed then the fox most definitely has noticed."

"But he was Youko first…" Yusuke stammered, feeling a bit guilty.

"True, but he has adjusted. He probably doesn't like changing forms anyway. Anyway, Kazuma has never seen my true form and I never intend to show it to him."

"Yeah, he'd probably freak out."

"Shut up."

**Upstairs**

Gina turned to Kohai. "Can I ask you something?" Kanoli had retreated to the kitchen to find snacks for the trio.

"Sure Gina, what is it?"

"Did you mean what you said about me being your little sister?"

"Of course I did.

"Well I'm glad. I always wanted a brother."

"I always wanted a sister."

"Suit yourselves," Kanoli had returned with chips and soda. "I like being the only one. I'm the princess and I get all the attention."

"Sounds like something you would say," Kohai commented.

"You two will get tired of each other," Kanoli predicted. "Watch and see."

"No we won't," Gina insisted.

"If you say so."

**Back at the coffee shop**

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"I mean that I'm aware that our relationship is strained, Kuwabara; and I am prepared to work towards improving it."

Kuwabara thought on this. Kurama's detached personality got to him at times, almost as if he didn't have emotions. But Kuwabara knew that he could be overly emotional and too sensitive so there would have to be a happy medium.

Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know…just seems like sometimes you don't care, you know?"

"I will work on that. But I need you to understand that my thoughts are private and respect that if I do not wish to share them."

"Fair enough."

"Agreed."

Kuwabara checked his iPhone. "It's after midnight. And Hiei called three times. He's gonna kill me."

"I'm sure Yusuke is wondering where I am as well. And the children must be worried."

"Yeah, we'd better head out."

**Back at La Casa de Kuwabara**

Yusuke had just begun to doze when he heard his cell phone 'beep'. _Hello Yusuke._

"Finally," Yusuke muttered. _Hey fox,_ he texted. _You OK?_

_I am fine, thank you. I have been with Kuwabara._

_Yeah, we figured that._

_We?_

_Yeah, I'm here with the dragon._

_Oh, dear. How upset is he?_

_Very. Tell Kuwabara to be ready._

Yusuke yawned and stretched, giving Hiei a soft kick to awaken him.

Hiei jumped into an offensive stance. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah slow down, dragon boy. The fox and the blockhead are on their way."

"Hn."

**The Arrival**

When Kurama and Kuwabara arrived at the house; they found their partners waiting for them on the couch. Hiei was perched on the arm and Yusuke was sitting in the center; arms folded and legs spread wide.

"Oh, hello Hiei," Kuwabara started. "And Urameshi. What are you doing here?"

"Wondering whether you and the fox were going to tear each other apart."

Kurama chuckled. "We had a very serious, but calm conversation."

"Good, 'cause I though you two were going to duke it out here earlier," Yusuke commented.

"Yeah uh sorry about that," Kuwabara apologized. "I was being an asshole."

"Exactly," Hiei confirmed. "However," Hiei turned to Kurama. "You are not the only party responsible for this incident."

"I suppose you would be talking about me," Kurama said. "I apologize for my insensitivity."

"Good," Yusuke yawned and stretched. "Now let's go home fox. And you're driving. I've done enough driving for the month."

"I'm afraid not Yusuke," Kurama countered. "I will drive home tonight, but you will definitely be practicing your driving."

"Awww," Yusuke whined.

"What's that?" Hiei asked Kuwabara, eyeing the bag in his hand.

"Coffee beans," Kuwabara answered. "A new Kona blend that you might like."

Hiei took the bag and opened it to inhale the beans like a true coffee lover. "Perhaps." That was Hiei's version of expression his approval.

"Well," Yusuke said. "I suppose we could grab the kids and get out of here, though I hate to wake them. So we could come and get them tomorrow-"

"Oh now you don't," Hiei interjected. "You can leave in the morning and take all three of them with you." He definitely wasn't going to let Yusuke and Kurama get away with ruining Kazuma's day off with him.

"I suppose that's fair," Kurama conceded.

"Not so fast fox," Yusuke spoke up. "If we take them this weekend then you have to take 'em next weekend." Two could play this game.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the detective. All three of them here at one time for the whole weekend? While he was contemplating his refusal, Kuwabara spoke up. "Sure."

Hiei looked at his mate. "What?"

"It's only fair Hiei," Kuwabara insisted.

"Hn."

"I knew you would see it my way," Yusuke joked.

"Whatever. Good night." Hiei shot Kuwabara a look before heading down the hall to bed.

Kuwabara turned to their guests. "Guest room is down the hall on the right," he said before following Hiei to their bedroom.

**In the master bedroom**

"You've been gone for almost fourteen hours," Hiei informed Kuwabara as they settled in bed.

"Sorry I made you worry."

Hiei didn't confirm or deny that statement. He simply said. "Have you and Kurama truly settled _all_ of your differences?"

Kuwabara was surprised. "All?"

"Kazuma, this goes deeper than the detective or your sister."

"Yeah I know. We talked about that too."

"And?"

"Well he agreed to stop being so mysterious and I agreed to stop trying to figure him out."

Instead of answering, Hiei kissed his mate good night and settled in arms, relieved that this long day had come to an end.

**Guest suite**

"So fox," Yusuke said as he lay back on Kurama's chest. He had stripped down to his boxers and had tossed his clothes on the floor, which Kurama promptly got up and folded and placed them neatly on the chair beside the bed. "Are you and Kuwabara cool now?"

"Yes. We talked about many issues, not just the one that led to the disagreement today or yesterday rather," it was now after two in the morning.

"Good."

"What did you all do here?" Kurama asked, curious as to how Hiei and Yusuke had passed the time waiting for them.

"Just hung out. Hiei can be quite the talker."

"Oh? What did you talk about?"

"You know, like what Kuwabara's beef with you was about," Yusuke said casually. "And mating."

Kurama sat up abruptly. "What?"

"Uh, fox?" Yusuke ended up flat on his back as a result of Kurama sudden change of position.

"Sorry Yusuke. I was just…taken by surprise is all."

"It's OK."

"Good. Now exactly was this conversation about?" Kurama was curious as to what Yusuke actually thought about them mating. He knew that he had been prepared to mate with Keiko but circumstances were different.

"Well…uh…" Yusuke was suddenly growing uncomfortable with this conversation, wishing that he hadn't brought it up.

Kurama cocked his head to one side and waited expectantly.

"Ummm," Yusuke started. _Damnit, me and my big mouth,_ he thought. _How much should I tell him?_

"Yusuke," Kurama began. "I promised not to keep anything from you. Can you not show me the same courtesy?"

"Yeah. Sorry fox. He just asked me if I had planned on marking you."

"I see. And you said?" Kurama was almost surprised that Hiei had brought this up. But then, Hiei had been instrumental in this relationship, whether he knew it or not.

"Well I told him that I hadn't really thought about it."

"And that's fine Yusuke. There's no rush. We have plenty of time for that. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Kurama wondered how much Hiei had told him.

"Yeah, me either fox. Sorry but you're stuck with me. But he did tell me something else I didn't know."

Ah, so Hiei did tell him. "And what was that?"

"He told me what was going to happen to your human form in twenty years."

This was a perfect opportunity to Kurama to confirm how he suspected Yusuke felt about his demon form. "What did he say?"

Yusuke squirmed. "Aw come on fox. You know what he said."

"I wasn't here Yusuke, remember?"

"Always the smartass. Anyway, he said that you would lose that form in twenty years. Is that true fox?"

"Actually it's closer to thirty but yes it is, Yusuke. This human body was only meant to be temporary."

"He said that you could keep it if I…you know…marked you before that happened."

"That is true. Would you like me to keep this form Yusuke?"

Yusuke was put on the spot. "Well, it is the form I first met you in and I…like it. But I know you were a Youko first so if you wanted…" he trailed off, not wanted to ask him to keep his true identity to himself.

Kurama touched Yusuke's arm. "Yusuke, its fine. We don't have to talk about this right now. I see you are uncomfortable. And it's late."

Yusuke eye Kurama sheepishly. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Kurama reassured him, kissing him on the check. "We can talk about it at another time. Let's get some rest. We have a busy weekend ahead of us."

**So what will this talk reveal about the future of their relationship? Is Yusuke ready for this talk? Find out as **_**The Letter**_** continues.**

**Notes: It's the return of the coffee/juice bit! If you don't know what I'm talking about, read **_**The Cabin**_** or **_**The Shrink**_**. **

**Hope Hiei wasn't too out of character. He does get you thinking though, doesn't he?**

**Medic Alert! I've been diagnosed with Cubital Tunnel Syndrome in my right wrist. What the hell does that mean? Basically that I have put additional stress on my right wrist/elbow from my typing position. But like I always say, writing is cheaper than a therapist so unless someone wants to get hurt at my job then I'll keep typing!**

**Review! It's part of my therapy! **

**P.S.: To all you college students on break: I expect great things from you this summer! Cough*Angelus1889*Cough*Cough*Twistedmind29*Cough**


	14. In the Blink of an Eye

Yusuke awoke the next morning to Kuwabara singing and the coffee grinder going.

"What the hell…" He bolted up, waking the snoozing fox beside him.

"Yusuke?" Kurama sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Don't tell me you don't hear that god-awful noise, fox!" Yusuke growled, covering his ears.

"Oh, you've never spent the night with the Kuwabara's," Kurama chuckled. "That's his normal morning routine."

"And Hiei hasn't roasted him yet?" Yusuke asked, raising a raven eyebrow. Kuwabara's singing rose an octave.

Yusuke snatched open the door. "Hey dumbass! Shut the hell up!"

"Morning to you too Urameshi!" Kuwabara called back.

"Dad!" Gina and Kohai came bounding down the stairs, jumping into their respective fathers' arms.

"Hey son, hey little fox," Yusuke greeted. "Don't knock me down!"

"Are you ok daddy? Are you and uncle Kazuma still fighting?" Gina blurted out. Kohai tried to shush her and shot her a look.

"Everything is fine, Gina. Your uncle and I talked."

"Good," she hugged her father tight. "'Cause I don't want anybody fighting anymore!"

"Agreed," Kurama said, rubbing his daughter's back.

Kanoli descended the stairs, yawning. "Daddy what's for breakfast?"

"There's seven of you, so I'm not doing all this cooking! Everybody has a job."

So they all pitched in, except Hiei of course. Kuwabara handled the coffee and juice, Kohai and Yusuke did the bacon and eggs, while Kanoli did the cinnamon rolls. Kurama and Gina were the least skilled in the kitchen so they had the job of slicing fruit and setting the table.

After everyone had washed up and sat down, Hiei magically appeared out of nowhere, throwing Yusuke a look.

"You're in my spot," Hiei informed him.

"Oh really?" Yusuke teased.

"Yes, really. Now get up."

"C'mon Hiei, I'm a guest. You aren't really going to make me get up are you?"

"Hn." Hiei narrowed his eyes and took an empty seat beside Kohai.

"Itadakimasu!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Everyone dug in.

"So Hiei," Yususke said in between bites. "What'cha got planned this weekend?"

"Peace and quiet," Hiei answered. "Hard to achieve that when you have three children prattling on and on."

"Hmphf. Well don't forget next weekend is your weekend," Yusuke reminded him.

"Really?" Gina piped up, excited. Kohai and Kanoli weren't nearly as ecstatic. Their personalities clashed, and they'd seen quite enough of each other over the past few weeks. They exchanged looks, forming a silent truce not to kill each other for Gina's sake.

Breakfast conversation was light and joyful, with no underlying tension for a change. After breakfast and the dishes were done, Yusuke and Kurama loaded up their car with the three kids and took off, with Kuwabara waving at the door. Kanoli started in immediately.

"Uncle Kurama, are you sure about letting Uncle Yusuke drive? My father says he-"

"Alright smarty pants that's enough from you," Yusuke warned.

"I was only saying." Kanoli let out a deep, dramatic sigh.

"Yeah well, you're always 'only saying'. Didn't anyone ever teach you the art of-"

"Yusuke, watch out!" Kurama exclaimed.

But it was too late. A semi-trailer transporting a mobile home was taking up more than its fair share of the road, and even though Yusuke swerved to avoid hitting it, the passenger side of Kurama's car slammed into the front bumper of the semi, tearing a hole in the car. Kanoli, who had been sitting behind Yusuke, used her power of foresight to yank both Kohai and Gina to her side of the vehicle, but the same could not be said for Kurama. He had a deep gash in his head, and the impact of the truck had crushed his hip, leaving him unable to move.

"Kurama!" Yusuke screamed at the same time that Gina exclaimed "Dad!"

"Gina…Yusuke…I'm….I'm ok…." Kurama rasped. But clearly Kurama was not. He was barely breathing, and when he spoke a trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Kurama! Hang on!" Yusuke turned to his son. "Call 911!"

"OK Dad!" Kohai exclaimed as Yusuke tossed him his phone. Yusuke jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the driver of the truck. "Hey asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can have a big trailer like that on this street!"

"I can if I have a permit moron!" The driver shot back, waving a piece of paper. "What the hell kind driving was that?"

Yusuke ran for the guy, ready to pummel his face in. A strong arm held him back.

Yusuke turned around. "Let go of me…Hiei?" Yusuke asked as his friend tugged on his arm and pulled him to the other side of the car. "How did you get here?"

"We live one street over. We heard the crash and my Kanoli sent Kazuma and me a message of distress."

"Yeah, It's Kurama! We have to get him to a hospital!" Kuwabara had arrived and was shouting at Kurama and trying to get him to remain conscious. Kanoli and Kohai held Gina, who was wailing and shouting for her father.

The police and ambulance had arrived, but could not get Kurama out of the car. The fire department arrived and had to call for their special forces team which had the materials necessary to cut the car apart and get Kurama out. But there was not time for that.

"He's losing too much blood!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "They'll never make it in time."

"Sir, we have no choice," a fireman was saying. "We cannot get him out-"

"Oh move out of the way!" Kuwabara exclaimed and shoved the fireman and two police officers aside. By then a crowd had formed on the street and the police were struggling to keep them back. Kuwabara grabbed the door and pulled with all his might. The door buckled, and finally pulled free from the car. The fireman and police stood there and stared at Kuwabara in shock.

"Out of the way fools!" Hiei snapped with such authority that they all fell back. The ambulance rushed in and carefully lifted Kurama from the car. It was then that everyone saw the extent of Kurama's injuries. His whole right side was deep crimson, and his clothes were bloody ribbons. Yusuke choked back a sob. Even Hiei gasped, and moved to shield the children, especially Gina, from the view.

Yusuke bolted for Kurama, but Kuwabara caught him in his strong arms and held him tight.

"Urameshi! Urameshi!"

"Let go Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted and struggled to get free, to no avail. "I have to get to Kurama. Kurama! Kurama!" Yusuke yelled and finally broke free and chased after the ambulance. Kuwabara chased after him.

"C'mon Urameshi! I'll get the car and we'll go to the hospital. Hiei will stay with the children," Kuwabara decided, looking towards his partner. Hiei nodded solemnly. He had had enough of hospitals. Kurama was his closest friend, but his presence at the hospital wouldn't make a difference one way or the other. Besides, the hospital was no place for the children and his impatience and quick temper might lead to an incident with one of the incompetent fools.

Kuwabara and Yusuke sped to his house to get the car. The crowd was in awe, both at Kuwabara's show of strength when he pulled the car apart and Yusuke's and Kuwabara's speed when racing to the house to get the car. There were whispers in the crowd. Both Hiei and Kohai were conscious of the whispers, but there were more pressing matters to deal with now; foremost being trying to keep Gina calm.

"Daddy!" She screamed. "No! No! No!"

All of their efforts to calm her were to no avail. When they got back to the house, Hiei had to use his jagan to sedate her and get a handle on the situation. He instructed his daughter and Kohai the importance of remaining calm, and assured them that Kurama would be ok. After the children were somewhat settled he went downstairs to talk with this visitor.

"So Koenma," Hiei addressed the Reikai deity. "Is the fox going to make it or not?" He wasn't pleased at all with Koenma's answer.

"That Hiei, depends on Yusuke."

**That depends on Yusuke? What does that mean? Find out in the next installment of **_**The Letter?**_

**Chicas! I KNOW, I KNOW it's been two years, but I assure I never forgot about this story. Distractions, writer's block, other stories, and just plain old life got into the way! But my muse is back and we agreed that she would not abandon me for that long again. Stay tuned for another chapter within a week!**

**Peace and Love**

**Ng714**


	15. Family

"What the hell does that mean?" Hiei demanded.

"You know exactly what that means," Koenma answered. "Kurama has subjected his body to much abuse over the years. He's using most of his demon energy up to keep himself alive. If his demon energy taps out and he is still not stable then yes, he will die Hiei."

"Can't you do something?" he demanded.

Meanwhile, Kohai and Kanoli had sneaked to the top of the stairs to listen, but it was no use. Koenma had put a muffling charm on the door so they couldn't hear anything. And they were scared to use energy to try to listen because then Hiei would detect them and that wouldn't go over well.

From downstairs, Gina moaned in her sleep. The hurried back downstairs to check on her. She was mumbling, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You think Kurama will be alright?" Kanoli asked Kohai.

"I…I don't know," he said unsteadily. He was trying to hold it together, like Hiei asked him too. He had to keep cool for Gina, and his dad. His father had just lost the woman he loved, and now he had a second chance and that was about to be snatched away. And almost a year to the day after Gina had lost her mother she was going to lose her father as well? It just wasn't fair!

"Kohai?" Kanoli had stepped in front of him. He then realized that he had been pacing frantically back and forth across the living room. "Come and sit down," she said soothingly, and steered him towards a chair.

"Look, I know what you're-"

"How would you know?" Kohai demanded. "You've never lost a parent. You don't know what it's like!" He blurted out angrily.

"You're right Kohai. I don't," Kanoli conceded.

"I'm sorry Kanoli. That wasn't fair to you."

"No, it's ok. Look, we're all family. I lost two aunties this year, the only women I've really been able to talk to. Now who am I supposed to ask about all this girl stuff? Gina doesn't know, she's younger than I am. I'm supposed to be telling her." Kanoli stopped. "I'm sorry Kohai, this isn't about me."

"You're right Kanoli. This isn't about you. It's about all of us." Then they hugged tightly, something they hadn't done since Keiko's funeral. "We have to be strong Kanoli. We have to be strong for Gina." Each of them were fighting back tears.

"Look Hiei," Koenma patiently explained. "You may think that I can bring people back from the dead anytime I want, but it doesn't work like that. I've bent the rules so many times for you all in the past and would gladly do it again but I cannot. Whatever happens will happen."

Hiei was in a rage. First his sister in law, then Keiko and now his best friend; all within a year? What the hell was going on? He was angry, and just like with Keiko and Shizuru, he felt powerless to stop what was happening to his friend. He wanted to blast a hole in the side of his house to make himself feel better, but he had to remain calm, for his family.

Yes, Hiei the loner, the reject, the throwaway Koorime. The demon who had left demon plane, his home after he worked so hard to get back. He had walked away from his inheritance, an entire territory; all for Kuwabara. He had no regrets, but the life that he and Kuwabara had spent over twenty years building was now unravelling, and he couldn't let that happen.

At the hospital, Yusuke was inconsolable. He wasn't the angry hothead that Kuwabara was used to. He sat in a chair, hunched over and stared off into space. His aura was a deep blue, almost black with despair. Even though he had reconciled with Kurama last night, he was now only understanding how deep their connection was. Their destiny. He knew all about destiny. He and Hiei were destined to be together, and so were Yusuke and Kurama.

"He's gonna die Kuwabara." Yusuke had finally spoken, startling Kuwabara out of his thoughts.

"Urameshi, no! You can't think like that!"

"C'mon Kuwabara, you saw him! He was all shredded up on his right side! There was blood all over the place!"

"I know, but Kurama's strong! His energy-"

"That's just it! His energy's fading, I feel it! I know you do too Kuwabara. He going to…to…" Yusuke broke off, unable to finish.

Kuwabara wrapped his arm around Yusuke. He too felt Kurama's fading energy. There was nothing they could do for him. Unless…

"Hey, Urameshi?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that time were fighting those Saint Beasts and you…I don't know…died or something."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you remember I gave you some of my energy so you could live. Maybe if you gave Kurama some of yours he could live."

"Kuwabara, you're a fucking genius!" Of course that was it! How many times had he died and been brought back from his friends' sacrifices?

Yusuke had decided. He closed his eyes and focused.

In the operating room, surgeons were debating whether to declare a fiery haired man whose right side had been crushed in a car accident dead.

"Look he's already flatlined three times. He also lost almost four pints of blood. I'm calling it," the head surgeon said.

"Hold on!" younger surgeon insisted. "We can bring him back!"

"Look, I'm in charge in here, not you. Unhook the life support. If he can't make it on his on, I'm calling it."

Kurama heard all of this, and was resigned to his fate. The last bit of his demon energy had drained away, and he felt his human life slipping as well. He had never felt so defeated.

He was leaving his daughter an orphan. He knew that she would be well cared for, but still. Gina was delicate, and still mourning her mother. Now she would have to bury her father a year later. But Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke would take care of her.

_Yusuke._

Finally, finally, after twenty five years he and Yusuke had their chance to be together and now it was over. He suddenly thought of a quote on fate he had read: _Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it and you'll survive._

He was resigned to his fate. His life was over.

"_Well that's a defeatist attitude fox."_

_Yusuke?_

**Hello all! Yes, yes it's been a year, but I'm determined to finish this story! I'm already working on the next chapter, which will probably be the conclusion. I have the sequel already planned out. **

**The quote on fate is from the book **_**City of Ashes**_**, by Cassandra Clare.**

**Please review!**


End file.
